Supermen
by maaike-fluffy
Summary: Lois' almost perfect life is turned upside down. She needs the help of the super men in her life to get it back on track. AngstFluffMystery. Clois. Daddy!Clark. Warning: spoilers for SR, character death Chapter 51 : Home
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer: **I own no rights to Superman, I make nothing off of this, it's all for fun._

_A/N: I got a couple of things to say. First, to those of you who clicked on this story because you are familiar with my other ones; This is **not** a HP-fanfic. Just so you know. I'm still a loyal HP-fan, forever in love with Harry, but Clark Kent swept me off my feet. An affair. Yes, I'm cheating on Harry. Sue me. ;-)_

_Secondly, this story is not beta-ed. I've got a beta for my HP stories, but not for this one. I do need one, because English is not my native language, and consequently, I make a lot of mistakes. So if there's anyone out there ... I'd be eternally grateful._

_Then, I'd love to promiss you frequent updates and nice long chapters, but the truth is, I can't. The updates will probably be resonably frequent in the beginning (I'm several chapters ahead of you), but I cannot promiss you anything when you've catched up. I've got a busy life, and I cannot always sqeeze in the time to write. __The chapters are going to be short, though not as short as this one. This is only the prologue._

_So, confession-time over, let's get going..._

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Prologue**

It was a few weeks after Clark had flown out of hospital that he entered the apartment that was now officially his. It didn't look like much yet. Yellowish paper barely clung to the wall and the teak on the floor looked dull. A weak beam of sunlight illuminated the room and even without his super sight, Clark could have seen the dust dancing in the air.

The sight was gloomy at best and it would damped any man's spirit, but Clark leaned against the doorpost, smiling contently, taking in the sight. Despite it's bad condition, the room had a friendly air. The very walls seemed the breathe the word 'home'. Well, a bit of a dusty breath, but that could be solved easily. Clark strode across the room and opened the creaking window, causing the dust to billow up where the wind disturbed the fine grey layer.

_Not good for Jason's asthma._

The thought quickly flitted through his mind and Clark's smile faded a little. He shook the feeling off. It was useless to keep dreaming. It was not like Jason would ever set foot in this place. No matter how much he wanted it. Jason had two loving parents. A mother _and_ a father. They were happy. They deserved to be. Clark Kent was not going to ruin it.

Clark looked out of the window towards the sky. The same sun that illuminated his face cast a yellow glow over the rest of the city. It looked like a perfect evening for flying. Catch some air. Clear his mind. Clark left his single suitcase behind in his brand new, shabby apartment. Trading the dust for the sunset.


	2. Chapter 1 : Cooperation

**Chapter 1 'Cooperation'. **

"Good morning, Lois."

Lois Lane looked up from her work, distracted. Clark Kent smiled at her, a steaming mug of coffee in his hand. In the background a dozen or so of their co-workers hurried around, trying to please the boss.

"Oh, yeah. Good morning, Clark."

She returned towards the job at hand. Yesterday she had received a huge package with forms and papers that needed to be sorted. She and Clark were busy on an article about the aftermath of the heavy earthquake from almost two months ago. Many buildings had been severely damaged, and some of them had already collapsed over time.

Lois stifled a yawn and noticed that Clark was still standing next to her desk, grinning at her.

"I think you need one of these." He held out his mug to her, and Lois accepted it gratefully.

"Thanks. I'm tired enough as it is. This mess isn't helping."

Lois indicated the papers that lay strewn all over her desk, covering every bit of the surface.

"And to think that I didn't even have half of it."

She leaned back to watch Clark's desk, fully expecting to see an even bigger mess. After all, he had taken the lion's share. Clark's desk, however, looked impeccable.

Lois groaned.

"Don't tell me you haven't started yet. You know we-"

"I won't." Clark interrupted her.

"You won't what?"

"I won't tell you I haven't started yet. I'm already finished."

"What? How?" Lois spluttered. They had received these papers at the end of the day. There was no way that Clark could have finished them already, unless…

"Clark, did you stay late _again_?"

"No, I did it at home."

Lois rolled her eyes. _Really_. That man had no life outside the office.

"Well? Did you find something?"

"Yes, I did. I- "

He was interrupted when a loud voice sounded across the room.

"Kent! I want to see you in my office."

Clark sighed, handed Lois a small pile of paper, muttered "I'll be right back.", and hurried off to Perry White's office.

Lois started to skim the forms Clark had shoved into her hands. It didn't take her very long to find out why Clark had thought them of importance. In fact, she got so engrossed that she started when someone disturbed her again.

Two hands were clapped over her eyes.

"Guess who?"

"Richard!" Lois yelped.

"Right in one!" Richard laughed, removing his hands.

Lois gave Richard a quick peck on the lips before returning to Clark's papers.

"What's so interesting, hmm?" Richard nuzzled her neck.

"Something Clark gave me, look."

She shoved an very old looking paper under his nose. It was an map of Metropolis. Most of the buildings hadn't been built yet. In fact…

"This still shows the old course of the river." Lois said, trailing the broad blue line across the paper with her finger. "And when you look at this -.' She held a more recent map of Metropolis right next to it.

Richard looked at the maps, bewildered. "What am I supposed to see?"

Lois sighed and took a red marker from Richard's breast pocket. "Look at the locations of the collapsed buildings… voila!"

Richard looked at the map closely and then it hit him.

"All of the collapsed buildings are located right where the river used to flow…"

"Well, not all of them." Lois pointed at two tray marks on the map. "But a convincing majority." Lois looked smug, pushing the thought that Clark had come up with it first out of her mind.

"So, does this mean –'

Richard was cut off when Jimmy interrupted then.

"Mr White wants to see the two of you in his office."

Lois sighed and made a face before she tucked the two maps under her arm and meandered to Perry's office.

"You wanted to see us, Mr White?"

Perry leaned back in his chair.

"I want to know what you got for me about this story of yours. Kent told me you found a lead?"

Perry casually waved in the direction of Clark, who sat in a chair next to the desk, fidgeting nervously.

"Yes." Lois shoved the two maps under her boss' nose and explained the purpose of the red marks. Perry looked thoughtful.

"So, obviously, the buildings in this area must be considered a high risk to the community. The public must be warned that –'

Perry cut her off.

"Why? Why are these buildings such a risk? Why do only the buildings in this area collapse? They're not _that_ old."

Lois was momentarily silenced.

"Maybe the soil is weaker there, or something? Maybe it's unable to support the weight." Clark's helpful voice sounded.

Perry looked at Clark surprised, as though he had forgotten he was there. Which, Lois mused, he probably had. He then clapped in his hands. "Excellent angle! Lane, Kent, I want the two of you to dig deeper. Find the owner of that ground. Is he aware of the risks? How is he going to handle this? Talk to an expert. What's wrong with the soil? How big a threat is this? I want to know it all and I want to know it tomorrow! Richard, you stay here, there's something I want to discuss with you…"

Perry's voice died as Lois closed the door behind her.

"Well, I guess it's just you and me, like the old days then, eh?"

Clark smiled his trademark goofy smile and Lois rolled her eyes. _Some things will never change._

"Yeah, I guess so… Well, if you call the owner of those buildings, then I'll get us that expert."

Lois sank down in her chair and threw all of the scattered paper on her desk in the bin with one a sweeping motion, drained her cup and picked up the phone.

"Oh, and Clark?" She called; the mild-mannered reporter looked up. "Thanks for the coffee."

He gave her the thumbs up before picking up his own phone.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_I decided to post the prologue and the first chapter at the same time, because the prologue was _very_ short. Please review._

_maaike-fluffy_


	3. Chapter 2: Almost perfect

_A million heartfelt thanks to malfoysvixen, LostSchizophrenic, Jennifer and Kaimi Hoshi for reviewing. Reviews feed my muse. _

_LostSchizophrenic; I didn't forget about you. I was just a little inpatient to get the new chapter up. The next one will be sent to you first, if you're still interested.  
_

_Jennifer: Yes, Lois did take credit for Clarks work, I'm glad you picked that up. Allowing someone else to take the credit would fit in Clark Kent's persona, and Lois is the type of girl who doesn't mind taking advantage of that._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Chapter 2 'Almost perfect'  
**

Lois pecked her fiancé on the cheek as she walked into the kitchen.

"Hi Honey. This smells delicious!"

Richard smiled at her as she picked up a spoon and tasted some of Richard's tomato sauce.

"So, how was your day at work?"

"Busy, as usual. Hmm, this _is_ delicious!"

"Did you find more about those buildings?"

"Hmm, I've been trying to find someone willing to took at it all day. I've got someone now, he wasn't happy but he agreed to examine the soil anyway."

Richard grinned

"Lois Lane never fails."

Lois laughed. "Don't you forget it."

She pulled her coat off and hung it on the seat of a chair as she made her way to the living room.

Jason was playing the piano dutifully

"Hi Munchkin, Heart and Soul again, eh?"

Jason nodded and Lois ruffled his hair before putting down her suitcase and throwing herself in a recliner with a sigh.

Lois Lane was one busy woman. As a reporter and a mum, she was running around non-stop. And she loved it. Nothing made her happier than to be out there in the thick of things. _Making a difference._

Looking around her, Lois was pleased to see the result of all that running.

A nice house, a good job. Not to mention a wonderful soon-to-be husband and an absolutely perfect son. Life was looking very bright for Lois Lane. Almost perfect.

Almost.

There was only one thing that would trouble Lois at night. One thought that kept nagging at her from the back of her brain. One face kept popping up in her dreams.

Superman.

Than Man of Steel.

Lois' smile faded a little at the thought of him.

The Saviour of Metropolis, heck, the Saviour of the World. Do-er of good, the Perfect Man. He was the only thing that stood between her and a perfect life. The irony wasn't lost on Lois.

Just like always, Lois didn't allow herself to ponder him too long. She pushed the man out of her thoughts and smiled as Richard set the table. She had a wonderful family right here. There was no point in thinking about what could have been. Lois Lane had an almost perfect life. And it was going to stay that way.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Thanks for reading, please review!_

_maaikefluffy_


	4. Chapter 3 : Visit

_A/N: This chapter's 'thank you's' go to Sunny2006 and red lighting for reviewing, and to LostSchizophrenic for agreeing to beta-read this for me!_

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

**Chapter 3 "Visit"**

The wind gently caressed his face and caused his red cape to billow behind him. Clark took in the now familiar sights and scents as he slowly approached 312 Riverside Drive. Well, slow for Clark anyway.

Reaching the house, Clark took up his place behind the tree in the backyard and scanned the house. Jason was sitting in his bedroom, solving a puzzle. Richard gave Lois a hasty kiss as he put on his coat and walked out of the door. Clark flew a little higher to avoid detection.

Ever since Clark had flown out of hospital, he had taken up the habit of paying the White-Lane household a daily visit.

The engine of Richard's SUV purred into life as Clark redirected his attention to Jason. His son. Clark felt his heart swell. _His son_. He watched as Jason tried to make a logical picture out of the many scattered pieces. Trying them together, changing the angle. He was so much like Lois, Clark mused. Solving riddles, looking at all possibilities. _Luckily he didn't inherit her impatience_. Clark chuckled, trying to imagine what his son would've been like if he _had_ inherited that particular part of his mother's personality. He probably would've thrown the pieces across the room if they didn't fit after his fifth try.

"Superman?"

The voice shook him out of his musings so fast, he started and whipped around in mid-air. Lois stood on the balcony, a glass of white wine in her hand, looking just as surprised as Clark felt.

"Superman, what are you doing here?"

"Nothing. Just … looking."

Lois frowned in confusion.

"Jason" Clark clarified.

"Oh, I see …"

A short silence fell and Lois sipped her wine.

"You know," Clark suddenly spoke up. "He's solved this puzzle so many times now. You'd say he'd lose interest in it after a while."

Lois looked at him, her face curious, "Exactly how often do you come here to look?"

Clark avoided her eyes and spoke softly, as if guilty of a crime, "Often."

Lois put her glass of wine on a table and walked closer to the railing.

"I'm sorry you have to resort to this to watch your … _our_ son grow up. I can't imagine how difficult it would be to have to...But you understand why it has to be this way, don't you?"

"I understand. It's fine." Clark reassured her, fighting to keep up the strong appearance he knew he was rapidly losing.

Clark shot a look at Jason again and noticed he had switched to another puzzle. His chest constricted, though not entirely uncomfortably, as he noticed that this one showed stars and planets. "Does he know? Jason, I mean," he asked softly.

Lois shook her head.

"And Richard?"

Lois sighed, leaning on the banister.

"I told Richard."

Clark looked up, surprised. "How did he take it?"

"Pretty well, I guess. He was shocked, of course, and angry. But he said it didn't change how he cared for Jason. Nothing is going to change, really, so …"

Clark grimaced and turned away from Lois, wishing the uncomfortable conversation to be over. "You can still play a part in Jason's life -," she rushed to reassure him, but he cut her off.

"As Superman, not as his father." Clark muttered dejectedly.

"Well…yes," she admitted, her eyes dropping from his. Lois looked apologetic.

"Lois, it's alright," he murmured, not wanting to cause her pain even though it _wasn't_ alright. He wanted to be near his son, more than just watching him from afar. But he knew it was impossible, "I want what's best for Jason, so if that means I can't be around him, then I understand that."

A long silence fell. Both of them busy with their own thoughts. Clark was the one to finally break the silence. "Lois, do you love him?"

Lois held his eye and Clark regretted asking the question.

"Yes." Lois said quietly. "Richard's a good man."

Clark dropped his gaze. Richard _was_ a good man. A good man and a good father, "I know… I need to go…"

Without waiting for a response, Clark took off. He looked back only once, a couple of miles further. Lois still stood on the balcony, a single tear rolling down her cheek.

If there was one thing that Clark Kent hated more than seeing Lois Lane cry, it was seeing Lois Lane cry and knowing that he was the cause of it.


	5. Chapter 4 : Competition

_Thanks to LostSchizophrenic for the beta. You rock!_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Chapter 4 "Competition"**

It had taken Clark a while, but he was finally starting to settle in. I was strange, but the first time Clark had moved to Metropolis he had had no trouble picking up the pace. But now, after his five years of absence, his life had become a complicated mess. It was one thing to start a new life, but continuing it with a five year disadvantage was quite something else. None of all the Superpowers in the world could have helped him with that. He had received quite a number of emotional blows in a quick succession, but it finally looked like things were calming down.

His apartment was now fully furnished and decorated. The people in the streets of Metropolis had gotten used to the presence of Superman. And Clark Kent had found a certain level of camaraderie with Lois Lane.

Clark looked over his glasses as Lois, who was typing away furiously on her computer. He had finished _his_ story over half an hour ago, but he hadn't sent it off to Perry just yet.

Focusing on her screen, Clark noticed Lois was reaching the conclusion of her article.

_10 more minutes…_

Clark bent over his notes, fooling a passing Perry into believing he was working hard.

Lois had been determined to finish a story _before_ Clark for weeks now. She hadn't succeeded yet, and Clark had decided to cut her some slack.

Nodding at a passing Jimmy, Clark ventured another glance at Lois' screen. She was running a spell-check. If she beat the fastest typist at the Daily Planet at handing in a story, then maybe she would be in such a good mood that he was able to talk her into lunch…

Normally, Lois had lunch with Richard, leaving Clark with Jimmy, but today Richard had been out all day, pressing contacts, and Clark seized the opportunity. He might not be able to with Lois the way he would like, but they could be friends at least.

"Hey, Smallville!" Lois' voice sounded across the room as she strode towards him. Clark feigned a busy look.

"You got that story finished yet?"

"Almost, just dotting the i's."

"So, you're not done yet?"

Clark fought back the grin that was pulling on the corners of his mouth.

"Nope. You?"

"Oh, I just send it off to Perry for a review." Lois said airily.

"Gee, you're fast."

Lois tried, and failed, to fight the smug expression on her face.

"Yeah, well… I'm absolutely famished now. What d'you say about a bite, Smallville, once you've sent that off?"

Clark looked up, surprised she was the one to take the initiative, and then smiled his goofy smile.

"That sounds like a plan."

He sent the story off to Perry with a last click of his mouse and gathered his coat.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_A/N: OK, I hope I don't sound too much like I'm nagging you, or anything, but I'd really like some feedback. I know people are reading this, I got hundreds of hits on the last chapter, but only one review... (Thank you so much, **malfoysvixen**, you're the best!)... Come on, people, help me out here. Is it that much trouble to click the blue botton and give your opinion? If there's something missing, let me know so I can change it. (If there's something you'd like to happen, share it with me, and I might just listen...) How can I improve my writing if I don't know what's wrong with it...? __I know the last few chapters weren't exactly action-packed. Maybe that's it. This chapter is the last bit of 'the beginning', after this you got enough information to really get the story started. I don't mean to sound so deseperate, I'm writing this for my own pleasure before anything else, but I'd just like to know others are appreciating my efforts..._

_OK, rant over. Expect the next chapter in about three days, two if you're nice :)_


	6. Chapter 5 : Crumble

_A/N: Whoa, my plea at the end of last chapter worked. Thanks so much for your kind words, Sunny2006, wierdIT, Kaimi Hoshi, AglassOfMilk, Weirdly (my HP-beta, I'm particulary proud to have you on board!) and DragonFlame27._

_For those of you wondering about the length of the chapters: it varies. Sometimes the word count will be under 500, sometimes it will be over 2000. I've thrown all the rules concerning the length of the chapters out of the window, but I'll bear your request in mind when writing the new chapters. Mind, I'm quite a bit ahead of you, so it might take a while before you notice any change._

_Well, enough talk. Let's get this chapter going…_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Chapter 5 "Crumble"**

It was halfway through lunch that Clark picked up a distant creaking. Lois, not blessed – or cursed – with super hearing, chatted away happily, but Clark put down his fork and strained to listen. Yes, there it was again. A bit louder this time. What was it? And _where?_

Vague recognition tickled the back of his brain. He had heard this before, but he couldn't, for the life of him, remember what it was. It made him feel extremely uncomfortable.

Lois had noticed her companion had fallen quiet.

"Something wrong, Clark?"

"Oh, er … no, it's nothing … I-"

And then it clicked.

"I – forgot to put extra money in the parking meter. I'm sorry Lois, I'll be right back."

Mumbling a hasty apology, Clark hurried out of the lunchroom, ignoring Lois' protests. He remembered the sound now. He had heard it when the other buildings in the old river-district collapsed. _Not good_.

Clark shot into a small and deserted alley. His x-ray vision told him no one was going to approach any time soon, and Clark changed into his Superman uniform at super speed before taking off into the sky. It was up there that he heard the sound he dreaded.

_CRASH_!

A loud, low noise told Clark that he was too late. A large cloud of dust rose from the scene into the sky, like a huge signpost. Not that Clark needed it.

Landing at the scene, Clark quickly took in his surroundings. Three dozen of people were staring at the rumble shakily, clinging to each other for support.

"Did everyone get out on time?" Clark inquired, but the people were too shocked to reply.

"Did everyone get out on time?" Clark repeated, this time more pressing, looking a dust-covered man straight in the eye.

The man shook his head.

"The people on the top floors - " The man's voice died in a dry sob, but it was all Clark needed to hear.

Flying up to the rubble, Clark scanned the building for life forms. About two dozen of people had died instantly, but five were still breathing.

_Hold on, I'm coming!_

Clark started shifting the stone, too slow for his liking, but cautious to avoid another collapse. An arm came into view, the fingers moved weakly.

"Hold on, there, sir. I'll get you out of this."

The man responded with a groan, and Clark began to dig a little faster.

Sirens filled the air as ambulances reached the scene, no doubt alerted by bystanders and survivors.

"What have you got for us, Superman?" one of the emergency personnel yelled.

Clark gently gathered the broken man in his arms and, holding him as still as possible, flew him to the ambulance.

"There are four other live people in there, I'm afraid the rest didn't make it."

The paramedic nodded grimly and loaded the man into the ambulance as Clark took off again.

The second man to be rescued appeared to have sustained only minor injuries, but he agreed to go to the hospital for a check-up, anyway.

The third person however, a woman in her mid-thirties, had died before Clark had reached her. Clark lowered her on the ground gently and continued to the fourth.

It was while he was shifting the rocks looking for the fourth person that he heard the familiar sound of an SUV coming closer and Clark didn't have to turn around to know that Lois Lane had arrived. The soft clicking of a camera told him that Jimmy was close in her wake.

Clark listened to Lois interviewing a witness as he dug away more rubble that held a hysterical woman in it's grip.

"It's alright, miss. I'll get you out of here in no time."

Scooping the woman up, he flew towards the ambulance yet again. Lois spotted him and ran over.

"Superman!"

Clark waved at her to acknowledge her presence, but didn't linger to talk to her. There was one more man buried under the pile of bricks and cement. And he didn't look good.

Working his way down, Clark scanned the unconscious man's vital organs, and he knew there was little hope left for the man. However, it was when he turned the man around that Clark got a real shock. He knew that face…

As Clark hurried back to the ambulance he scanned to growing crowd for Lois, praying that she wasn't anywhere around. He found her talking to the emergency personnel and, despite his wishes, looked up when the Man of Steel approached. Of steel though he was, her piercing cry shattered his heart when her eye fell on the man in his arms.

"Oh my god! RICHARD!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Thanks to **LostSchizophrenic** for the beta. Please review…_


	7. Chapter 6 : Subdued

_A/N: Thanks to Sunny2006, DragonFlame27, bluecatdevil, spygirl18, red lightning and Weirdly for reviewing. You guys rock my socks. Also, hugs and cuddles to **LostSchizophrenic** for the beta._

_A short chapter, I know, but just to release you: Will he die or will he live?_

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

**Chapter 6 "Subdued"**

Jimmy had never seen the Daily Planet this subdued. The people were quiet. The only sound in the otherwise noisy room was the rhythmic ticking of fingernails on the keyboards.

Richard White had been a popular man in office. The news that he had died in hospital, two hours after the collapse last week, had had a devastating impact on the Planet's reporters.

Lois Lane hadn't made an appearance the whole week, Nobody knew how she was holding up, because she didn't answer the phone or the doorbell. Rumour had it that she and Jason had moved out of the house.

Perry White was only present because he couldn't be missed. He sat quietly in his office, and no one was summoned.

Jimmy found himself lost in thought every so many seconds. He hadn't been _that_ close to Richard, but he had liked the man and the image of his broken and bloodied form in Superman's arms haunted him day and night.

No, it was in fact thanks to the hard-working people like Clark Kent that The Daily Planet managed to produce something at all. They were working fast, efficient, silent and around the clock to finish enough articles for the newspaper before the deadline.

Jimmy smoothed out a couple of wrinkles in his suit. This evening was Richard's funeral, along with the other 25 people who had died that day. Most of his fellow colleagues were dressed formally for the occasion the entire Daily Planet crew was going to attend. Richard White had been a popular man in office, indeed.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_A/N: What? An update? Already? Yeah, I had a _very_ productive day today. My train was horribly delayed because of a collision (and I'm talking about _hours_), usually that sort of thing tends to piss me off, but today I was grateful because it proved to be an excellent place to write. I got two chapters finished (long ones) so now I'm in such a good mood that I'm feeling generous. So this one is for Sunny2006 for reviewing all of the previous chapters (minus the first two), and to Weirdly so she can stop wasting time on checking for updates. And to all the others, for being nice. I just hope you'll still like me now I've killed off Richard... _

_You guys have no idea how much it pained me. If Richard were a real guy, and he was walking around single here in Holland, I wouldn't hesitate a second... But Richard, honey, you're in my way! I had two choices to get him away effectively: kill him off or let him get into a huge fight with Lois. The latter would make him the bad guy, and he doesn't deserve that, so, really, I had no choice. (Do you think this excuse will work in court too :-) ?) _

_Well, this A/N is already way too long... please leave a message, even if it's just to talk about the weather, but I much rather knew if you all hate me now..._


	8. Chapter 7 : Numb

_A/N: Thank you **LostSchizophrenic** for the beta._

_I had a hard time writing this chapter because I don't really have much experience with death (I've been _really_ lucky), the only person I can remember dying was my grandmother two years ago but the had been demented and terminally ill so that was something completely different._

_For this chapter (and a few after this one) I turned to books and poems for inspiration. I even looked up some theory on the internet (Yeah, I've done my homework), but the biggest help was the song "Missing You" from Jem. I usually don't put lyrics in my chapters (out of fear of ruining the song) but this chapter relies so heavily on it that I decided to go ahead. I only used parts of the song, for the full lyric, check out her website :** wwwdotjem-musicdotnet **._

_If you got a chance, go and check you some of her songs; she's an absolute genius!_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 7 "Numb"

_I wish this could be a happy song_

_But my happiness disappeared the moment you were gone_

_Don't think I ever believed that this day would come_

_Now all I'm feeling is lost and numb_

_And I know I promised that I would try_

_But I miss you and it's killing inside_

…

_I'll always be thankful for the time we had_

_we were blessed, I should celebrate, but I feel too sad_

_All the wonderful memories just make me fall apart_

_And it feels like somebody stabbed me in my heart_

_And I know I promised that I wouldn't cry_

_But I miss you and it's killing inside_

…

_Tell me it's not happening, say it's not as it seems_

_Tell me that I'm gonna wake up, it's just a bad dream_

_Please tell me it's fiction, tell me it's a lie_

_Whatever you choose to tell me, please say he didn't die_

…

_From "Missing You" by Jem_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Lois Lane was standing on the cemetery, hand-in-hand with Jason, surrounded by friends, family and colleagues, feeling utterly alone.

The whole past week had passed in a blur. She was completely numb and unresponsive to anybody but Jason ever since she had laid eyes on the crumpled form of her fiancé. Her Richard. _Thank God in Heaven for my mother!_

As soon as Lois' mother heard about Richard's fate, she had travelled to Metropolis to pick up her daughter and grandson. Lois and Jason had stayed at the elder Ms Lane's small apartment, just outside Metropolis, and they hadn't returned to the big city, until now.

It was a beautiful, sunny day. Lois hated it. How dared the weather be this nice when her Richard was gone! She wanted it to storm and thunder. She wanted heavy rain and lightning bolts and hail to match her thoughts. The very sound of a bird's song made her mad. She wanted to go away. Away from this place with sunshine, fresh green grass and lots of colourful flowers. Away from the people who said nice things to her. Away to a place where things were so bad she was temporarily relieved from the image in her mind.

She saw the faces of the people that cared for her. She saw the looks of concern. Perry … Jimmy ... Mother ... Clark. She felt little Jason tug on her hand. He looked up at his mother with a confused look. The sweet boy had no idea what was going on. Mother had tried to explain to him that his Daddy wasn't ever coming back, but he didn't seem capable of grasping the idea.

The 100th person came by to console Lois and pay her respects. Lois shook her hand dutifully, nodded at the right moments and immediately forgot all the empty words the old woman had said.

Slowly, the crowd dissolved, leaving only a handful of people standing where the freshly dug earth with it's green grass had swallowed the coffin that held the cold body of her fiancé. Perry … Jimmy … Mother … Clark. Then they too left, allowing Lois a last moment alone with Richard. Clark called for Jason who left his mothers side, grateful that he was no longer expected to stand still.

Lois Lane was standing on the cemetery, no longer hand-in-hand with Jason, no longer surrounded by friends, family and colleagues, feeling utterly alone. She sank to her knees and touched the wet earth with her fingertips. The only thing parting her and Richard.

She had attended funerals before. Close friends, distant relatives. She had seen movies about funerals, read the books, heard the poems. This was the part where the fiancé was supposed to cry. But Lois Lane couldn't cry. Her eyes were completely void of tears. Her mind blank. No memorable parting words came to mind. No beautiful thoughts.

A pair of strong arms lifted Lois to her feet and supported her on her path to the car. She did not know who it was, nor did she care. Her mind was blank. She stared with unseeing eyes at the landscape that shot past her window. She only looked up when Jason called out for her. She stroked her son's hair and returned his cautious smile. _My little boy_.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_A/N: Thank you, bluecatdevil, for delaying my train. ;-). I don't thing my fellow passengers were too grateful though..._


	9. Chapter 8 : Breakdown

_A/N: I meant to update this one yesterday, but Fanfictiondotnet was complaining again. So, a little delayed, but better late than never... chapter 8_

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

**Chapter 8 "Breakdown"**

Clark Kent woke up and for the briefest moment wondered why he was sleeping on the couch. The answer came to him when the memories of the previous day hit.

He sat up and a blanket slid on the floor. He was sleeping on the couch because Lois and Jason were sleeping in his bedroom. He got up, folded the blanket and stretched, rubbing his eyes. It was still early. Not 6 o'clock yet. He usually spent the first hour of his day in mid-air, watching the sun rise above the clouds. It was his daily wake-up ritual, but for today, coffee would do. He quickly jumped in yesterdays suit, not wanting to disturb his guests.

_Now, about that cup of coffee…_

Clark made his way into the kitchen, cleaning away the dishes as he went. He hadn't expected to have Lois and Jason over for the night, and last evening everybody had been too preoccupied to notice the condition of the apartment. He cleared away the mess in the kitchen, and was just pouring himself a cup when his sensitive ears picked up the sound of a beating heart – nearby.

Clark turned around and discovered Jason standing in the doorway, pyjama-clad, holding a dirty-looking rabbit-doll by the ears.

"Ah, good-morning."

Jason didn't replay, but kept staring at Clark with big eyes.

"Er, are you hungry?"

Jason shook his head, not taking his eyes off Clark, who started to feel slightly uncomfortable.

"I can make some breakfast if y–"

"Where's my Mommy?"

"Your mom is still sleeping, Jason. Would you like a glass of milk?"

Jason nodded.

"Where's Daddy?"

Clark stopped in his tracks. How was he going to explain this?

"Your Daddy is … gone." Clark grimaced as he realised he had referred to Richard as 'Daddy'."

"When is he coming back?"

Clark put a glass of milk on the table, and Jason followed him obediently.

"He's – never coming back Jason."

Jason looked confused and Clark wondered how to explain to a five-year old that his daddy's spirit had left Earth.

"But he told me we would go to the zoo."

"Yes, well, I'm afraid your Daddy can't go to the zoo anymore."

Jason's face fell and Clark sighed.

"Can I still go with Mommy?"

"Yes, you can still go to the zoo with your Mommy." Clark replied, wondering if Lois would be up for it.

Jason looked relieved and began to gulp down his milk. Clark looked at his son in wonder. He had no idea what was going on, completely careless. If only people could stay like that their whole lives...

"Why am I not at home?" Jason jumped on Clark with a new question.

"Well, your Mommy was very tired yesterday, and very sad, s –"

"Why was Mommy sad?"

"Because your Daddy is gone."

"Where did he go?"

Clark sighed again, and then stood up, beckoning Jason to follow him.

"Look Jason," Clark opened up the window and pointed to the – still dark – sky. "Do you see the stars?"

Jason strained to look and Clark lifted him up so he could have a better view.

"U-huh"

"Your Daddy is _with_ the stars, Jason, and he can't come back. But he will always watch you from up there."

"My Daddy is there? High in the sky?"

"Yes."

"Can't Superman get him?"

"No. He's too far even for Superman." Clark sighed and looked up to the starry sky in silence. It took a while before his ears picked up a new heartbeat approaching. As he turned around, he spotted Lois, standing in the middle of the living room, looking lost.

Jason wriggled in Clark's grip, before Clark put him down.

"Mommy," Jason ran towards his mother. "Mr. Clark says Daddy is in the sky with the stars, but you can come with me to the zoo."

Lois didn't reply, but threw her arms around her son and hugged him long and tight, until Jason started to squirm.

"Why don't you go and play with your puzzle, Jason?" Clark suggested quietly. Jason left the room as Clark looked at Lois.

"Why am I here, Clark?"

"Your mother had an appointment abroad that she couldn't cancel, but she didn't want to leave the two of you alone. I offered to look after you."

Clark expected Lois to explode and yell at him that she didn't need a babysitter. Uncharacteristically, however, Lois sunk down in a chair and put her head in her hands.

"Oh, Clark… I think I'm falling apart…"

Seeing the strongest woman he knew looking so lost and forlorn, Clark sat down next to her, his heart aching. Not knowing what to do, but determined to ease her suffering.

"You're going to be alright, Lois. Things are just rough right now, but it'll get better. You'll see."

Clark winced upon hearing the emptiness of his own words and wished he had come up with something better. Lois didn't seem to mind, though.

"What am I going to do Clark? I can't do everything by myself. It's too much, it's –"

Words seemed to fail Lois as she flapped her hands helplessly, her eyes watering rapidly.

"You don't have to do it all by yourself, Lois." Clark said firmly, catching her hands in his own and looking her in the eye. "Because I'm right here."

At this, Lois finally broke, and she threw herself in Clark's arms, sobbing on his wrinkled suit. Clark patted her back and muttered soothing words as Lois cried for the first time since that fateful day.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_A/N: Thanks to jj, Sunny2006 and Weirdly for reviewing. Thanks to **LostSchizophrenic** for the beta._

_I'm really happy with the way the story is going... I'm currently writing chapter 21, WOOT, my inspiration is going overdrive! I think I like my muses, they take me to places I hadn't thought of before! _

_OK, I'll go back to my writing now... You guys (or galls), please review..._


	10. Chapter 9 : Family

_A/N: The usual thanks: this time to DragonFlame27, red lightning, Weirdly and Mona__for reviewing, and hugs to **LostSchizophrenic** (of course) for the beta._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**  
**

**Chapter 9 "Family"**

Perry had never been close to his older sister. As children their personalities clashed and they always fought; the strong competition between them was ever present. Who got the highest marks, who finished their dinner first and who got the most attention from their dad. Confident, outgoing and stubborn, Sylvia had always had a dominant personality. It had taken Perry years to admit that she was very much like him.

No, there hadn't been much love between the two siblings until Sylvia was diagnosed with breast cancer, 14 years ago. Perry always regretted it had taken him so long to put some effort in getting to know his sister. That was probably one of the biggest reasons why he had taken Sylvia's death wish to heart; _Take care of my boy._

Richard, 17 at that time, was an exceptionally bright, curious and investigative boy and Perry had taken him under his wing, paid his college and got him a job.

And now he was dead. Killed during a visit Perry had talked him into. And with him Sylvia had died again. He had failed her.

Richard's death had sealed it; Perry White had _no_ life outside the office. He and Alicia had divorced 5 years ago. Perry had no family, no friends, and no hobbies. The Daily Planet was his life now. Lois, young Jimmy and even Clark were his family. And his family was hurting. Perry saw it. Perry saw everything.

Jimmy, no longer running around with his camera but staring off into the distance. A subdued Clark shooting concerned glances at a Lois, who seemed to have lost her fiery attitude completely and worked without passion in complete silence, not even asking about the proper spelling of 'constitution'.

Well, he had messed things up with his family, and there was nothing he could do about it. But he _could _make sure it didn't happen again.

"KENT!"

All heads turned, surprised to hear the boss' strong, loud voice again.

"You wanted to see me, Ch—Mr. White?" Clark Kent sounded even more cautious than ever.

"Yes, come in."

He indicated the seat in front of his desk as he sat down heavily in his own.

"I want to talk to you about the issues of The Daily Planet, from the last two weeks. And I've been told you wrote most of it."

"Is there a problem, sir?"

"A problem, Kent? No, I want to congratulate you on a _great_ job. You kept the wheels of The Planet turning all by yourself. It's people with dedication like you that this newspaper needs!"

Perry noticed Clark visibly relaxed upon hearing this.

_That man is always on edge. I wonder why..._

Perry grabbed one of his fat Cubans of his desk, offered one to Clark – who declined – lit it, and exhaled a great puff of smoke.

"You know, Kent, I'll be frank with you; I've had my doubts about appointing you in the past. Sure, you're a good reporter. You're efficient and reliable, but I've often missed a couple of qualities in you that most reporters have."

He shot a look at Clark who sat with his hands folded in his lap.

_Exactly what I'm talking about._

"You know, the no-nonsense, confident, straightforward attitude. Like Lois. I've never seen you fire questions like her. And yet,"

Perry waved the smoke out of his face.

" – And yet you manage to bring me the good stuff every single time. I don't know how you do it, but I've got to hand it to you. You are one of The Planet's greatest assets."

"Gee, thank you, sir. That's quite a compliment." Clark stammered.

"Ah well, you deserve it. Hold on a moment, before you go –" Perry held up his hand to halt Clark, who had already risen from his seat.

"I wanted to ask you how Lois is doing. She is staying with you, isn't she?"

"Not anymore. She and Jason stayed with me for a couple of days so she could get her head around it, but she left last evening. She took Richards death quite badly, but - "

Clark rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"- Well, you know Lois, she'll battle through."

The two men were momentarily silent.

"And little Jason?"

Clark sighed. "Jason is confused. He doesn't understand why his - where Richard has gone."

Perry nodded and sent Clark back to his story, but called after him as he stood in the doorway.

"Oh, and Kent?"

"Chief?"

"Take care of them…"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_A/N: to those of you who liked that little Jason/Clark moment in the last chapter... you'll love the future ones!_ :-)

_Oh, and a question, just out of curiosity. Where do you lot live? USA, everyone? I notice I always get my reviews in the middle of the night, so you've got to be quite a number of time-zones away. (I believe Holland is +01.00). I was just wondering..._


	11. Chapter 10 : Picking up the pieces

_ A/N: Thanks to **LostSchizophrenic** for the beta, and greetings to - I love saying this - Australia, Canada, Delaware, Los Angeles and Holland (And, no, I'm not greeting myself, that would be pathetic:-D )!  
_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Chapter 10 "Picking up the pieces."**

It was hard to go back to a normal life after it had been messed up _so_ badly. Everything seemed strangely unreal, like a really bad dream, though her heavy heart told Lois that everything was very real indeed.

She had gone home with Jason yesterday, despite Clark's protests, because she needed to pick up the pieces of her life. She was _Lois Lane._ Fearless reporter and busy mum. Always running, she couldn't stand still. She _had_ to go on. She tried to go on. She knew Richard would want her to. But it was _so_ damn hard.

Next to the constant empty feeling, she had found herself continually confronted with Richard's absence. She had never realised how entwined their lives had been, and how much she had always depended on him.

Her bed had been cold this night, keeping her from sleep, and without the sound of Richard's steady breathing the room was way too quiet.

This morning she and Jason had been running late because Lois hadn't counted on having to make breakfast – usually Richard's job. Talking about Jason, now _there _ was a problem.

Who was going to drop him off and pick him up when she was busy? Where was he going to stay after school? She couldn't take him to office everyday day. She knew Perry wouldn't object, but it was not a good place for a child to grow up.

Could she ask someone else? Lois' mother and sister – Lucy – both lived too far from Metropolis, and there was _no_ way she was going to drop her only child off in a care centre.

Lois sighed and tried to push the matter out of her mind. Right now she had to work. She typed a few new lines before her hands rested on the keyboard again.

She heard the people whispering around her and she didn't have to wonder what – or who – the subject was. Damn! Couldn't her colleagues act normal? She hated to be treated with kid gloves, like a little fragile girl that needed protection. Lois pushed off from the desk in frustration. She had enough going on without having to deal with her colleagues too.

"You OK, Lois?" A soft voice asked, and Lois knew who it was.

"Do I look OK, Smallville?"

Clark kept his silence, but didn't go away. Lois felt a new emotion settle down on her troubled heart; quilt. Great. Clark didn't deserve her snarky comments after everything he had done. He was the only one who had done _anything_.

"I'm sorry, Clark, I'm being horrible to you, and - "

Lois choked up and felt her eyes burning. _And now I'm breaking down in front of the entire office._ Grateful that Clark's broad profile blocked her from the prying eyes of her colleagues, she looked to the ground.

"Is there anything I can help you with?"

Lois wiped at her eyes furiously before looking up.

"No. I just have to finish this story before - " She shot a look at the clock and her stomach dropped even further. "-The deadline."

"That's not for another hour." Clark said encouragingly. "You can manage that, you're a fast writer."

"But I've got to go and pick Jason up in fifteen minutes, and I've got _no_ idea whatsoever on what to write." Lois started to despair again when Clark grabbed her shoulders.

"Lois, calm down. You go and finish that article. Take the citizen's perspective. Use some quotes from yesterday's interview with John Miller, that'll give you the depth that Perry wants. You do that, and I'll pick up Jason."

Lois nodded, for once accepting Clark's instructions. She didn't wonder how he knew exactly where her story had stranded, or how he knew what school Jason attended. She just gathered herself and started typing.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_A/N: Poor Lois had a hard time these last few chapters, but she's had the worst now. So, if there are peole amongst you who would like the chapters to be a little less depressed... stay turned... _


	12. Chapter 11 : Grandma

_A/N: Thanks to **LostSchizophrenic** for the beta and to Wierdly for putting my doubts concerning this chapter to rest!_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Chapter 11 "Grandma".**

_No, this doesn't fit. Maybe when I turn it – no that doesn't fit either. I need a piece with the white of a cloud on it. There!_

Satisfied, Jason added yet another piece to his puzzle.

He was sitting on a rug in his grandma's living room. Grandma herself was talking to his mommy. Jason had tried to follow their conversation, but he had soon lost track.

_Boring grown-up talk._

Sometimes, Jason heard his own name and he would try to listen what Mommy was saying about him, but he didn't understand.

_Now, I need a piece with grass on it. Maybe this one? No… This one then? Also wrong…_

When the third piece didn't fit either, Jason gave it up as a lost cause.

Getting to his feet, Jason made his way over to the dinner table where his cup with apple juice waited.

Mommy and grandma were still talking. Jason climbed on his mother's lap.

"- Jason from school and everything. So that's still a problem. Really mother, I don't know where I would be if Clark didn't pick him up."

Jason rested his head on his Mommy's chest as he drank deeply. His ear pressed to the thin fabric of her blouse, he heard the low drum of his Mommy's heart and he wondered who played the drum. Where there little people inside you that drummed on your heart? Maybe they walked in through your mouth when you were asleep…

Jason decided he would sleep with his mouth closed from now on.

"This Clark, is he the same person from the funeral? The man who took you in?"

"Yeah…"

Jason's eyed widened. When he sat like this, Mommy's voice was much lower.

"He sounds like a good guy."

"Yes, he is. Very nice guy."

Mommy's voice rumbled again and the slight tremor tickled Jason's ear, causing him to giggle.

The two adults shortly paused their conversation to look at him before they continued.

"Friends like those are really valuable. Keep him close, Lois."

Jason drained his cup and put it on the table before placing his thumb in his mouth, wanting to hear his Mommy's low rumble again. It took a while, but he got what he wanted.

"It's funny. If you would have told me weeks ago that I would grow to be so dependant of Clark, I would have thought you were mad. I always though he was a little weak…"

"You know what they say about still waters…"

"Yeah." Mommy chest heaved with a big sigh, and Jason's eyes, that had slowly been drifting shut, opened again. "Clark is stronger than I thought. Did I tell you he practically kept The Planet running all by himself? And he's made good friends with Jason, here."

Now _that_ was something Jason understood, he pulled his thumb out of his mouth and nodded.

"Mr. Clark is nice! He picked me up from school and we went to the park and we saw a goat and it made a funny sound and we laughed really hard." Jason told his grandma enthusiastically. "And then he said his Mom had _three_ goats at home and they _all_ make that funny sound and he promised we could go and see them someday."

Jason would have seen his mother rolling her eyes at the mention of goats, if he had paid attention, but his mind was too full with the glorious fantasies of having three funny goats in his bedroom.

"That's wonderful, honey." His grandma smiled at him and the deep lines in her face became more prominent. Jason leaned over to trace them with his fingers. "Grandma, why is your face all wrinkly?"

Jason heard his Mommy gasp, and his grandma laugh really loud, although he didn't understand why.

"Munchkin, why don't you go and finish your puzzle?" Mommy whispered in his ear, and Jason slipped off her lap, his grandma's laughter still in his ears.

"I'm sorry mother, I don't know why he said-"

"All children of his age are straightforward like that. I still remember all of the things _you_ said when you were little."

_Now where was I? Ah, yes. Grass. Where is the grass? I need more grass.  
_

Jason looked around him for more pieces with grass, but couldn't find any.

_Maybe it fell under the rug? No, it's all dark there. Maybe it's under the table? When I loose my pencils, they're always under the table._

Jason lifted the tablecloth and crawled under the coffee table. There was no grass in sight, but this was an _excellent_ place to hide from his mother. He didn't have to wait very long.

"Jason?"

Jason giggled silently and rolled himself up to a ball.

"Jason, where are you?"

"You can't see me. I'm invisible."

The floor underneath the coffee table was illuminated when the tablecloth suddenly lifted. Jason looked up to see his Mommy's face in front of him, hanging upside-down.

"Jason, what are you doing there?"

"I was looking for grass."

Mommy stared at him strangely. "Grass doesn't grow under the table, Munchkin. Come out, were going home."

Jason scrambled out from under the table and allowed his mommy to squeeze him into his jacket.

"Bye Lois, take care of yourself. And _call me_ when you need to talk. " Grandma turned to Jason and sank through her knees to hive him a hug. "Bye Jason, sleep tight."

Jason gave his grandma a sloppy wet kiss on the cheek before darting after his mother and climbing into his seat.

"Bye grandma, don't forget to sleep with your mouth closed tonight."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_A/N: I love children (In an good way, mind!) and I just had to write a piece from Jason´s_ _POV. A 5 year old has a short attention span and therefore his thoughts are somewhat random; something new keeps popping up. I tried to do the same in the chapter... I hope it worked out well... Let me know what you lot think, please, I´m planning more chapters like this one in the (near) future..._


	13. Chapter 12 : John Doe

_A/N: Hello everybody, here I am again with a new chapter. Bad news: it's a short one, without any doubt the shortest yet. I seriously considered combining this one and the next, but that didn't work out since it's written from different POV's. The good news: it's the last short chapter. This is what I was writing when you lot asked for longer chapters. Don't expect chapters the size of novels in the near future, though. I think that quality is more important than quantity._

_Anyway: thank you, red lightining, bluecatdevil, Beeto (check out her story!), Eviefan, Weirdly and Zoeteproet (Las ik het nou goed op je bio dat je Nederlands praat? Geweldig! I dacht al dat ik de enige was hier) for reviewing. _

_This chapter is unbeta-ed. I can be an impatient woman and I just wanted the chapter up. If you find any grammar/spelling errors, throw them in my face, maybe that'll teach me to properly wait for my beta...  
_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Chapter 12 "John Doe"**

The office had turned back to its noisy, lively state. There was movement and sound everywhere around him, but Clark was focusing solely on Lois. She had just answered her phone, and something about the guy's voice made a shiver run down his spine. Clark hadn't meant to eavesdrop, but the voice demanded attention, although Clark was pretty sure he hadn't heard the voice before.

"Lois Lane, Daily Planet."

"_Miss Lane? From last month's article about the collapsing buildings?"_

"Yes, that's me. Who is this?"

"_You don't need to know."_

Lois arched an eyebrow.

"Alright, Mr … _John Doe. _you've got my attention. How can I help you?"

"_I've got some information you might want."_ The man's voice dropped to a whisper that would be barely audible for normal ears.

"Well…?"

"_I can't talk right now. They'll catch me - "_

"_Who_'ll catch you?"

"_Is there somewhere I can meet you?"_

"Well, you can come to my office…"

"_No, no, no! Too public."_

"Alright, how about … Centennial Park?"

"_That'll do. When?"_

"Today?"

"_Today's no good."_

"Alright, then how about tomorrow at noon."

"_Fine, see you tomorrow."_

"Until tomorrow, Mr Jo –" Lois stared at the horn when the anonymous caller broke the connection, before hanging up and jotting something down in her organizer.

Clark did the same. It looked like Superman was going to fly around Centennial Park tomorrow...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Expect chapter 13 in two or three days... and until then... review! _


	14. Chapter 13 : Meetings

_A/N: blink blink Does my inbox really say I got 21 reviews? pinches self No, not dead. flabbergasted expression makes place for wide grin. Wow, thanks guys! Or more specifically : red lightning, sunny2006, Mr Firenze (reviewed every chapter until now in a row, thanks for taking the time and welcome on board!), Weirdly, DrLuForever, Beeto (thanks again for your useful input. It really helped a lot), Phoebe ADA, BOBO1013 and Shannon._

_ Just one more thing: Beeto pointed out to me that there is no such thing as a "Metropolis Central Park" and that the real name of the park is "Centennial Park". I fixed chapter 12 now (hence those alerts you got yesterday). It changes nothing in the storyline, but I just like to have my facts straight.  
_

_Enough talk... let's go  
_

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

**Chapter 13 "Meetings"**

Just her luck. Pouring rain. She had brought an umbrella but the paths were muddy and her brand new high heels were covered in brown muck. _Well, anything for the story._ She just wished this John Doe would hurry up. She was freezing.

"Miss Lane?"

Lois whipped around. She hadn't heard him coming.

"John Doe?"

"Follow me."

Lois looked at the man in front of her. He was small and a bit thin and gave Lois the impression that one blow would finish him off. The half-long greying brown hair under his sodden brown hat stuck to his cheeks because of the rain. His clothes were soaked. How long had he been standing here in the rain?

He led her out of the park and took shelter at a bus stop. Wiping the hair out of his face, the stuck out his hand.

"Miss Lane. My name is Earl Basinger and I am an employee for Stanford & Young Publishing."

Lois took his hand.

"Stanford & Young? That was one –"

"One of the collapsed buildings, yes, I thought you'd remember."

The man wrung his hands and scanned his surroundings carefully.

"In your story you mentioned two building that had collapsed outside the river-area."

Lois nodded, wondering where this would go.

"Stanford & Young was one of those two buildings. The other was old and shabby, and probably had a poor construction to begin with, but not Stanford & Young. The building was brand new and very solid. Solid buildings don't just come crashing down."

Basinger looked around him again, obviously not comfortable with the situation.

"So, why did the building come down? Why are you telling me this? And why all this secrecy?"

"I'm telling you this because the building didn't just come down, it was _brought _down."

Lois stood a little straighter.

"Look, a couple of months ago I was working and I went to the copy machine and I noticed the previous user had forgotten to remove the original. I – I didn't mean to pry, I just read the first couple of lines so I could return it to it's owner, but it w–"

A sound of screeching tires sounded nearby. The car was nowhere to be seen, but it was enough to make Basinger loose courage.

"Look, Miss Lane. Things were going on in there that had _nothing_ to do with publishing. _They_ know I found out."

The low rumble of a heavy engine sounded and Lois turned to see a bus approaching.

"Mr Basinger, I –"

"Earl."

"Earl, I am a reporter. I need facts, solid proof. I can't base a story on this."

"I can't tell you anymore. They'll know you got it from me, they'll come after me."

The bus slowed.

"We'll continue this talk some other time, Miss Lane." Basinger stuck out his hand to flag down the bus.

"Wha – no, wait!" Lois posed herself between the man and the bus. "Can't you at least tell me what the letter said?"

Basinger looked around carefully.

"I'll call you for a next meeting. Good evening, Miss Lane." He tapped his hat and stepped on to the bus, leaving Lois standing alone on the pavement.

"Damn!"

Lois pulled out a tape recorder from her pocket and played the last few lines again. Well, this meeting had been a complete waste of time. _And a waste of shoes,_ Lois thought, bemoaning the state of her favourite pair of high heels The guy had given her nothing she could use. She didn't know who had brought the building down, or why, and any possible evidence was probably buried under a huge pile of rubble.

"What was the point of wanting to meet me if there wasn't anything you could say?" Lois muttered to herself.

"I think he was planning on telling you a lot, but he just lost courage." A low deep voice behind her, and Lois whipped around.

"Superman!"

"I was in the neighbourhood, and I saw you standing in the rain…"

"Right."

Lois fidgeted nervously with her handbag. Why was it that she lost her famous fiery attitude the _second_ the spotted the man in blue tights?

"So, how are you? I haven't seen you around since-" _Since I caught you staring at Jason._ Lois thought, but decided not to say it out loud.

"Just because you can't see me, doesn't mean I'm not there."

A weak smile tugged at the corners of Lois mouth.

"Yeah, I know. You're _always around_."

Superman's blue eyes twinkled, and Lois and to lean against a tree to stop her knees from trembling.

"But will we _see_ you? Will I see you? Will Jason see you?"

"Lois, I-"

"We never really talked about it, did we? What it meant for Jason to be partly Kryptonian…"

"No, we didn't, but –"

"I think we should. Will he be getting more superpowers? Does he –"

"Lois, I don't think this is the right time or place to talk about it."

Lois looked him in the eye boldly.

"Are you needed elsewhere?"

"Well, no…" Superman look uncomfortable, and – what was it? – anxious? When had Superman ever been anxious?

"Good, then we'll talk."

Lois took refuge under a large oak tree to shelter from the pounding drops of sleet and lowered her umbrella. Superman sighed, and followed her.

Lois immediately jumped into reporter-mode.

"Will Jason be getting all of your powers?"

'I – I don't know." Superman answered, taken aback.

Lois looked at him hard. _I've had enough vague answers for tonight._

Superman lifted his hands in surrender.

"Look, Jason is the first part Kryptonian to my knowledge. Really, I don't know."

"Great"

"I could ask my father, though…"

Lois looked up, startled.

"I thought you said you were the last son of –"

"It's not really my father, just a recording…oh no…" Superman's face fell. "No, I can't do that either."

"Why not?" Lois snapped, frustrated with having the prospect of a clear answer snatched away from her.

"Because my fathers image was captured in the crystals Luthor used to build that island. He stole all of them."

"Damn! When I get my hand on that asshole, I'll…" Lois took a few calming breaths to calm the sudden flare of fury inside her. Luthor even managed to mess up her life when he wasn't trying. _Alright, minor setback, get back to the questions, girl."_

"OK, so we don't know how Kryptonian genes work… What about the powers he gets? Are they just _there_, or do we need to train them?"

"They'll come naturally, but they'll be uncontrolled and unpredictable in the beginning, so I think training would be a good idea." Superman answered, looking relieved to be able to give her a proper answer.

"And can you help him?" Lois saw the briefest flicker of joyous hope flit across his face, and her heart ached. _To be so grateful for the chance to be just a teacher to your own son._

"You mean, can I train him?"

Lois nodded.

"Yeah, I can do that." Superman smiled.

"Good, so we'll see a little more of you in the future." As an afterthought she added; "Jason really cares for you, you know. You're his greatest hero. You wouldn't believe the number of drawings he's made of you."

Lois noticed a bittersweet smile on Superman's face, and momentarily she felt bad for him again.

A silence fell, both of then occupied by their own thoughts.

"So, how are you holding up, Lois?" Superman's low voice shook her out of her musings.

"Oh, I'm alright." Lois said, evasively.

"Really?" Superman lifted an eyebrow.

_No, not really, you blue goon. I feel like crap. I miss Richard. I want to break down right here and bawl my eyes out._

"Yeah, really."

"Good. Well, I think I'll take off again. Do you – do you want me to take you home?" Superman added cautiously.

_Oh, how many women would die for Superman to ask them that._

"No, I think I'll take the bus. Thanks for the offer though."

"You sure? It's no trouble…"

"I need to think."

"OK, well." Lois watched as Superman hovered a few feet into the air.

"Superman? Can you just drop by tomorrow evening? You know, for Jason?"

Superman smiled. "Sure."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_A/N: Thanks to **LostSchizophrenic** for the beta._


	15. Chapter 14 : Funny animals

_A/N: I it me or has ffdotnet gone mad again? I didn't recieve any alerts practically whole week. But I will not be discouraged. This website and it's complications will not defeat me and I shall stubbornly continue my once-every-two-days-updates. I hope just there's anybody to notice..._

_Those who _did_ notice that chapter 13 was up, and were kind enough to leave a review, have my humble thanks: Beeto( I was so happy you noticed Clark's characteristics in Superman. I've tried to let the two of 'em merge into one, so you got that right. I'm glad you're so observant!), bluecatdevil(yeah, the fella is a coward. :-) It was a relief to wite one of those for a change), Mona, Sunny2006 and Concetta (Thank you for your kind words! You sure are good for my ego)._

_Thank you **LostSchizophrenic,** my fabulous beta!_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Chapter 14 "Funny animals" **

"Is he here yet?" Jason bounded into the room.

"No, Munchkin, he's not here yet."

Jason pouted.

"When is he coming?"

"Any moment now, Jason, just be patient."

"I like him."

Mommy smiled. "I know you do."

Jason ran to the window that looked out over the street. Why was this taking so _long_? Adults were so slow sometimes. When he was older, he was going to be a fast adult, so nobody ever had to wait anymore. He'd always run instead of walk.

Jason raced to the couch and around the table to check his speed. He was sure he was faster than Mommy, he'd never seen _her_ run before, except for that time when she had forgotten to take the pastries out of the oven. But she _did_ take really long strides.

Jason tried to take a couple of steps as big as Mommy's, but his legs were stretched so far that he couldn't lift one without falling over. His legs were too short, _that_ was the problem. He needed to grow his legs. With longer legs he could run even faster. But how could he make his legs longer? Maybe…

Jason lay down on the couch and stretched his arms and legs as far as possible. He felt his face heat up with the effort. Maybe, if he stayed like this long enough…

"Jason, what are you doing?" Mommy asked as she set his rucksack on the coffee table.

"I'm growing." Jason barely managed the words.

At that moment the doorbell sounded and Jason jumped from the couch and sped off to beat his Mommy to the front door.

"Mr Clark!" Jason exclaimed happily as the door opened.

"Hello, big boy!" Mr Clark ruffled his hair and Jason beamed with pride. _"Big boy! Mr Clark noticed he had grown!"_

Mommy pulled the door open even further.

"Hi, Clark, come in."

Clark closed the door behind him and dropped his coat on a chair.

"Are you ready to go to the zoo?" Mr Clark asked smiling.

"Yes!" Jason yelled in anticipation, a big happy balloon swelling in his chest. He skipped to fetch his jacket as Mr Clark talked to Mommy.

"Thanks for inviting me."

"Ah, well. It was Jason's idea."

"He seems really excited to go."

"You have no idea, he's been bouncing around the house all day."

"Let's make him tired then."

Jason heard his Mommy's laughter.

"Sounds like a plan."

0o0

Jason contented himself during the long ride with re-acting Superman's heroics (_I want to be Superman too, when I'm big!_), or craning his neck, nose flat against the window, trying to catch the first glimpse of a giraffe.

Arriving on the parking lot, Jason let the adults talk as he skipped towards the entrance.

A nice, big, colourful poster hung on the wall. It showed a bear talking to a pig. Jason giggled as he traced the pig's eyes with his finger. He looked funny.

Going back to the bear, Jason tried to read what the words over the bear's head says, but the words were too long. Maybe Mommy could read it. Mommy wrote really long words at work.

Where _was_ Mommy? Jason looked around him and for a moment he was afraid he was lost, until he saw the familiar face of Mr Clark towering over the other people. He was talking to Mommy. _Still!_ Why did adults talk so much?

"Really Clark, I should have known you would take him to the zoo. You never get bored of animals, do you, _Smallville_."

Jason heard Mr Clark chuckle as he ran back to his Mommy.

"Well, be glad I didn't take him to a farm, then."

_A farm? A farm is fun! I want to go to a farm. There are goats, and chickens, and sheep… I want a goat for my birthday._

Jason saw his Mommy clutch her chest, looking scared. Why would Mommy do that? Maybe a bee flew in her blouse? _I would be scared if a bee flew in my clothes._

"What? My boy among the pigs and chickens?"

Jason skidded to a halt in front of them.

"Pigs are funny!"

Mommy gaped at him for a while, the bee in her blouse had probably flown away, and Mr Clark started to laugh.

With one hand on his back, Mommy steered him into the zoo.

"Giraffes are funnier." She said.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_A/N: Between all of my other obligations, writing has been going a little slow lately. I think I wore my muses out. Luckily, I'm very much ahead of you, so there's nothing to worry about just yet._

_Bluecatdevil, you can stop delaying my train now... Now that I don't have any inspiration, the long wait is just plain boring... :-)_


	16. Chapter 15 : Memories

_A/N: Yay! Ffdotnet is alive again! My inbox is positively crammed with overdue alerts, but I'm happy... _

_Thank you for reviewing: __24HPOTHfOrEvEr__, JJ (Thank you so much! Writing from Jason's POV is indeed a challenge, but I love doing it! I'm glad it comes along realistically), Mr Firenze, bluecatdevil (hmmm, well.. innocent until proven guilty I guess :-)) and Danyu. You guys keep me going now that inspiration is low!_

_Thank you, **LostSchizophrenic**, for her faboulous beta-job! Go and check out her story, Decomposing Right Before Your Very Eyes, it's really good!_

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

**Chapter 15 "Memories"**

The candles ob the table were lit. A cheerful song with characteristic tingles played in the background. Holly and deep red ribbons decorated the banister, and a huge Christmas tree dominated the living room. Lois was sitting in front of the hearth, absorbing the warmth from the raging fire. Jason was in his bedroom, playing with the stack of puzzles Santa had given him that morning.

At first sight, it looked like a Christmas like all others. But after closer inspection, you could see that something important was definitely missing. The Christmas _spirit._

Christmas dinner had been a quiet affair. The turkey was eaten in complete silence, with only an occasional request to pass the cranberry sauce.

Lois buried her head in her hands. She had done it. She had gone and ruined Christmas with her depressed mood. _Great._

Lois eyes watered quickly, like so often these days, and she blinked desperately. She was _not_ going to cry on Christmas. Christmas was for happy affairs. Christmas had always been a happy affair.

A sudden image of last year's Christmas popped up and the hot tears Lois had been fighting all day fell. She and Richard had been making out on the rug after putting Jason to bed. The very same rug that now touched the tips of her toes. Lois pulled her legs closer, as if it's fluffy softness was contaminated.

_Richard! Why did you have to go there? You knew those buildings posed a threat. We had been discussing it that very morning. You stupid, stubborn, reckless prat!_

Lois pounded on the floor in a sudden flare of anger.

_You just had to go there, even though you knew it was dangerous. And now that you've gotten yourself killed, I'm left to deal with all this mess you left behind!_

In the background, the cheerful music tingled away, posing a stark contrast to Lois' mood.

_Deck the halls with boughs of holly, fa la la la…_

Lois' anger dissolved and instead she felt even more miserable. Why did she blame Richard for it? It wasn't Richards fault. Lois figured she would have done exactly the same. She and Richard were very much alike when it came down to a story. That's what she had liked in him in the first place.

She remembered the first time she had met Richard. Perry had taken him to office to introduce him, but Lois hadn't been paying attention. She had just received a call from a person who had claimed to know where Superman had gone, and she had been so engrossed that she had whipped around when somebody tapped her on the shoulder, spilling her very hot coffee over that someone's suit. That someone had been Richard.

She had apologised profusely, wiping at the dirty great blotch on Richards chest in a very Clark-like fashion, asking him to name something she could do to make it up to him. He had asked her out, and Lois had been on the point of rejecting him when she caught the smile on his face. Richard had a very nice smile. She had a weak spot for men with a nice smile. She had agreed, and things had gone very fast from there.

Lois started to sob as more memories of her and Richard came flooding in. Their first kiss... The day Richard took her and Jason to the park… The first time they had made love… Another happy Christmas… Richard crying with her as she held Jason for the very first time… Looking for Easter eggs in the back yard… His proposal…

Lois was now sobbing so hard she didn't hear Jason enter the room. In fact, she only realised his presence when he called out for her.

"M – Mommy?"

Lois lifted her blotched face to Jason, who seemed unsure of how to handle this new situation.

"Mommy, why are you crying? Didn't you like your gifts?"

Lois shook her head.

"No, I liked my gifts very much. I'm just very sad for Daddy."

"Oh," Jason's eyes flowed down to follow Lois' hand as she wiped a tear away. "He's really not coming back."

It wasn't a question. It was a statement.

"No, he isn't."

"I asked Santa, at the mall. Did you ask Santa?"

Jason threw his short arms around his mother's neck as another sob came up, and Lois enveloped her precious son in a tight bear hug, knowing it had to be a little uncomfortable for him, but desperate for the physical contact.

"Every single day."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_A/N: This chapter is one of the chapters I wrote on the famously delayed train. :) I now wonder why I was in such a cheerful mood afterwards... What does that say about me?_

_Well, anyway, please review!_


	17. Chapter 16 : Thank You

_A/N: Thank you; Weirdly (incurably insane? Hell yeah :-)), Mr. Firenze, Beeto, Danyu. You guys rock. And of course, my eternal gratitude to **LostSchizophrenic**, for catching all of my stupid mistakes before I make a idiot of myself. _

_This chapter is my favorite of the 'train-chapters'. I just hope you'll enjoy it too..._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Chapter 16 "Thank you"**

December merged seamlessly into January, and January faded into February as the constant downpour of rain continued to pound on people's heads or – if they were lucky – umbrellas. The only difference was that the temperature rose a couple degrees, warming the air, but doing nothing to change to chilliness in the wind. Of course, the chilliness didn't bother Clark, but the rain was still annoying. He wiped the wet hair out of his face, spending particular attention to his forehead, as he held the door open so Lois and Jason could enter his apartment.

"Ah…" Lois looked around. "It's cosy, I think it suits you."

"You've been here before." Clark said confused, wondering how she could have possibly forgotten she'd stayed here for a couple of days.

"Well, yes, but I wasn't really paying attention last time, was I?" Lois took off her drenched coat. "But I like it."

"_It's small_." Jason observed.

"Anybody up for a cup of hot chocolate?" Clark suggested, looking at Jason in particular. His suggestion was greeted with a loud cheer, and Clark chuckled.

"Come on then, Mister. You can help me make it."

Jason ran into the kitchen, and Clark followed, smiling at the boy's enthusiasm.

"Right. First thing we need to do is get everything we need. So what do we need for hot chocolate?

"Chocolate!" Jason replied immediately.

"Of course…" Clark pulled open a drawer and picked up a can with cocoa powder. "What else?"

This one was a little bit more difficult, and Jason had to think for a while before he replied; "Milk?"

"Very good. You get the milk, it's in the fridge… no, the blue carton, yes, that's the right one."

"Now what?"

"Now we make hot chocolate…"

0o0o0o0o

When Clark and Jason emerged from the kitchen ten minutes later they were greeted by a great shout of laughter from Lois. Clark grinned self-consciously, knowing he had to look ridiculous. Jason had knocked over the can of cocoa power in his enthusiasm, and the powder had billowed up in their faces, colouring them both very brown indeed.

Jason marched in front, clad in an apron way too big for him, proudly bearing a platter that held three steaming mugs.

"Why thank you." Lois said through her giggles as she took a cup from the plate Jason courteously presented to her.

"My god, you're completely covered." Lois wiped some of the powder from Jason's sleeve. "What did you do in there?"

"We made hot chocolate, Mommy."

"The cocoa got knocked over." Clark explained, sending Lois into a fresh wave of laughter.

"Oh, Clark. You're terrible!"

Clark didn't correct her assumption that Clark had been the one doing the knocking, and she took a sip.

"Hmm, it's … -" Her eyes widened "- er… sweet…"

Clark took a sip from his own cup. Sweet didn't even begin to cover it.

"Jason? Are you sure you only put two scoops of sugar in it?"

Jason nodded his head too quickly, and didn't quite look Clark in the eye.

Clark took another sip. It was really way too sweet, but he didn't think he had ever tasted anything more delicious, simply because his son had made it.

He leaned back in his seat and took a deep, contented sigh.

"Tough day?" Lois smiled at him.

"Perry made me write that article about NilsCorp board members."

Lois groaned. "You should have refused."

"_Somebody_ has to write it."

"Yes, but that somebody doesn't always have to be you."

Clark shrugged, and Lois rolled her eyes.

"Really, Clark. You've got to start standing up to yourself. You're a nice guy, and a good reporter. You deserve better than those crappy stories."

Clark felt himself warm at her words, but decided not to go too deep into the reason why he didn't stand up to himself.

"So, how's your story going, Lois?"

Lois raised one eyebrow. "Which one?"

"From the col – er, Stanford & Young." Clark said, catching himself before he mentioned collapsing buildings, not sure how she would take it.

"Oh, dead end. The guy didn't call me, and I've got no clue where to look for him."

"So, you're dropping it?"

Lois shrugged. "Unless he shows his face again."

There was a lull in the conversation, but it was a comfortable one, and Clark contented himself with sipping his sugary hot chocolate while listening to the wind howling outside.

"Really, Jason. We need to get you cleaned up." Lois said after a couple of minutes, eyeing her son.

"You could run him a bath." Clark suggested.

Lois nodded at him, and made to stand up, but Jason leaped out of his chair to stop her.

"I want to do it myself."

"Well, OK." Lois sank back in her chair, unsure. "Just make sure the water isn't too hot."

Lois and Clark sat in silence, side to side for a moment, before Lois broke the silence again.

"Clark?"

"Hmm?"

"I don't think I've ever thanked you."

Clark looked up.

"I seem to remember you thanked me for the coffee once." Clark joked, but Lois didn't laugh.

"No, I'm serious. You've done a lot for Jason and me. You've helped me out though I was never really nice to you and you spend all this time with Jason, even though you don't have to… Every time I'm feeling bad, I talk to you, and somehow you manage to make me smile again… and I just realise that I've never really thanked you for any of it."

"Ah, well, you don't have to thank me." Clark looked away. "I like spending time with Jason."

"And he likes spending time with you. You're great with kids. You'd be a great father."

Clark felt his face flush and started to fidget with his clothes, hoping that Lois wouldn't notice.

"Why are you still alone?" Lois suddenly asked.

If you only knew… 

"Oh, I don't know…" Clark replied evasively.

"Are you one of those people who wait for their one true love?" Lois asked with a grin. "You know Clark, I don't really believe there's such a thing."

"No?"

"No," Lois' eyes misted over for a while. "I used to believe in it, but I've learned the hard way that there's no such thing as a perfect partner. I bet if _you_ look around, there are lots of people nearby who could be good for you. It doesn't have to be love at first sight, you know"

"R – Right." Clark stammered. _It was love at first sight, and you wouldn't believe how near…_ "D – Don't you think you should check up on Jason?"

"What? Oh, yeah. Maybe I should." Lois walked out of the room and Clark breathed a sigh of relief, letting his head fall in his hands.

Why did I go to pieces like that? I must have looked like an idiot. Pull yourself together, Kent! 

He heard Lois' and Jason's voices and then footsteps returning to the living room; he quickly schooled his face into a more neutral expression.

"Well, Jason is fine, but I'm afraid your bathroom isn't." Lois said, looking apologetic.

Clark managed a goofy smile.

"Oh, well. I'll have it cleaned in no time."

"It's really messy."

"You underestimate my cleaning skill."

"You underestimate my son's mess-making skill."

"I think I got a pretty good idea of that in the kitchen." Clark replied grinning, wiping some of the cocoa out of his hair.

"That was _him_?"

"Oh, yeah." Clark nodded, and Lois laughed.

"You know, I meant what I said about you helping me." She said, leaning against the doorpost. "After – you know – after Richard died," Her face fell a little. "I didn't know what to do or who to turn to. My mother and sister live too far away and Superman, well – he's never there, unless I throw myself off a building."

"I'm sure he would have come if you'd called out for him." Clark objected, berating himself for not checking up on her more often.

"I guess, but talking to him was just very awkward because – " Lois sighed.

Because of Jason… 

"Well, it was just awkward. But with you… I don't know… I feel comfortable around you. Like I don't have to pretend to be strong. You're a good friend, Clark, I feel like I can really talk to you."

Clark smiled at her. He could never have dreamed half a year ago that his determination to befriend her would turn out to be this successful.

"You can. You know I'm always here to listen."

Lois beamed and Clark saw an emotion flicker across her face that he couldn't quite place.

"Really. I don't understand why you're still single." Lois walked to the table and started clearing away the mugs. "I've never even seen you with a woman. Did you _ever_ have a girlfriend?" She asked with a laugh.

"Uhm, yeah." Clark muttered.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. At High School. _Lana_."

"Why did you break up?"

_Because she found out I possess Kryptonian superpowers…  
_

"We grew apart."

"Hmm, yeah. That happens. There hasn't been anyone else since? Maybe you should change your image. You know, get a new suit, and _lose the glasses_. You've got nice eyes you know, you shouldn't hide them."

Clark looked at her back as she retreated into the kitchen.

"What's wrong with my image?"

Lois turned around and seized him up, an amused glint in her eyes.

"Well, excuse my saying so, but you look a bit … dorky."

Clark put on a fake hurt expression.

"Gee, _thanks_!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Please review...


	18. Chapter 17: Bonding

_A/N: Pfff, busy day. I could just sneak in the time to upload this one. Please enjoy while I run off again..._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Chapter 17 "Bonding"**

Perry White was sitting in his office, hands folded on his stomach and both feet on the desk, following a discussion on the television.

One of the men on TV signalled wildly as he gave a passionate speech about justice, truth and trust. All because of the fraud-scandal at Metropolis General that had come to light this morning with today's edition of The Daily Planet. The board members were quoting the article – _Lois' article_ – once in the so many minutes, and The Daily Planet was mentioned often. Perry smiled contently as he thought of all the free advertisement.

_Memo to self; Let Lois have her way, next time she wants something._

There was a knock on the door and young Jimmy Olsen walked in. Perry switched off the television and removed his feet from the desk.

"You wanted to see me, Chief?"

"Come in, Olsen. I want to know if you've got anything for tomorrow's front-page."

Jimmy's mouth dropped open.

"The f-front-page, Chief?"

"Yes Olsen. You went with Lois to Metropolis General this morning, didn't you?"

"Well, yes… but - "

"And it's your job to shoot pictures, isn't it, Olsen?"

Jimmy Olsen nodded meekly.

"That hospital-scandal will be on the front page again, tomorrow. So, I'll ask you again; do you have a picture for tomorrows front-page?"

"Y-yes Chief … I'll get them right away."

Young Jimmy hurried out of the office and Perry watched him go.

_Olsen is just like Kent. _Perry mused.

_Always on edge, nervous, afraid to fail. Modesty and caution aren't the best tools for a cunning reporter. _Someone_ should help this kid gain some confidence._

Jimmy re-entered the office with a pack of photos, and Perry skimmed through them, picking out two pictures that impressed him.

"Chief? I was wondering, w – why did you choose me? I – I mean, not because I'm not grateful," Jimmy added hastily. "But why me and not Arthur Griffin?"

"Arthur has been performing below standard for a while now, I think his new girlfriend made him soft."

Perry tapped his fingers on the shiny wooden surface of his desk.

"You, on the other hand, handed in some pretty damn good photo's over the last few weeks."

Jimmy tried to fight the full-blown grin on his face as Perry made his pick.

"COPYBOY!"

"Chief?" A spotty teenager appeared in the doorway.

_They get younger every year…_

"I want this on tomorrow's front-page." Perry handed the boy a picture of the Hospital's director wearing the expression of a deer caught in the headlights.

"Sure thing, Chief!" And the boy was gone.

"Jimmy, son, take a seat."

Jimmy, looking startled to be addressed as 'son' by the boss, obeyed.

"You work closer with Lois than I do. How is she holding up?"

Perry followed Jimmy's look at Lois, who was sitting cross-legged on Clark's desk, talking rapidly.

"Well, I think she's alright, Chief. I mean, she's yelling again…"

"Good,"

Perry had noticed that too. Lois had been unusually quiet for a good number of months, with good reason of course, but the last few weeks she seemed to be her noisy, lively self again. She had re-gained her fiery attitude, if yesterday's article was anything to go by.

Perry sent Jimmy back to his seat after pushing him for more information – and gaining nothing -, but he kept his eyes on Lois. She was chatting and laughing with Clark Kent and Perry felt a rush of gratitude towards the mild-mannered reporter. He had asked Clark to take care of Lois, and from what he had heard, Clark had risen to the occasion admirably.

Perry's family was healing, its members were closer, but Perry regretted that it had taken something as tragic as Richard's death for them to bond over.

Talking about bonding. Lois and Clark had grown very close over the last half-year. Clark taking her and Jason to places, spending a lot of time together. And now they were laughing and chatting and smiling and _teasing_. Perry's eyes widened.

_No, I'm imagining things. There's no way she would … not this soon…_

Perry rubbed his temple. He had never been wrong before…

_But with Clark, of all people? Clark was nothing like Richard … or Superman for that matter… Well, maybe they don't realize it yet, but something is definitely there…_

He sat up straight when suddenly Lois looked directly at him and walked over.

"Perry?"

"Lois?"

"This may be a strange request, but I was wondering if you could pick up Jason from school. Clark and I have an interview we really can't cancel, and Jimmy said he was busy too. I know you like Jason, so…"

_Me? Pick up little Jason?_ A little scene popped up in Perry's head where Jason ran towards him, squealing "Uncle Perry!" the moment he entered the classroom, just like Richard used to do when he was little.

A smile started to grow on his face, but he quickly masked it. All his family and bonding stuff was nice, but he was still the boss. He couldn't go around and pick up his employee's kids.

Then suddenly his memo-to-self came back to him. _Let Lois have her way, next time she wants something._

"Alright."

"Really?" Lois said, incredulously.

"Yes, I'll pick him up, you go and work that interview."

"Thanks Perry!" Lois smiled relieved. "You do know, at three o'clock - "

"Yes, I know. Now, go!"

Lois left the office in a hurry and Perry leaned back in his chair, put his feet on the desk and switched the television back on before putting his hands behind his head. The discussion was still on, but Perry wasn't really paying attention.

"Uncle Perry," he muttered.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_A/N: Oh, and thanks to Weirdly (some stories portray Lois as a shallow person, I think she's just someone who never stood still long enough to look beyond the surface, but that doesn't make her an unpleasant person. I'm glad you like her!), Mr.Firenze, logan's run, Sunny2006, Mona (Yeah, Lois is starting to see Clark in a different light. More to come!), Edith (I hope you liked the other chapters too!), MsSupaFan and, last but not least, Beeto (It's going to happen eventually, but don't hold your breath ;-))._

_Thank you, **LostSchizophrenic**, for the beta._


	19. Chapter 18 : Superman versus Clark

_A/N: To those of you who like to see the Clark/Superman-Lois friendship grow, (that's probably all of you) enjoy the chapter!  
Weirdly, Mr.Firenze, MsSupaFan, Mona and Beeto; Thank you so much for your reviews! _

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Chapter 18 "Superman versus Clark" **

Lois was in the kitchen busy skinning potatoes - music sounded from the living room where Jason was watching TV - when she felt a breeze and heard an excited squeal from Jason. Lois rushed to the living room to find Superman hovering by the window.

"Hi," Lois said, lost for words.

"Hello Lois, Jason. Am I disturbing?"

"N-No, no. Come in."

Superman floated through the open window, and Lois straightened her skirt, hoping her face wasn't as red as it felt.

"Nice of you to drop by."

Jason hopped around Superman in adoration - the TV completely forgotten - obviously full of questions but unable to decide which to ask first.

"It's been a while. How are you doing?"

"We're OK."

"Superman, do you think happy thoughts when you fly?"

Lois and Superman stared at the little boy.

"Jason, why are you asking that?"

Jason turned to his mother.

"Mr Clark read Peter Pan to me and he said that you can only fly when you think happy thoughts. If you don't, you fall. Did you ever fall, Superman?"

Lois shot a small smile at Superman.

"Yes, I fell not so very long ago, remember."

Jason's round face fell a little as he recalled that event.

"Mommy said you were very sick."

"I was."

"But you're better now, aren't you?"

"I'm fine now."

"Er - I probably should … - " Lois pointed to the kitchen. "I was preparing dinner."

"Oh, yeah. I'll talk with Jason."

"Do you … want to stay for dinner? I could make you something…"

"No, that's alright. I just dropped in for a short visit."

Lois nodded and moved back into the kitchen, wiping her sweaty hands on her blouse as she went. Why did Superman always cause her to act like a pathetic lovesick schoolgirl? Swooning, sweating, blushing and stammering.

_Because he's smoking hot!_

Lois started peeling potatoes again, daydreaming about Superman's perfectly shaped figure that she wanted to explore, the strong jaw line she wanted to trace with her fingers, the adorable mop of dark hair that she wanted to run her hands through and those impossible eyes… He really had very nice eyes.

_Like Clark_.

Lois lowered her knife for a moment. Where did _that_ thought come from? True, Clark had nice eyes behind those ridiculous glasses of his, but that had nothing to do with Superman.

She took a few steps back to see how Jason and Superman were doing. They were sitting on the couch, talking. The big red cape lay draped over the seat. Just talking.

_Well, what did you expect? Superman is not going to play horsy with him, only Clark does that. _

Lois giggled quietly as she recalled the moment; Clark on his knees, a delighted Jason perched on his back. The poor man had been crawling around the table with one hand, preventing his glasses to fall from his nose with the other…

Lois smiled fondly. Good old Clark.

Would Superman be just as good with Jason as Clark? Jason was Superman's son after all. What type of dad would Superman have been if everything were different? Would Superman take Jason to the park on Sunday, just to play ball? Would he carry Jason on his neck in the zoo, so Jason could see the giraffes better? Lois doubted it. That just didn't seem like Superman.

Superman was there, clad in his blue suit. Terribly romantic, but always out of reach. It was the mysteriousness that made him so attractive, but it also made him distant. Like he always hovered an inch from her snatching fingers, and Lois was always nervous when he was around.

Lois laid down her knife.

It was that feeling of comfort and carelessness that she missed with Superman, and that she liked so much in Clark. But Clark lacked Superman's thrill and excitement that made her knees go weak and made her want him to sweep her of her feet. Lois didn't think there would be a man on this earth who had both.

_There's no such thing as a perfect partner, remember!_ _Hell, not even Richard…_

Lois clapped her hand for her mouth, her eyes wide.

_Oh, my God. Richard! Here I am, comparing men, when Richard … - alright, these thoughts are stopping right now!_

Lois forcibly pushed Clark and Superman out of her mind and returned to the job at hand. Potatoes. She didn't look up again until the potatoes were almost ready and a soft knock on wood sounded.

Superman was leaning casually against the doorpost, smiling. Lois' breath hitched.

"I'm going off, again."

"Thank you for stopping by."

"You asked me to drop in a little more often."

Lois smiled.

"And you listened."

"I always listen."

"I know."

Superman walked towards her and gently tucked a curly strand of hair behind her eyes. His eyes blazed with an emotion Lois couldn't read, but she felt the tingle in the air and it made the hair on the back of her neck stand up.

"Goodbye Lois."

"Bye Superman."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_A/N: This chapter is not beta-ed. Just so you know. All mistakes are mine._


	20. Chapter 19 : Fathers

_A/N: Hello! There I am again with a new chapter! It's one of my favorite; the scene at the end was one of the idea's I couldn't get out of my head after watching SR. I just _had_ to put it in. So there, I hope you like it._

_I'm also very excited about the number of reviews, WOOT! The observant among you will have noticed I've reached the grand total of 100! Compare it to my previous record of 30, and you'll understand today's good mood._

_ Thanks to Weirdly, mr.Firenze, Mona and hobbitsdoitbetter (100th! Everybody, go check out her story 'In The Dark'.) And to **LostSchizophrenic** for the beta, of course.  
_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Chapter 19 "Fathers" **

Clark Kent was walking around with a spring in his step these days. Things were going _very_ well for him lately. Better than he could ever have hoped when he left, almost six years ago.

The last weeks he had been spending two or three days a week with Lois and Jason. And he savoured every second of it.

Lois considered him a good friend she could be herself with, and he and Jason got along really well. But that was as Clark Kent. As Superman he was a little less successful in the Lane-household.

Lois was so much warmer to Clark than she was to Superman. Clark had been afraid that maybe Lois was less than pleased with him for failing to save Richard, but after last evening's chat in the kitchen, it was pretty obvious that she still had a crush on him.

Jason had never treated Superman with anything but worshipping adoration, but it was rather impersonal and Clark had the feeling that Jason too preferred the man in the ill-fitting suit over the man in the blue suit.

Clark's mind wandered to the previous evening. He had had quite a serious talk with Jason about Richard. It was a subject Jason had never really breached with Clark, but somehow he had been willing to discuss it with Superman.

Clark's smile turned into a frown as he recalled the expression on his son's face as he explained that, even with superpowers, it was impossible to save everybody and that sometimes people you care about just _die_.

He had even told Jason about his father, Jonathan, and he could have sworn that he saw Jason's lower lip tremble.

Clark was shaken out of his thoughts when his sensitive ears picked up the sound of two familiar heartbeats approaching. He x-rayed his surroundings over the rim of his glasses.

Bingo! Two of his favourite people in the world were coming his way. Clark schooled his face into the usual goofy grin as Lois and Jason stepped out of the elevator.

Lois was immediately pulled into conversation by Jimmy, but Jason made a beeline for Clark.

" Hi Mr Clark!"

Clark couldn't help but beam at the little boy.

"Hello there, Jason. Did you have a fun day at school?"

Jason nodded happily.

"U-huh. Mrs Gills made us say the alphabet today. Do you want to hear it?"

"Bring it on." Clark smiled.

"A … b … c … - "

Lois disengaged herself from Jimmy and walked over, rolling her eyes as she heard what her son was saying.

" - … g … h … i … - "

"Sorry about that, Clark," She said, nodding at Jason. "He's been reciting the alphabet the entire ride to office, too."

" - … n … o … q … er, no … p, and _then_ q … - "

Clark grinned.

"That's a good thing. It means he'll never forget."

" - … x … y … z!"

Clark applauded and Jason glowed.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm writing a story for the newspaper."

"Can I help?"

Clark pretended to size Jason up.

"Well …"

"_Please_?"

"I think that, now that you know the alphabet, you can help me type."

Jason cheered and Clark pulled him onto his lap.

"I say which letter we need, and you type it, OK?"

Jason nodded his head vigorously.

"OK … r … a little to the side, _there_ … e … yes, that's the one … c … o … - "

"Well, what do we have here?" Perry had joined the small group.

"I'm writing a story!" Jason said brightly, and Perry laughed.

"So I see. Do I have to pay you now?"

Jason shook his head.

"I'm for free."

"Good." Perry ruffled Jason's hair and continued his path to his office, wading through the desks.

" - … n … down, down … and then the _c_ again…"

"Daddy wrote stories here, too." Jason suddenly piped up, and the smiles on Lois' and Clark's faces fell.

"Yes, he did." Lois said quietly.

_Both of them…_ The thought quickly shot through Clark's mind.

Suddenly Jason twisted in his seat and observed Clark closely, before tugging on his mother's sleeve.

"Mommy? Can I have Clark as my new Daddy?"

Clark gasped in shock and Lois' mouth, just like those of a couple of bystanders, dropped open.

"He's just like Daddy! He's nice, he takes me to the park, he writes stories for the newspaper. And _you_ like him!"

To his horror, Clark felt his face heat up and his eyes water, and he desperately tried to school his features into something more neutral, though he knew he was failing abysmally.

"Sweety, you can't just _choose_ your Daddy. You only get _one_." Lois said weekly.

But Jason disagreed.

"But Mrs Gills told us about Stepfathers and Godfathers. She said people could be your Daddy even if they weren't really your Daddy." Jason looked a little confused, like he didn't really understand it anymore. "And Mrs Gills knows _everything_."

Jason crossed his arms determinedly, as if that last bit decided the matter. Clark supposed it would have been amusing if it concerned someone else.

"Well, Mrs Gills is right about that, but Clark still isn't your father …"

"Then I want Mr Clark to be my Wantfather."

"Your Wa - _what_?"

"My Wantfather. There's Stepfathers and Godfathers. Why can't there be Wantfathers?"

"Well, alright. I suppose that couldn't hurt…"

The bemused smile Lois shot at Clark turned into a puzzled look when she caught sight of his face. Clark didn't even want to think about the number of emotions that were visible on his face, clear for everyone to see.

Jason shot Clark one of his broad grins and threw his arms around his neck, knocking his glasses askew.

"Now you're my Wantfather."

Clark held Jason tightly and closed his eyes.

"And you're my Wantson."


	21. Chapter 20 : Mothers

_A/N: Thanks guys, for the positive response on the previous chapter. Every single review brings a huge smile to my face. You've got no idea how much I lik 'em. So, hugs to everybody who reviewed; Mr.Firenze, Kaimi Hoshi, PhoebeADA, Beeto, hobbitsdoitbetter (well, I'm not sure if I can do that everytime, but I'll try ;-) ), Mona, Weirdly, Borntobe.. and Dr. Strangelove Lover._

_Oh, and I'd like to wish my beta, **LostSchizophrenic**, a lot of fun on her trip! She's having a well-earned break so she can't beta the next couple of chapters, but thank heaven for **Weirdly**, who agreed to fill her shoes. Thanks girl::smooch:_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Chapter 20 "Mothers"**

"And called me his _Wantfather _yesterday! I thought I was going to lose it right there."

Clark was pacing in the kitchen. Martha was keeping an eye on him as she fetched tome tea.

"What's a Wantfather?"

"Something he came up with. Like Stepfathers and Godfathers, he decided there should be _Wantfathers_ too. You understand Ma? _He chose me as his father_."

"He sounds like a bright kid to me."

"Oh, he is…" A small smile played on Clark's lips, and Martha was suddenly reminded of the way Jonathan would proudly talk about Clark. Martha felt a sudden pang and the wished he were there. _He would have loved this conversation. And I think Clark could use a father right now._

"He might be five, but he's a lot keener than the rest of us."

"More reason to tell him quickly."

Clark rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"I know."

Martha knew her son was troubled. She had known it the second he walked over the threshold. Most of the contact they had had since Clark had left Smallville had been over the telephone. Clark usually didn't fly by, unless he really needed to talk.

"Jason needs to hear this from you and Lois, Clark." Martha pressed the subject just a little further.

Clark sighed deeply and removed his pointless glasses. The look in his eyes was so lost that Martha felt her heart arch and she got up from the couch to embrace her son. She was a tiny woman compared to Clark, but she always marveled how _small_ Clark could be around her.

"Oh Clark, I know how hard this must be for you. Remember that your father and I had to tell you that you weren't really our son. Pa was so upset about it he even suggested not telling you at all." She looked up from his broad chest to his face. "But we both knew we couldn't keep the lie up any longer. You were going to find out, especially with those powers of yours. It was just a matter of time."

"Just like Jason." Clark muttered.

"_Exactly_ like Jason."

"I'm afraid he'll take it badly and that he doesn't want to have anything to do with me."

"Are you kidding?" Martha let go of her son. "He's is going to be thrilled when he finds out he'll be able to do all the things Superman can do."

"But he'll be so confused. With Richard dying and everything…"

Martha frowned. _Yes, that was a problem_.

"I think you'll just have to make it clear to him that you're not going to take Richard's place. That you'll just be _another_ father."

Clark started pacing again.

"How did I end up in this mess?" It wasn't a question.

"How did Lois react when Jason called you _father_?"

Clark shrugged. "I think she was alright with it. She was more surprised to see the expression on my face." Clark sat down on the couch and buried his face in his hands. "I couldn't hide it, Ma."

"But she doesn't expect anything, right?"

"No, she thinks I was just incredibly _touched_ by Jason's affection. She and the rest of the office."

Clark groaned in his hands.

"I don't know how much longer I can keep it up."

"Who says you have to keep it up?"

Clark looked up, with a curious expression on his face.

"What do you mean?"

"Look, Clark," Martha sat back with a sigh. "Lois cares for you, and she's proven herself trustworthy over the last years."

"You're suggesting I tell her?"

"I'm suggesting you don't make it harder than is has to be."

"She'll _hate_ me."

"She's got a right to know who the real father of her son is. And don't be ridiculous, she won't _hate_ you."

"I don't know, Ma…"

"Clark, mothers like to know everything about their children. I know, it drove me mad that I didn't know anything about your real parents."

Clark looked unconvinced.

"Look, you don't have to decide right now, but promise me you'll think about it."

"Alright."

"Good." Martha laid a hand on his arm. "And do something about Jason quickly. Around age five, children learn to understand family connections and they'll try to find out their _roots_. This is the best moment to fill him in."

"How do you know so sure?"

Martha smiled.

"Because I had a little boy once, too."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_A/N: Mona suggested after chapter 18 that I had Martha come and play a part in the story. I already had this chapter finished at that time, so I was_ _gaping at her review. You were so close to the truth! You couldn't have known this! Ah well, you were paying attention. I like that. :-)_

_Everyone review! Oh, and for the Cloisters among you, you're gonna like chapter 21::Grin:_


	22. Chapter 21 : Fallen

_A/N: The usual thanks: Dr. Strangelove Lover, Mr.Firenze, Beeto, red lightning, Mona (well, it's not decision-time just yet, but the moment keeps coming closer and closer), MsSupaFan, Anothershipper (I don't know your name, but, did you get the chapter? I hope you liked the ending... and Loise (I hope you liked the other chapters too!)_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Chapter 21 "Falling"**

The SUV came to a halt, and Lois unclasped her seatbelt, hastily stepping out of the car. The strong wind immediately whipped around her face, making her hair dance.

Thank God it isn't raining anymore… 

Running across the street, Lois looked up to the tall building. Clark's apartment was at the top, she knew. Squinting to shield her eyes from the wind, she could see his window. She just hoped he was still at home.

She wrenched open the door and hurried into the building – her hair died down immediately - , making her way over to the elevator.

"Come on." She pushed the button a couple of times. "Hurry up."

Within ten seconds she lost what little patience she had and rushed to the stairs. She heard the _ding_ of the elevator right when she arrived on the second floor. She briefly reconsidered going with the elevator. Taking the stairs would make her all sweaty, frazzled and out of breath – there were quite a number stairs to go yet.

Then she wondered why looking sweaty bothered her. It was not like Clark was going to care. So why did she care how she looked around him?

Her feet didn't slow down as her brain pondered this question, taking step after step, and Lois finally emerged at the seventh floor, panting heavily.

I shouldn't have dropped out of aerobics… Lois berated herself as she knocked on the door. Nobody answered, and Lois groaned. Please tell me I didn't take those stairs for nothing… 

She just turned around when the door flew open. Lois sighed relieved.

"Thank God, I thou –"

Lois froze and her breath hitched in her throat.

Clark stood in front of her. Doorknob still in hand. He was looking at her with his usual grin, the stupid glasses, but_ without _his ugly suit…

Lois' eyes traveled down. The only thing that covered him was a frayed dirty-white towel around his middle. His chest was exposed, and Lois could see every single muscle.

"Hi, sorry it took so long. I was just in the shower."

A couple of drops ran down his body, only to be absorbed by the towel. Lois licked her lips. "So I see…"

"You're here for your suitcase?" His voice seemed to come from afar.

"Suitcase?" Lois mumbled distractedly. She didn't have the foggiest idea what she was doing up here anymore. "Wha - I'm .. " She blinked "The suitcase, yeah, I'm here for my suitcase."

Clark shot her a strange look.

"Lois, is something wrong?"

"N – No, nothing's wrong." _Something is _very_ right…_

"You sure?"

"Y-yeah."

"OK," Clark shot her a smile and moved into the apartment, leaving Lois clinging at the doorpost.

_His back's muscly too… _Lois' eyes traveled down to the towel _… and his butt…_ Lois felt her face flush rapidly when Clark bent over to pick the suitcase up. She tried very much to look away, but her eyes were glued to the spot where the soft white material was stretched tightly, showing clearly what was underneath…

"I figured you'd come back for it, but I had expected you sooner."

He walked back and presented the suitcase to her, and it took Lois a moment to realize that she was supposed to accept it.

"Uh, I was busy…"

"Ah."

It was silent for a moment, and Lois drank in more of Clark's physique. From the towel to his abs – _My God, his abs!_ – to his broad chest, to his kind face with big blue eyes staring at her in concern.

"Lois, you absolutely sure there's nothing wrong? You're acting very odd. You know you can talk to me when –"

"No, no, no, I'm fine…"

Suddenly the dense fog in Lois' mind cleared a little, and she realized how pathetic she must look, standing in the doorway, arms limp by her side, gaping at her colleague and good friend. She closed her mouth abruptly and shook her head to clear her mind.

"I'm fine, look, I've got to hurry. I need to pick up Jason from school and I'm already late."

Clark seemed to be a little reassured now that Lois' old self was breaking through again.

"Alright, I won't keep you then."

"Bye Clark. And _thanks_." She held up the suitcase.

"No problem. Bye Lois."

The door closed and Lois leaned her head against the wall, trying to sort out the jumbling mass of thoughts and emotions.

Lois Lane! What the hell was that? You were practically drooling … over Clark Kent of all people! I must have looked like a complete idiot… 

Against the cool wall, Lois' face felt even hotter and she touched her cheeks – she knew they must be flaming red.

_Why did he have to answer the door like that? Couldn't he have covered himself? How much trouble is it to grab a coat or something? He should have realised walking around like that would… _

As her internal voice continued to rant Lois sank to the ground with her back against the wall.

_Oh, God. How shallow am I? Half a year ago I never so much as looked at him twice, and as soon as he takes his shirt off I'm fawning all over him. Did he notice? Of course he noticed! He's not stupid. What will he think of me now? Will he start to act differently? Will things change?_

Lois remembered the wonderful moments with Clark during the last couple of months in which they had grown so close. Just the two of them talking and joking on the couch. Clark playing with Jason on the rug. Clark simply holding her close when she missed Richard so much. Clark lifting Jason up so he could the giraffes better.

And then other things; just moments at work. Clark giving her his usual goofy greeting. Handing her a cup of coffee before she even realized she wanted it. The natural way he always helped other people out. The kind smile. Those ridiculous glasses…

Lois felt her stomach constrict and her eyes flew open as realization hit...

_Am I…? No … he's Clark Kent! He's a friend, a colleague, I can't … Think about Richard!_

But as much as she kept shaking her head, the more clearer it got. Lone Wolf Lane was falling for Clark 'Farm Boy' Kent form Nowheresville… And not because of his abs or his muscly back, but because his knocking things over and his stupid grin. Because he was _him_…

The small smile that had been starting to form disappeared when the daydreams made way for reality.

_What will happen when he notices? I'd would be so like him to take his distance, to give me some space. I don't want him to take his distance. Jason needs him close and… _Lois forced herself to admit it. _And so do I…_

Lois rested her head on her knees.

_Should I tell him? How will he react? Will all this ruin everything we've built up over the last seven months? The ease, the comfort … the friendship._

Lois tried to envision a life without Clark's friendship. Without his soothing presence, and his kind words. She tried to picture what she would be if it hadn't been for Clark cheering her up when she felt down. She tried to picture it and she realised she couldn't.

It was strange to see how dependent a woman she was, despite her image. It was strange how much she leaned on the men in her life. She counted to people helping her out when she messed up. She counted on Superman when she threw herself in the middle of a dangerous situation. She hadn't noticed how big a part Richard had been in her life, until he left a gaping hole. A gaping hole that Clark had filled, and Lois didn't think she could bear it if she lost Clark too.

Lois squared her back when she made her decision. She would not act on it. She would not jeopardise their friendship for anything. She would pretend nothing had changed. She was professional enough to separate her work form her private life.

A soft _click_ shook Lois out of her thoughts. She had jumped to her feet the moment Clark appeared. Though properly dressed this time, the very thought of what that brown suit was hiding was enough to set Lois' head aflame again.

_Act casual!_

"Lois? Why are you still here? I thought you said you had to hurry?"

"What, I – "

_Jason…_

Lois checked her watch and groaned.

"Damn! Eh, yeah. I do have to hurry. Bye!"

Without a backwards glance Lois ran down the stairs again, towards her patiently awaiting son.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_A/N: The first part of the chapter was a joy to write, but my muses deserted me halfway, so the second half was a bit more problematic. In the end it took me about a week to finish it (usually I write a chapter in 2 days...) I hope you_ _like it nevertheless..._

_Review!_

_**Edited at 10/8: **__Beeto pointed out to me that leaving a five-year old alone in the car is an extremely irresponsible thing to do, and I agree, so I changed it. It changes nothing for the storyline... I'll update as soon as I can!_


	23. Chapter 22 : Birthday

_A/N: Whoa, my muses are alive again! I managed to write a lot today and I didn't even need a traincrash... I'm currently working on chapter 31 and I think I'm almost halfway the story now... I'd never thought I would even get this far. It's really thanks to the great feedback. Without you guys I would have dropped this after 10 chapters or something, but hey, I think I am actually going to finish it for a change. _

_The response on the last chapter put a huge grin on my face again. 11 reveiws for one chapter... it's my new personal record. Thank you: Dr Strangelove Lover, Beeto (Thanks for the PM, did you notice I changed it?), Mona, Sunny2006, MrFirenze, WeirdIT, JJ, bluecatdevil, hobbitsdoitbetter, Weirdly and DrLuForever (Yeah, it's better this way, isn't it?)!_

_Just one more thing before I'll let you read the chapter, for those of you who didn't notice, I slightly adjusted chapter 21. Nothing big really, but it was pointed out to me by Beeto that it is irresponsible for a mother to leave a five-year old alone in a car. I hadn't thought about it, but I absolutely agree. Lois is not a irresponible mother in my book, so I changed it. That would be all. Enjoy your reading, I sure had a lot of fun writing!_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Chapter 22 "Birthday"**

Lois sat at her desk at The Daily Planet. It was too late in the evening and all of her colleagues had left for their homes and families. All of them – except for one.

Clark was still typing on a story, his hands flying over the keyboard, the rhythmic ticking was the only sound in the usually so very noisy room.

Lois redirected her renegade attention to the job at hand. The document her monitor displayed only held three sentences.

Her hands hovered over the keyboard, but remained still when no ideas came to her. Lois rubbed her eyes, willing the sleep away. She felt _so_ drowsy.

"Do you need some help?"

Lois whipped around in her seat and spotted Clark, who stood close behind her. _Very close_.

"Euh, I got no inspiration…" Lois stammered.

"Well, I can help inspiring you," Clark said. He had an unusual expression on his face that Lois couldn't quite place, but she liked it nonetheless. It sent a shiver down her spine.

"You can?"

"Yep. Get up and close your eyes."

Lois raised an eyebrow at him, wondering what this was about, but followed his instructions with good grace nevertheless.

The good grace faded as she felt rather stupid standing there, in the middle of the office, with her eyes closed; but all thoughts of foolishness disappeared when she felt hot breath on her face.

Lois felt herself tense up and her pulse quickened, her eyes shut tight. What was he doing?

A surprised little yelp escaped from the back of her throat when his lips met hers very softly. She tried to open her eyes but found that she couldn't. She was just standing there, allowing Clark to kiss her, her mind reeling.

Just when Lois started to respond to the kiss, Clark broke it off. A small moan of disappointment from Lois was silenced when she felt his hot breath again, this time close to her ear.

"Does this inspire you?" The moist warmth tickled her skin. Lois could only nod, eyes still closed.

A shiver ran down her spine when Clark kissed her earlobe before sucking on it.

"Clark, I – "

Clark shushed her, a finger on her lips.

"Shh, don't talk."

He planted a trail of kisses in her neck and Lois moved her head to the side, relishing the sensation. Oh, how much she wanted this.

The trail of kisses ended at her collarbone, and Lois' eyes fluttered open to meet Clark's powerful gaze. His blue eyes were blazing.

Lois trailed a finger across his jaw line and felt the short stubble. She shot a smile at him, to let him know everything was alright, and his face broke into a grin so deliciously intoxicating that Lois could hold back no longer.

In a quick movement, Lois buried her hands in his rich dark hair and pulled him towards her, kissing him hard and passionately.

Two strong arms encircled her waist and Lois suddenly found her entire body pressed against Clark's.

Clark's tongue pressed on her lips, urging her to give him entrance while his hands caressed her back.

A sudden need to feel Clark even closer struck Lois and she threw her arms around him to told him tightly.

Lois now began to pant because of the long kiss, but she didn't want to break it. The lack of oxygen made her feel a little light in the head, and she didn't even immediately realise it when Clark picked her up and lifted her onto her desk. Her back pressed into her keyboard, and she was faintly aware of five lines of 'g's printing themselves on her word processor.

His hands moved under the fabric of her blouse, and the very touch of skin on skin made her feel like she was on fire.

"Oh, Clark – "

"Mommy?"

Lois' hands stayed when she heard what Clark called her. She pulled away to look at him.

"What did you say?" Lois managed, panting. Clark looked at her, distracted.

"I didn't say anything."

"But I heard – "

"Mommy?"

Lois looked at Clark as his face began to change. He suddenly looked younger and the stubble melted into his chin. Lois blinked, her foggy brain not capable of understanding what was going on.

"Mommy!"

Clark's face morphed finally into Jason's and Lois' eyes flew open wide.

She was lying in bed, sheets tangled around her legs, and her very innocent little boy was staring at her from beside the bed.

"Mommy? Are you sleeping?"

"W-What?" Lois croaked, shaking her head to rid her mind of the lively images that clouded her thoughts.

"Are you awake or are you sleeping? It looked like you were sleeping but you were talking to Mr Clark and people can only talk when they're awake, right? Why were you talking to Mr Clark when he's not here?"

It took a while for Lois to understand what her little boy was saying.

"Oh, Munchkin, I was sleeping. I was … dreaming about Clark, that's why I was talking about him." Lois felt her face flush and she hoped she hadn't said too much.

"You were sleeping?"

"Yes."

Jason's face fell. "Are you mad at me now for waking you up?"

Breath finally under control, Lois managed a smile.

"No, honey, I'm not mad at you." _God knows how much further that could have gone… _"Why did you wake me up?"

"Because I grew!"

"You grew…" Lois repeated, not understanding.

"U-huh, when I went to bed yesterday, I was just five years old, and now I'm six years old. And six year old boys are big boys, so I grew while I was sleeping. Look!"

Jason stretched his arms out in front of him. The soft material of his pyjama top pulled back to reveal his wrists.

"See?"

Lois' mind was now clear and clean, though remnants of the dream lingered in the back of her mind, and she smiled at Jason, deciding to play it along.

"Wow, you grew right out of your pyjamas!"

Jason beamed and Lois ruffled his hair, kissing his forehead.

"Happy birthday, sweetheart."

Lois patted on the blankets and Jason jumped on the bed, snuggling close to his mother, causing her to smile in satisfaction.

"So, can you wait until after breakfast, or do you want your presents now?"

The way Jason sat upright and grinned excitedly told Lois that her son had inherited some of her famous impatience after all.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Lois leaned on the refrigerator for some support, and she closed her eyes in an attempt to give her busy mind a rest.

The sound of laughter, music and animated chatting drifted into the kitchen.

Lois had been running around all evening, trying to please all of her guests.

Jimmy, Perry and - of course – Clark had offered to help out in the kitchen, but she had told them to remain seated. The truth was she didn't mind being alone for a moment.

It wasn't like she had never organised parties before. She'd had busier birthdays. She was used to busy crowds and lot's of noise – hell, she thrived on it.

It wasn't the running around that bothered her either. She felt in her element when she was busy; little time for small talk because the was always something to be done. It was her way of life.

No, it was a certain bespectacled colleague of hers that exhausted her – against all his good intentions.

She had tried the entire evening to pretend nothing was wrong, but the fact was that his mere presence drove all other thoughts out of her mind. She constantly had to cover up for her inattentiveness and Clark's encouraging smiles weren't helping in the slightest. It was wearing her thin.

Lois opened the fridge and pulled out the carton of apple juice to refill Jason's cup. The last few days had been difficult enough at work. Lois had never noticed exactly how close they worked together – physically close.

She didn't need Perry's rant to know that she was performing well below standard lately. She couldn't keep her head in the game as long as Clark stood right next to her. She would practically feel the heat emanating from his body and she would think about how much that ugly suit actually hid.

"And there I go again." Lois muttered under her breath.

_Think about Richard… think about Richard…_

Lois had taken up the habit of repeating this mantra in her head every time the daydreams popped up again. Forcing herself to see her deceased fiancé's face, the images of Clark faded into the background, along with the last bit of her good mood.

Lois stared out of the window at the trees swaying in the wind as the apple juice dangled from her hand, and asked herself the question she had been pondering for weeks:

_Am I being unfaithful?_

Lois knew that she hadn't done anything wrong – technically. It was just a feeling she didn't act on and it wasn't like she was still formally bound to Richard. But despite all that, she just felt so damn guilty.

_Would Richard consider this cheating?_

No, she was sure he wouldn't. After all, he knew about her crush on Superman and he hadn't held that against her, either. _But this isn't Superman. This is Clark we're talking about._

But it's the same difference really…

_No it's not. Superman had already been going on, long before you met Richard. This whole Clark-thing is new._

But Richard still wouldn't think of this as cheating. He'd want me to move on…

…_within a few months of his death?_

Her internal dialogue ended abruptly when Lois felt a hand on her shoulder. She quickly whipped around, finding herself face to face with the very person she had been trying to push out of her mind.

"Lois, are you OK?"

Lois nodded, afraid that her voice would come out unnaturally high if she spoke.

"You've been acting a little strange today. All week actually."

Clark looked at her in concern, his very blue eyes were begging her to share her problems with him, but Lois simply couldn't.

"Really, Clark, I'm fine. I'm just a little tired."

Lois turned around again, knowing that Clark didn't buy her lie. He might be more than a little naïve, but he was still a reporter…and reporters are no fools.

"Alright… I don't know why you stopped calling, but you know you can tell me everything…"

_Please shut _up_, Clark! You're making things worse._

Lois faked a smile and turned around. "I know that, Clark; you're a good friend. But right now I need to be alone."

Lois glared at the door to get her point across.

"Oh, well, OK…"

Clark turned around and left the kitchen. Lois waited until the door closed before collapsing on a kitchen chair, his voice still echoing in her head. His words had been filled with sorrow, disappointment - and rejection.

Resting her head on her arms Lois blinked away the tears that were threatening to fall. This wasn't working. Something had to change.

_And things had been going so well…_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_A/N: What can I say? Things were going well... too well.. it's not interesting to write about about a perfect life. So I mucked it up. Evil cackle Sorry Lois!_


	24. Chapter 23 : Bad Day

_A/N: I promised several of you I'd be updating yesterday. I'm sorry, slight delay, but better late than never. _

_A load of thank you's this chapter: Dr Strangelove Lover, laramary, Beeto, Mr.Firenze, bluecatdevil, Mona, hobbitsdoitbetter, litizreal, Sunny2006, MsSupaFan, natalie, Lady de Winter 27, anothershipper (No problems with ends cut short anymore, I hope?), Kobe-Mac and Jackie. The observant anoung you_ _will have noticed I broke my personal record. Or, rather, you did. Hugs to everyone._

_Thank you, **Weirdly**, for_ _your great beta-work. (And don't stress over this, it's not that important!) You guys have no idea how many mistakes she catches..._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Chapter 23 "Bad day"**

Today was not one of Jimmy Olsen's lucky days.

His Mr and Mrs Next-Door had held one of their famously loud 'break-up and make-up parties' that had prevented him from even dozing for most part of the night. Then, out of exhaustion, when he did sleep, he slept right through his alarm clock. So now he was one-and-a-half hours late for work, his taxi had been insanely expensive because of the traffic jam the driver had gotten them into, and to top things, he got covered from head to toe in brown muck when a truck rode through a large muddy puddle right when Jimmy was standing on the pavement.

No, definitely not one of Jimmy's better days.

His only luck was that Perry, who had clearly intended to give him an earful because of his tardiness, had taken one look at his pathetically bedraggled state and let him go without reprimand.

It wasn't like Jimmy to be moody, but a day like this would to that to anyone.

Jimmy leaned back in his chair and looked out over his colleagues. It looked like he wasn't the only one in a bad temper today. Arthur Griffin – who sat on the desk next to him – was shouting at his girlfriend Penelope on the phone, Perry was giving poor Leslie Brooks an ear full and Lois and Clark were working by themselves in silence.

Maybe it was the strange weather; rain and sunshine following each other in quick succession, the harsh chilly wind blowing continually. They said people's moods change with the weather. Jimmy hoped it would be summer soon.

Leslie Brooks left the Chief's office with a slump hunching her back, and Lois took her place. Jimmy frowned. Lois had entered the office without being summoned. Now _that_ was unusual. People avoided it because being in there usually equalled being shouted at. But then again, Perry had always had a soft spot for Lois.

"Good morning, Jimmy!" Clark greeted on his way by. "Or not so very good…" he added with a look at Jimmy's clothes. Jimmy rubbed at the wet spots on his pants where he had scrubbed on the mud stains. They had come off fairly well, but his coat, who was dripping pathetically on the floor next to the desk, was completely ruined.

"No, not so very good day."

"What happened to you?"

"Two words," Jimmy replied with a mirthless smile. "Puddle and truck."

Many of his colleagues would have laughed at him – hell, he would have laughed if it had been another person – but Clark was Clark and didn't. Instead he nodded sympathetically.

"There's a good drycleaner across the street." Clark pointed with his thumb over his shoulder.

"Oh, thanks for the tip. I didn't know."

"No, they just started, but I go there often." After Jimmy's look he elaborated, "I tend to spill things."

_Now that's the understatement of the century._ Jimmy wanted to laugh, but thought better of it. Clark hadn't laughed at him either. So instead, he changed the subject.

"So, what do you think all _that_ is about?"

Jimmy nodded at Lois, visible behind the window of Perry's office. She was signalling passionately, obviously trying to convince Perry of something he heartily disagreed with.

Clark shrugged.

"No idea, she doesn't tell me much anymore," Clark replied, though Jimmy had the impression he was talking to himself. He decided not to press the matter and to think of a way to change the subject again.

Perry always told him that compassion and modesty weren't the best qualities for a reporter, but Jimmy knew they were excellent qualities for a friend.

"Well, I'll catch you later, Clark. I've got to drop these pictures off to Perry." Jimmy waved a couple of photos through the air that he hoped would make the front page again – now that Arthur Griffin was otherwise occupied.

Jimmy pondered the mystery that was Clark Kent as he made his way to Perry's office. He liked the guy, he really did, but there was _something_ about him that he just couldn't quite grasp.

Jimmy looked at Clark, who seemed to have gotten in a spot of trouble with the copy machine, and he quietly chuckled. Jimmy had always thought of himself as a bit of a klutz… but that was_ before_ he met Clark. Trust Clark to get to know a brand new laundry service from the inside out within the first weeks.

And yet, clumsy though he was, Jimmy sensed something unbreakable - un_touch_able almost - around Clark. Something that clashed with his reputation as a nervous reporter.

When Richard had just died, Clark had worked around the clock to keep the paper going, and despite the sleep deprivation he must have been suffering from, he didn't knock over a cup once. Like he usually did.

He didn't stammer or fumble when somebody went to him with a problem. Clark seemed to grow stronger when there was trouble. He developed a backbone when he had to.

Jimmy frowned.

_No, that isn't right. Didn't Lois make fun of his girlish scream when they got mugged years ago? Didn't sound like he had much backbone then…_

His mind full of questions, he opened the door to Perry's office, momentarily forgetting about the raging discussion – argument – inside that had exponentially increased in volume in the last minute. A particularly loud shout of Lois's sounded across the bullpen.

"_Fine_, you win! But I won't work with Clark for ANY OTHER DAY!"

Jimmy froze in his tracks, doorknob in hand, while the rhythmic sound of nails on keyboards died down as everybody turned in their seat to stare at Clark.

Jimmy prayed with all his might that Clark hadn't heard it, but the look of shock and pain on his friends face reminded him that there was nothing wrong with his hearing. A couple of papers fell from Clark's frozen hands, but no one seemed to think it was funny this time.

_Well… so much for Clark being untouchable…_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_A/N: I borrowed the chapter title from Daniel Powter's "Bad Day". I was listening to it as I wrote this..._

_Review!_


	25. Chapter 24 : Answers

_ A/N : Hi! I'm back! __With a chapter of course, I wouldn't dare showing my face without one.  
_

_About the previous chapter. I got a couple of questions about Jimmy, and if he's going to see that Clark is Superman. Well, I'm not going to say, now, am I ;-P ? But, Jimmy is, like Clark, a bit of a nobody at The Planet. That means that he doesn't look down at Clark, or brush him away, but as they share the same 'status', Jimmy actually sees Clark. So he's more likely to notice things... And, well, Jimmy is a reporter too... he's observant._

_If there are people amoung you who thought that Lois' words were a bit too drastic, this chapter will answer you questions...  
_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Chapter 24 "Answers"**

It was the first time since the funeral seven months ago, that Lois returned to pay Richard a visit. She hadn't wanted to go before. She didn't like graveyards. The rows of weathered grey stone, the vases with dead flowers, the burned-out candles; everything was cold and impersonal and _dead_. And that wasn't how she wanted to remember Richard.

She wiped a couple of brown leaves off the stone and read the engraved words in silence, not knowing what to do now that she was here. She had felt the desire to go and look up Richard, hoping for closure, or answers, or something. But now that she was here, she just felt awkward. How many answers did she expect to receive from a big piece of rock?

She shoved her hands in her pockets and looked around her. What did people do in a graveyard? The place was deserted, except for a elderly couple walking past the rows, a good way away.

Maybe she was supposed to talk to him?

"Hi Richard," she ventured.

Her uncertain voice disturbed the silence, and the elderly couple looked up.

_Here I am, talking to a stone. How pathetic am I?_

Lois now regretted coming over in the first place. This simply wasn't her type of thing. The dead were dead and they couldn't help you anymore. Lois was a woman with a lot of common sense and both feet firmly on the ground. This 'talking-to-the-dead-thing' was just a little too wishy-washy in her opinion. As if they could hear you...

Lois sat down on the ground. The rain had stopped but the earth was still wet, and the cold crept in her clothes. But Lois couldn't bring herself to care.

Looking at the trees around her, Lois' thoughts began to stray to the events earlier that day, and her stomach clenched in that horribly guilty feeling she didn't often get. Just the look on Clark's face when he heard her had made her feel like the most horrible woman on earth. She had hurt him. Clark had done so much for her, without asking anything in return. And now she hurt him.

She hadn't meant to say it like that. It had come out all wrong. And she certainly hadn't meant for him to hear it.

She had asked Perry not to pair her up with Clark anymore. Not because she didn't like working with him, but because she liked working with him too much. The idea was that the distance would help her sort out her emotions and deal with her feelings for Clark. Why couldn't Perry just trust her for having a genuine reason for her request? If he'd just agreed, she wouldn't have gotten into that discussion, and she wouldn't have ended up saying things she didn't mean.

_Yeah, that's right Lane. Blame it on the boss…_

Lois groaned. Who was she trying to fool? _She_ had messed this up. All by herself. _She _had pushed Clark away because she was afraid to be pushed away. How logical was that? She'd done the very thing she'd wanted to avoid. She'd created a space between them. And she regretted it.

Clark had noticed something was wrong and he had asked her over and over again to tell him what it was. If there was anything he could do. And she had said no over and over again.

_He must be so confused right now. And angry. I'd be furious._

Of all of the problems Lois had to deal with right now, that was the one that weighed the heaviest. Clark never got angry; he was nothing but understanding. Yet she had managed to get him angry now. And she couldn't stand it.

Lois' misery seemed to grow to an immense proportion as her confidence faded. She could really need some support and advice right now. But there were only two people she would trust completely. There were only two people who could really help her. But Clark was out of the question, and the other…

"Oh Richard, what am I going to do? I messed everything up. I was doing so well, and now it's gone. I didn't just mess it up for myself either. Jason really liked Clark too, you know. He even calls him Wantfather. _Wantfather,_ Richard!"

Lois no longer cared if there were other people around to hear her. Right now she just needed to talk with her Richard.

"Clark has taken your place. He's like a father to Jason now. And to me he's the person I could confide in, like you…"

Lois' voice faltered for a moment, as she realized she wasn't being entirely truthful.

"He's become so much more to me, Richard," Lois whispered, and she hung her head in shame. "I feel like such a tramp. Superman alone was bad enough, but Clark too…"

Lois' eyes pricked but remained dry. Somehow she couldn't cry on this graveyard. At home she broke down at the sight of a rug, but here, at a place that was designed for tears, they simply couldn't come.

"Are you angry with me now, Richard? Because I'm angry with myself. I know you'd tell me to move on, but I can't. I need to know if it's OK with you first."

Lois thought of the day that she had told Richard about Jason's true parentage. Despite his anger and his pain, Richard had been willing to step down to give Lois a shot at true happiness. It had been that self-sacrificing act, more than anything, that had caused Lois to choose for Richard over pining for Superman.

She knew that Richard wished her all the happiness but she simply was not able to move on while he was angry and in pain. She couldn't do it then and she couldn't do it now.

Lois smiled sadly she dwelled on the bittersweet memories of Richard, and got up, wiping at the wet patches on her jeans.

"Well, I know you can't exactly give me an answer, but I just needed to tell this to someone. Tell this to you. You were always there for me when I felt down. I guess I just really needed you."

Lois turned around to leave, when she suddenly snapped her head up; she thought she saw some movement from the corner of her eye, but at closer inspection there was nothing to be seen. Lois frowned. She could have sworn that she had seen a red and blue blur.

As she pondered this longer a new thought struck and she stared at Richard's tombstone.

"Was that…-"

She finished the sentence in her mind.

_Was that a sign?_

Lois was a sensible woman. She didn't talk to the dead before today, she didn't believe they could possibly help you and they certainly didn't give answers… or signs. But today, Lois was willing to believe anything. She smiled widely as she kissed the tips of her fingers and lightly touched the cold stone.

"Bye, honey. I knew I could count on you…"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_A/N : A little depressed, but it ends on a more positive note... This chapter is inspired by Caitlyn's 'Lesson's For Life'. It's a Harry Potter-fic (to the HP-fans among you, go read it. It's my favorite. Daddy!Harry) but the scene fitted perfectly. I hope Caitlyn doesn't mind that I butchered this...  
_

_Thank you; Lady de Winter 27, Beeto, Mr.Firenze, Jackia, Mona (I hope I answered your question properly. Oh, and there will be smut like in the last chapter... I think. I have yet to write it... but I had so much fun writing that chapter that I don't think I will deny myself another one..), DrStrangelove Lover, Sunny2006, Ms SupaFan, BellaCordelia, mistressbabette51 and Wierdly (How's your mortal injury:-D) for your kind and encouraging words. Please review, I LOVE the dialogue!_

_ And, **Weirdly**, thank you for taking to time to beta this for me, even though you've got a busy life... You're a great help!_


	26. Chapter 25 : Unwilling

_A/N: Hi everyone! New chapter again. Beta-ed by **Weirdly**; so lots of hugs to her... I'm glad you liked the previous chapter. And most of you guessed right, yeah, the red and blue blur was indeed what you thought it was... (Really, that was kind of obvious...)_

_This chapter's thanks go to : PhoebeADA (I read your review of chapter 24 a few seconds after I posted chapter 25, so you're not mentioned, but I do appreciuate it.), Mr.Firenze, MsSupaFan, hobbitsdoitbetter (they will mend fences... in due time.. and yeah, we both seem to like depressing Lois.. ;) what does that say about us...?), DrStrangelove Lover, Mona (sharp as always :D No, Lois was really talking to R, not C, but that was a nice idea. Wish I had thought of it...), mistressbabette51, Eviefan, Sunny2006 (Your request is my command! No, I'd already written it, but I hope this is what you wanted...), Lady de Winter 27, katie, Beeto (things will work out... It'd be just too cruel to torture them and then not let them make things up...)_

_Many of you have been waiting for this chapter, but things might not go as planned... go read!_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Chapter 25 "Unwilling"**

"Thank you for coming."

"No problem."

Clark's red boots silently made contact with the wood as he landed in Lois' living room. He'd been here many times before, both as Superman and as Clark Kent, but today was the first time that he actually felt uncomfortable.

The uncomfortable feeling had everything to do with the reason of his visit, but also with the tension between Lois and his Clark-side. It had been growing steadily over the last few weeks, Clark had felt it, but yesterday things had spun out of control when Lois had suddenly decided she no longer wanted to cooperate with him. _And it didn't help that he now knew why…_

He looked at the woman in front of him and thought of all the things she had said yesterday when she hadn't realised he could hear her.

"We didn't see too much of you, lately. Jason and I, I mean…" Lois said, there was no accusatory tone in her voice.

"I was busy."

"Yeah, I noticed. Robberies and volcanoes and everything… my career says thank you…"

Clark smiled faintly, but didn't reply and a short silence fell, until Lois spoke up again.

"Well, I'll go and get Jason then." As she turned around and walked out of the room, Clark stared at her retreating back in wonder. That a girl like her could possibly like him. The _whole_ of him.

When he heard her whispered confession the night before he had been so shocked he had actually dropped a couple of hundred feet from the sky before catching himself. It was lucky that Lois had requested separate assignments because despite his strong restraint, Clark didn't think he would have been able to act casual around her today.

Of course, he wasn't supposed to know anything. Her whispers were directed at Richard only, but they had been so helpless, so desperate, that he couldn't have blocked her out, even if he had wanted to. He had hoped to find out what was bothering her so much.

_Well, I found out alright._

The silence in the room was disturbed when a six year old yelled; "Superman!" and ran across the room to stare at him in awe.

"Hello Jason."

"I thought you weren't going to come."

"I had promised you that I would come, hadn't I?"

"Remember sweety; Superman never lies."

Jason bounced on the balls of his feet, delighted to have his favourite hero standing in the living room. Clark couldn't help but grin.

"Did you come to play?"

"Er, no, Jason," Clark shared a nervous look with Lois. "Your mother and I need to talk to you."

Jason knitted his brows in confusion.

"But mommy can talk to me all the time."

"Yes sweety, but Superman and I wanted to say this together. You see, it's very important."

Lois sat down on the couch and pulled Jason onto her lap. Clark sat down next to her.

"Jason, do you remember that Mrs Gills told you at school about real fathers and stepfathers and godfathers?"

"U-huh" Jason nodded.

"Do you remember she told you that someone could be your father even if he wasn't your real father?" Clark added.

Another nod.

"Well, honey. Superman and I wanted to tell you that daddy, Richard, wasn't your real daddy."

Clark subconsciously held his breath as he waited for his son's response. Jason, however, remained silent, staring at his mother in bewilderment.

"Do you understand what I'm telling you, honey? Richard wasn't your real daddy."

"He was your stepfather." Clark added, but Jason ignored him and continued to stare at his mother.

"But … - … daddy – "

"_I'm _your real father." Jason finally looked at him, but the big smile Clark had intended to give him fell when he saw his son's shocked face.

"It's true, Jason."

To his horror, Clark saw that Jason's lower lip began to tremble.

"Jason? Nothing is going to change, now, honey. Just because Superman is your daddy-"

"He is _not_ my daddy!" Jason yelled suddenly. There was an expression of anger on his young face and it shook Clark to the core.

"He _is_ your real daddy now, Jason."

"But I don't want him to! I don't want a new daddy. I want daddy!"

Mouth dry, Clark tried to turn the conversation which was going horribly wrong, just as he had dreaded.

"Jason, I know you miss your f – er, Richard. I'm not going to replace him. I am going to be your new father-"

"You are NOT my father!" Jason yelled. He jumped up from the couch and ran out of the room, slamming the door hard in his wake. Clark watched him go with a hollow feeling.

"_That _went over well…"

Lois sighed. "I'm sorry, Superman. I don't know why he reacted like that."

Clark followed Jason with his x-ray vision and watched his son dive in bed where he broke down in sobs. Clack's stomach churned.

"I think you should go and check on him."

"Right," Lois seemed a little embarrassed by the entire ordeal. She took a couple of steps towards the door before turning on the spot.

"He'll come around. He just misses Richard, and this is going to take some getting used to. Just give him some time."

Clark nodded and took off through the open window thinking that he was willing to give Jason centuries, as long as he never had to look at that angry little face again.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_A/N: More trouble for Clark... call me cruel..._

_Jason has always been sweet and cute in the previous chapters, exactly as I like him. He didn't seem to cause much of a problem, but in reality, no-one's perfect. Not even the kids. I just wanted to make clear that sometimes children can be stubborn little brats, and things will not always go according to plan. Those of you who work with children, or those of you who have children yourselves, will probably agree. :-D I hope you'll still like him.._


	27. Chapter 26 : Better Late Than Never

_A/N: Lot's of reviews, lot's of questions. I answered most of them individually, but there's one that kept returning, so I thought I'd explain it here: Many people questioned the way Clark handeled dropping that little bomb in the previous chapter. Couldn't he have done that better::**Big smile**:: I am so proud of my observant readers! You are absolutely right!_

_I had originally written a scene where Superman was much more in touch with Jason's emotions, and where he said everything much slower - well, in short, the way that would be perfect in my eyes. But when I had it finished I didn't like it and I asked myself two questions; Is this Clark or Superman speaking? And, does Clark have to be a perfect parent?_

_I came to the conclusion that it was Clark speaking, and not Superman. In my opinion, Superman is always a little above everything. Not down to the ground and among the people. I've never heard Superman talking about feelings or whatever. I just thought that an emotional conversation was more Clark's thing, and not Superman's. And I also decided that it was a bit unrealistic to presume that Clark would develope to be the world's best daddy in less than a year. I dunno, I like people when they make mistakes. Makes them more human. So there you have it. Yes, he should have handeled it differently. And because he handled it wrong, Jason threw a temper tantrum. But all will be well..._

_Damn, this A/N is already way too long, but I still want to thank you all for your fantastic support. First and foremost, **Weirdly**, for the beta. Not only does she catch my faults, but she also cheers me up with pointless comics. :-D Thanks girl::smooch::. Then, the reviewers of course: WeirdIT, bluecatdevil, DrStrangelove Lover, Mr. Firenze, hobbitsdoitbetter, Mona, Sunny2006, BellaCordelia, mistressbabatte51, Beeto, Kobe-Mac, Lady de Winter 27, Mrs. Kal-El and Shannon. Cookies to all!_

_And now, on with the story:_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Chapter 26 "Better late than never"**

The SUV came to a halt and Lois leapt out of the car, cursing herself. The street was deserted, except for a lonely boy sitting on a bench all by himself.

"Oh, munchkin, I'm so sorry.

Lois slammed the door shut and ran towards her son, who, judging from his scowling face and his silent glare, was everything but pleased with his mother's tardiness.

"I was really busy at work and I –"

"Did you forget about me?"

Lois closed her mouth._ The truth? Yes, I did._

"I'm sorry I'm so late honey, but I'm here now, so wh –"

"You're always too late!" Jason accused

Lois sighed. Jason's bad mood clearly hadn't passed yet, and he didn't allow her to distract him. She sat down on the bench next to her boy, who scooted to the far end.

"I know I'm often too late. I've got a lot of things to do, and I can't always leave immediately."

"Couldn't Mr Clark pick me up? _He's_ never too late."

_Yes, Clark could have picked you up. He even suggested it, but mommy said no.  
_

Lois didn't reply.

"Is Mr Clark coming over to visit us today?" Jason voice was hopeful, despite his anger and attempts at staying sullen.

"No, honey. Clark isn't coming."

"Why not?" Jason whined. "He used to come over all the time.

"Well … he's busy too."

"But he's supposed to be my Wantfather! He promised me we could to the park again!" Jason yelled, and he crossed his arms. "Grown-ups are stupid."

"Now, Jason. That's not true, not –"

"Yes, it is! All of you are stupid! Mr Clark and Mrs Gills and Superman and you too!"

"Jason!" Lois looked at her son, sternly. "I know that you're angry, but I don't want you to call people things like that. Now, get in the car."

"NO!" Jason pulled up his knees and threw his arms around them, refusing to budge.

_Oh, great move, Lois. Now what?_

Lois shot a look at her watch, she had an appointment with Perry in twenty minutes, and she was inevitably going to miss it.

_Well, screw Perry_. _Jason is a more pressing problem at the moment. _

_Right, time for a change of tactics.  
_

"Jason, tell me, why are you angry with Mrs Gills?"

"Because she yelled at me," Jason mumbled, barely audible. But Lois was listening hard. She lifted an eyebrow.

"Oh? And why did she do that?"

"She said I wasn't listening. But I _was_! I just didn't hear her." Jason scowled and the look of indignation on his face made Lois laugh.

The ringing sound of her laughter broke the angry mood and Jason looked at her, obviously wondering what was so funny.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Because," Lois got up and walked to where Jason sat. She sank through her knees so that her face now levelled that of her son. "Because I love you. And I'm really very sorry for getting here too late. I'll try a little harder next time."

Jason's anger seemed to melt away

"So, are we friends again?"

Jason nodded, and a cautious grin crept on his face. "Friends."

"Well, come on then, Mister. Let's go home."

Jason threw his arms around Lois' neck and she lifted him up carrying him towards the car. It was there however, that her new-found good mood vanished.

She had slammed the door shut in her haste just now, but her keys were still inside…Lois groaned. Still inside the car. Lovely.

"What's wrong, mommy?"

"It's seems like we have a little problem, Jason." She put him down and explained the situation.

"So, we can't get in the car then?"

"No." Lois scratched her ear. "I'm afraid we'll have to walk all the way…"

She looked at Jason, expecting an annoyed expression, but he was looking past her in surprise.

Lois heard his voice before she could turn around.

"Locked out?"

Superman was smiling at them – Jason scowled back - , and Lois felt a blush creep up her neck. _Damn that smile of his!_

"Maybe I can help you out… Do you keep spare keys somewhere?"

Lois nodded, embarrassed that he had found her in this stupid situation. _Way to embarrass yourself! _

"In the hall," Lois said "In the top-" But Supermen had already taken off with a 'swoosh'. "...-drawer." Lois finished lamely.

Within three seconds, Supermen stood in front of them again. The spare set of keys dangled from his index finger.

"Thanks." Lois took the proffered keys and unlocked the door. "Jason, honey, we can go now."

"Actually," Supermen said, with an apologetic look. "I was wondering if I could talk to Jason for a moment." Lois nodded her approval and Superman looked at his son. "I wanted to show you something."

Jason again looked everything but pleased, but Lois gave him a little nudge in the back.

"Go on. I'll wait here."

Lois sat down in her car, while Superman led the reluctant boy to the bench, giving them a little privacy. However, she did open the window a little so that she could still hear their voices… She was still a investigative reporter after all.

"Look Jason," Lois saw Superman take something from his pocket, a piece of paper, or something. Jason stared at it for a second, but then looked up questioningly.

"You see the boy there, in the middle, with the dark hair?" Superman seemed to point something out.

_A photograph? Of what?_

"U-huh,"

"That's me." Jason stared at the picture again and Lois wished she could see it too. What would Superman have looked like as a kid?

_Wait a minute, Superman got here as a kid?  
_

"You look different."

"Well, I was younger than I am now."

"And you're not wearing your suit."

"No, I wasn't Superman yet, just then."

Lois brain began to spin as the news began to mount. She had always thought Superman had just arrived at Earth one day, fully grown. Never had she even imagined the possibility that Superman had grown up here too.

Her mind raced as many realisations struck in a quick succession. If Superman arrived on earth as a kid, then that must mean that he had a second identity. He must have kept his powers secret. If he hadn't, word would have reached her ears by now about a super boy in school, lifting his teacher's table by his little pinky or something. A second identity, meant he went to school … university maybe … got a job.

_He's living among us!_

Lois eyes widened. Superman walked on earth like an ordinary guy! She was so full of ideas that she almost didn't catch the next things Jason and Superman were saying.

"Who are the other people in the picture?" Jason seemed to have forgotten his anger for a moment, as the picture of a young Superman held his attention.

"_That's_ my mother and my father." Superman pointed them out. "And we had a dog too, Shelby, but she wouldn't sit still for the picture so she's not in it."

Lois mouth dropped open. Superman had family here? _But he stated in our first interview that he was the sole survivor… and Superman never lies._

"You know why I'm showing you this, Jason?" Lois assumed her son said 'no', because Superman continued; "Because these people weren't my real mother and father."

Jason remained silent, so Superman elaborated.

"When I arrived on earth I was just a very young little boy. My real mother and father had both died. But these people you see in the picture, they took me in and they brought me up like I was their own son. I love these people very much, just like they are my real mother and father."

Lois sat stunned in her car; following the scene in her rear-view mirror, she saw how Jason touched the photograph in wonder.

"Where are they now?"

"Well, my father died many years ago, but my mother is still alive. She lives …" Superman paused for a second, and Lois could swear his eyes quickly glanced at her. She tried to hide her curious expression, but she was too late. " … in another town."

"And your dog?"

Superman chuckled. " Shelby is a very old dog now, but she's still alive too."

"Good."

"You see, Jason, I know what it is like to have two fathers. And I also know what it is like when your father dies."

Jason didn't reply, but he just stared at the photograph.

"I know you miss Richard a lot. He was the best father in the world, wasn't he?"

Jason nodded, his eyes still glued to the image, but Lois knew her son was listening intently to Superman's every word.

"I would like to be your second father and I'll try to be just as good as Richard. Is that OK with you?"

It was strange that the world's greatest saviour was this humble towards his six-year old boy.

"You still want to be my daddy?" Jason looked at Superman directly for the first time.

"I want that very much."

"But I was bad yesterday."

"You were _angry_ and _sad_ yesterday. But that's OK. No matter how angry you get, I'll always want to be your father. Alright?"

"OK." Jason nodded, and Lois felt a lump rise in her throat when she saw Superman envelop his son in a bear hug.

She got out of the car when she saw the two of them walking back to her. She wanted to say a million things that she couldn't find the right words for, but everything was said – her relief, her gratitude, her happiness, her affection - when she shared a look with the Caped Wonder.

For a moment, Superman wasn't an alien anymore, or an unreachable superhero. For a short fleeting moment he was a normal man with emotions and desires. She could see the man he really was, the man she never got to see before. But then she blinked, and the moment had flown away. Superman had put his mask back on, and though he was still smiling, the happiness on his face was nowhere as sincere as it had been just seconds ago.

It was then that Lois realised: the man that had held her heart for years didn't exist. Lois Lane had been in love with a mask. Her heart ached for the man who had thousands of desires and emotions, but had to hide them for the sake of the world. Making up her mind on the spur of the moment, she took a step forward.

"Jason? Could you wait in the car for a moment, please? I want to talk to Superman for a minute."

Jason obeyed and Lois led Superman to a secluded spot behind the bushes. As soon as they were out of Jason's eyesight, Lois pulled Superman closer and kissed him on the lips before he had the time to say anything. It was a tender kiss and Superman – who had tensed up – started to relax when Lois broke it off again. Looking at his face, she was secretly pleased to see him blush.

"Thank you," she told him sincerely, "for talking with Jason. You've always meant a lot to him … and to me too."

A great number of emotions were briefly visible on superman's face, before he settled for a neutral smile and a soft "You're welcome." It was the mask speaking, Lois saw that now.

She put a hand up to his face and lightly touched his cheek. "Who are you, Superman? Who are you _really_?"

Superman didn't answer. Just looked at her.

"Never mind. Forget I asked. No matter who you are, you will always be Jason's father … and my good friend."

"You sound like you're saying good-bye." Superman said, with half a smile on his face.

"I am."

"What do you mean? I've just promised Jason that I would be a good father –"

"And you will. I hope you'll come by lots of times. No, it's just me saying goodbye. I'm letting something go that I clung to for the last seven years."

"And what's that?" Superman frowned down at her.

"You. Bye Superman."

And this time it was Superman who remained behind as Lois walked back to the car and drove out of the street.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_A/N: Well, I had seriously considered breaking the story off here, and write the rest as a sequel as this ending has some sort of finality about it. I didnn't, but consider this the end of the first part of the story. It closes off a certain period, if you get my point. Ah, well... _

_Please review! I love to hear what you think!  
_


	28. Chapter 27 : Start Over Again I

_A/N: Why, oh why is ffdotnet being stupid again? Grumble. I hope you guys will recieve your alerts for this..._

_Anyway. I loved your response on the previous chapter. Really, it made me giddy. So, hugs to; bluecatdevil, Lady de Winter 27, red lightning, Lise (welcome on board!), Beeto, Jokerisdaking, Sunny2006 (He will, I promise...), Jackia (No, in the end it seemed better this way), Mr.Firenze (Wow. ::blushes:: thanks!), Aurora, (Again, wow, thanks. I know I'm not perfect, and neither is the story, but to have someone thinking it is, is a HUGE compliment), ScrewyLouie12 (well, there you are...), Mona (Did I mention I like it when you're sharp like that? I think I did... :-D) and Kaimi Hoshi._

_One more thing before we go: You probably noticed by the title that this is the first part of a longer chapter. I chopped it in two because the next part is from two different POV's. _

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**  
**

**Chapter 27 "Start Over Again I"**

Jason's feet touched the grass, and Superman let go of his waist – the end of a lovely flying trip.

"There we are."

Jason wandered a bit as he looked around him. He was standing in the middle of a forest or something. There were trees everywhere, anyway. Most of them were still bare, and the sun shone on the mossy earth.

Jason looked behind him where Superman let go of Mommy. He didn't know why Superman had brought them here, but it had to be for a fun reason.

"Superman, where are we?' Mommy looked around._  
_

"We're in the Catskill Mountains."

Jason had no idea where that was, but it sounded exciting. He ran towards his parents.

"What are we going to do?"

"Well, Superman and I wanted to … play a couple of games with you."

_Games? Like hide-and-seek? Games are fun!_ The smile on Jason's face broadened.

"Why do we have to play them here? We can play games at home."

"We don't want other people to see."

"Like a secret?"

"Yes," Superman smiled. "Exactly like a secret."

"Jason, honey," Mommy sat down before him. "A secret means you can't tell anyone. Can you do that for me , sweety? Can you promises me that you won't tell _anyone_ that Superman is your Daddy, or that we come to play games here?"

Jason nodded his head vigorously. A secret sounded like fun.

"Are we going to play hide-and-seek? I want to be it!"

But Mommy shook her head. "No hide-and-seek, Jason. We're going to play different games."

"What kind of games?" Jason inquired, a little disappointed. Hide-and-seek was his _favourite_.

"We are going to play a couple of games to find out how strong you are. With Superman as your father, you might grow to be just as strong as him."

Jason just blinked for a moment, that sounded just too good to be true.

"I'm going to have superpowers like you?" Jason jumped in excitement.

"I think so," Superman smiled.

"NEAT!" Jason yelled.

Unable to contain his enthusiasm for much longer, Jason looked around him for a suitable object to test his powers. He spotted a large boulder a couple of feet away, and ran towards it. Gripping the mossy stone confidently, he have a mighty pull. He was disappointed however when the stone didn't budge. Jason tried again. No change.

"Why isn't it working?" Jason pouted.

"You still have to learn how to use your powers." Superman said, walking closer. "And that's not going to happen very quickly. It takes time."

"But I want to be strong now."

"Jason," Mommy said. "If you really want something, you have to work for it. It doesn't just happen by itself."

"I'm going to teach you how to be strong, OK? From now on, we are going to train here once a week, so that one day you might even be stronger than I."

"Really?" Jason looked at his father, incredulously. "I can get stronger than you?"

"If you train hard enough."

Jason jumped up.

"I want to train!"

Superman smiled, and Mommy took him by the hand. "I thought you would."

"Look Jason, here's what you do." Superman walked over to a clearing in the wood where a lot of dead trees lay on a heap. "I gathered a couple of trees yesterday, so we could train. I want _you_ to lift them." Superman grabbed the end of one of the trees and lifted it up, so that it only rested on the ground at the other end. "_Thus._"

"But that's _heavy_!"

"We'll start with the smaller ones." Superman pointed at a skinny tree.

_A baby tree. Of course, Superman is and adult, so he gets to lift the adult trees._

Jason gripped the small tree by the end and gave a tug. It lifted a couple of inches from the ground, but it was heavy and Jason quickly dropped it to the ground again. His high spirits sank.

"I don't think I have Superpowers."

"Sure you do," Mommy said as she rushed next to him. "Remember when we were on that ship?"

"With the bad guys?" Jason shuddered at the memory. He'd rather not think about it.

"Yes, with the bad guys. Do you remember what you did with the piano?"

As his Mommy spoke, an image flashed through Jason's mind of a piano flying through the air.

"I really did that?" he whispered.

"You sure did." Mommy wiped his hair back, beaming at him proudly, but Jason didn't feel proud at all. In fact, he felt horrible and he didn't understand why Mommy was smiling at him.

"I hurt that man."

Mommy's smile faded. "Jason, that was an accident."

Jason stared at the ground. He now clearly remembered the pile of wood and ivory and the jangle of strings under which the man lay. _He_ had thrown that piano.

"I don't think I want to have Superpowers." Mommy looked at Superman, who took a step closer.

"You know Jason, when I was about your age, I didn't want to have Superpowers either. I remember one day when I came home from school and I ran to my mother to give her a hug."

"Your mother from the picture?" Jason asked.

"Yes, my mother from the picture. I gave her a hug and you know what happened?"

Jason shook his head.

"I squeezed too hard, and my mother broke two ribs."

Jason stared at his father horrified, thinking about the nice lady in the picture.

"I felt _so_ bad about it, that I never wanted to be strong again. Jason," Superman lifted his chin up with his finger. "I am not saying this to scare you. Accidents happen. My mother was not angry at me for breaking her two ribs. Your mother and I are not angry at you for throwing that piano. But you do understand why we have to train now, don't you? You have got to learn how to control your strength so that we don' t get more accidents."

Jason nodded slowly. It took a while to understand everything Superman said.

"And if you learn to control your strength, you can also use your powers to help other people."

Jason looked up. Superman helped other people all the time. Jason wanted to do that too. He didn't want to throw pianos at people, He wanted to blow out great big fires and rescue people, just like his father.

"Jason, when you threw that piano, you helped me." Jason looked at his Mommy. "That man was going to hurt me. You saved Mommy's life."

Jason blinked.

"So, I'm a hero?"

Mommy smiled. "Yes, you're my hero."

But Jason shook his head.

"No, I'm not your hero. _Superman_ is your hero. He saved you loads of times, you told me yourself. He got you first – I have to find my own girl to save."

Superman chuckled and Mommy laughed.

"Well, that can wait for a couple of years."

"Let's stick to training for now."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_A/N : My dear beta LostSchizophrenic has returned from her trip. This is the last chapter editied by **Weirdly**. Thank you so much for your help, girl! Without you this story would have stood still for weeks. _


	29. Chapter 28 : Start Over Again II

_A/N: OK, I've got a guilty confession to make. I haven't written a word in the past .. what? … two weeks. :: hangs head in shame:: Real life just took a sprint, and I'm running after it, trying to catch up, leaving no free time for me to spend on this fic. Of course, I was quite number of chapters ahead of you, but that buffer is almost entirely used up. So, here's the deal; the updates are going to be less frequent in the future. I'm thinking about once every 4/5 days in stead of 2/3, until I get the time to write again. I know you won't like it, but 4/5 days is still pretty frequent – compared to other stories on this website - , and it's the only way I can think of to avoid a full stop of the story altogether._

_Well, alerts are still down, but nevertheless there was a surprising number of people who noticed the chapter was up; keebler-elmo, Mr.Firenze, Mona (Alright, let's just say I've got the scene written, and I'm not that much ahead of you anymore… ;-)), Phoenix Skyborne, BellaCordelia (thanks, that's nice to know), Aurora, hobbitsdoitbetter (Gheh, it's turning into a sport for me. :-) I hope I succeeded again…), ScrewyLouie12, Kaimi Hoshi, Sunny2006 and mistressbabette51._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Chapter 28 "Start Over Again II"**

Lois watched as Jason got ready to lift the tree for the second time, proud as any mother could possibly be. With only six years, Jason understood the importance of mastering his abilities.

Lois cheered loudly when Jason lifted the trunk again – even though it was only a few seconds longer than the first time. He'd get there, Lois was sure of it. He was learning from the best.

She looked at Superman, who had his arms folded across his broad chest, looking down at his son. He really was the best. Distant though he was, Lois could see his love for Jason shine right through that mask of his. Lois couldn't think of a more experienced and patient teacher.

Superman must have sensed Lois watching him because he suddenly looked up. Lois smiled at him and took a step closer.

"He's really trying very hard."

Superman nodded. "He's doing well."

"But he's not showing any superpowers right now, is he?" Lois asked, glancing at her boy. "I think every kid can do that."

Again Superman nodded. "He's not using his powers right now. He does have them, though. He's got the power to easily lift the heaviest of all of those trees, but he doesn't know how to turn it on."

"Turn it on?" Lois had a brief mental image of a light switch labelled 'superpowers on/off'.

"Yeah… compare it to…" Superman was silent for a second, looking for the right comparison. "A milk carton."

Lois laughed. "What's milk got to do with it?"

"Imagine you want to pick up a milk carton. You first want to know if it's full so you can estimate how much strength you need to use. If the milk carton is empty while you think it's full, you use too much strength and the carton goes flying. If it's full when you think it's empty, you can hardly lift it. Not because it's so heavy, but because you're using the wrong amount of strength."

"So…"Lois said, wanting to have her facts straight. 'Jason needs to judge how much strength he needs to lift that tree. But he can just see that right? That tree is not going to be any heavier than it appears. So why can't he lift it?"

"Because he doesn't know how to regulate his strength. He never had to switch to superpowers before, so he doesn't know how to do it. It's like learning to ride a bicycle. When you just start to learn, you keep falling over, until you figure out how to control your balance. Once you get it, it's easy, and you'll never forget it again."

"So, how do you plan on teaching him that?"

Superman frowned again. "Well, I was thinking I would just let him lift a lot of things with a different weight, so that he learns to adjust his strength accordingly. Like you adjust your vision when you need to focus on things at varying distances. Maybe, if he can make the small adjustments, then making a big adjustment won't be that difficult."

"Is that how _you _learned it?" Lois said, still marvelling at the fact that Superman had actually spent his childhood on earth without anyone noticing.

Superman shook his head. "Not really. I had nobody to teach me. Once I figured out I could do things normal children couldn't, I just retreated to the shed and attempted to lift the heavy things. At some point, I just succeeded. I can't really remember how I did it…"

Jason let the tree fall back on the ground, and he sat down on the earth, panting. "I'm tired Mommy, do we have to train for much longer?"

Lois looked at her son's red and sweaty face.

"No, honey. If you're tired then we'll go home." She bent down to pick her boy up again and nuzzled his hair. "I'm really proud of you, sweety." She whispered in his ear. "You worked so hard."

Jason merely shifted to he could rest his head in the crook of her neck, and Lois looked at Superman who nodded and grabbed her by the waist. She didn't even feel her feet lose contact with the earth, but she did notice that the tall trees suddenly seemed to shrink to the size on needles, and she felt Superman's warm breath on her face as he blew away the strong wind from their bodies.

Within half a minute, Lois started the recognise the familiar trees around her house, and Superman lightly touched down on the front porch. He removed his arms, and Lois shivered as his body-heat no longer warmed her.

Jason still rested his head against Lois' shoulder, and from the low breathing, Lois gathered that her boy had fallen asleep.

"You wore him out." Lois smiled at Superman. "I'll put him to bed. Don't fly off."

Superman chuckled. "I won't." Then Lois carried Jason to his bedroom, where she lowered him onto the mattress, and covered him with the blankets, taking only his shoes off. Jason stirred, and mumbled something incoherently, but didn't wake up.

True to his word, Superman still stood on the front porch when Lois returned.

"Do you want something to drink?"

"No, thank you."

"I could get you a beer."

"No, really, I don't -."

"Oh, no. You probably don't drink alcohol. Uhm, coffee then, maybe?" Lois said, not listening.

"No, I'm not-"

"Tea?"

Superman sighed.

"Alright, fine. I'll have the tea."

"Great, come in."

Lois preceded Superman into the house and to the kitchen, where she put the boiler to work.

"You know," Lois said as she put to large mugs ready. "I'm glad we're not weird around each other. I was afraid that that … _thing_… we had would stand in the way or make things really complicated with Jason. But it doesn't."

Superman remained silent, but smiled.

"We're just _friendly_ around each other." Lois pushed further. "because that's what we are now, right? Friends?"

"Of course, we-"

Superman was cut short by the _ding_ of the boiler, and Lois turned around to make some tea. She pressed a steaming mug in his hands.

"As a friend, can I ask you for some advice?"

"Sure"

Lois wrapped her hands around her mug, absorbing it's warmth.

"Well, I don't know if you're the right person for this, but I need a man's view. And I'll be damned before I go to Perry." She added in a whisper, though she had no doubt that Superman had heard it.

"What is the problem?"

"It's about a guy," Lois stared, fumbling with her mug. _God, I hate these conversations!_ "We've got a bit of a falling out. My fault, by the way."

Glancing at Superman, she noticed he looked just as uncomfortable as she felt. That didn't stop her from continuing though. She _needed_ someone's advice.

"What happened?"

"The problem is, I like him. He's a good friend of mine, but now I started to like him _more_, if you catch my drift."

Superman nodded, the cup in his hand still untouched.

"Well, I decided not to act on it, you know, because of Richard, but that didn't make the feeling go away. I was afraid that he was going to find out and that it would ruin the friendship."

Lois started to speak faster, needing to get this out of her system. She couldn't have stopped talking now, even if she wanted to.

"So I did the stupidest thing, really. I thought that if I wouldn't see too much of him, I could just get over it, and everything would turn back to normal."

If Lois had paid attention, she would have seen the look of comprehension dawn on Superman's face. However, she was so focussed on her tale that the had little eye for her surroundings.

"But it didn't work, so I kept pushing him further away. I almost completely shut him out of my life without telling him why. He must be so angry."

"Confused" Superman mumbled, but Lois didn't catch it.

"What?"

"I think Clark's just confused," Superman said a little louder. "Rather than angry."

"How did you know I was talking about Clark?" Lois asked, amazed.

"Oh, I … er… noticed he wasn't hanging around as often lately."

"Yeah, well, angry or confused, either way, we don't get much further than a short 'hello' when we meet in the corridors. I miss him, Superman, and I know Jason misses him too."

"So, what's keeping you from making it up to him?"

"I don't know how." Lois admitted.

"How about you tell him exactly what you just told me?"

"But that would mean I have to admit to him that…" _That I love him._ "Don't you think that would make things really awkward?"

"Do you prefer things the way they are now?" Superman asked her in return.

"Well… no." Lois looked up. "You're right. I should tell him."

"I think that would be best, yes."

Lois still looked troubled. The idea of admitting her deepest emotions to Clark was positively terrifying. She didn't think she could bear it if she saw anger – or worse yet, cold indifference – in his eyes. "What if he won't accept my apology?" She wondered out loud.

"He will accept it."

"How do you know for sure?"

Superman smiled.

"Trust me."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_A/N : I don't know if I'm right by saying the Kryptonian genes have to be 'turned on', but I couldn't find anything about it, and it would explain a lot of things, so I'm sticking to it. There will be more about the Kryptonian gene-thing in the future, but that's a long way from now.._

_Thanks to **LostSchizophrenic** for the beta. Welcome back!_


	30. Chapter 29 : Friends

_A/N: Thanks everyone, for understanding the slowing down of the new chapters. And for reviewing of course; Beeto (the truth will be out soon), lauraart123, PhoebeADA, Kobe-Mac, Kaimi Hoshi, hobbitsdoitbetter (gracioulsy acceps golden medal and wipes at tears before waving at audience. ;-)), Mona, Sunny2006, Guo-Xing choi, Lady de Winter 27 (Yeah, Clark's back! Lots of him in this chapter and the next), techno-bat, Shannon, MsSupaFan, Weirdly and ljp._**  
**

_I'm proud to announce that I actually managed to write a chapter this week! Hurrah for me! Now on to the story:  
_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_  
_

**Chapter 29 "Friends"**

Clark had expected Lois to come over the following day, but he was still surprised when Lois sat down on his desk, offering him a cup of coffee. He quickly slowed down his typing, slipping in a few grammar errors op purpose.

"Hey, Clark."

"Hi." Clark smiled at her, not entirely sure where they stood right now.

"I was thinking, maybe we could have lunch together? I've got a couple of things I want to say."

"Sure," Clark accepted his coffee and pretended to burn his mouth on the hot liquid. Lois didn't laugh at him. "I'm almost finished anyway."

Finishing his article – _"There's only one 'l' in reconciliation" _Lois whispered - Clark stepped into the elevator with Lois.

"So, what did you want to say?" He asked as the doors closed, knowing fully well what it was about.

"Sorry. I wanted to say sorry. I shut you out of my life - and Jason's – without telling you why. That was a stupid thing to do."

They reached the Entrance Hall, and walked out into the sunshine.

"OK. Are you going to tell me why you did that?" Clark inquired, wondering if she would be honest with him.

"Let's get ourselves lunch first."

"Alright" Clark directed his steps towards the lunchroom opposite the street, that run almost entirely on Daily Planet reporters, but Lois objected.

"No, not there. Let's go somewhere else."

"Why not?"

"I don't want people listening in." She looked pointedly at Jimmy, who's bent frame was visible behind the window.

"OK, so what do you have in mind?"

Lois pointed across the street.

"Chinese? Lois, it's 12 o'clock!"

"I'm in for Koe loe yuk." Lois stated.

"Alright," Clark shrugged "Koe loe yuk it is."

They entered the restaurant and made their way to the counter. Lois gave their orders as Clark took in the many decorations and statues.

"She says it'll be ready in fifteen minutes."

"So, we'll have some time to talk."

"Yeah, I guess..." Lois fumbled with her sleeve. "Well, here it is; I pushed you away because you were getting too close."

"What do you mean, too close?" Clark felt bad for making her tell him this while he already knew, but a part of him liked to see that Lois finally put some effort in their friendship. He was going to accept her apology, but he wasn't going to let her off the hook easily.

"I mean that I couldn't think straight when you were around. I couldn't focus, I messed everything up. I needed space, Clark, so I could think things over."

"What kind of things?"

"Things like you. Our friendship."

"Why did you have to think that –"

"Because I like you, Clark! I more than like you. You're nice, you're patient, you're funny, you're great with Jason, you helped me out, and you just _had_ to open the door wearing only a towel!" She had practically shouted it, and heads turned towards them as a ringing silence fell. Both Lois and Clark ducked their heads.

_Good thing we're not in that lunchroom right now!_

"Miss, I've got your order." An Asian girl with a heavy accent broke the heavy silence and presented them a white plastic bag.

"Thank you." Lois muttered, embarrassed, and she shuffled out of the place to sit outside on the bench. For a moment they ate in an uncomfortable silence. Neither of them knew how to handle this particular situation.

"So, now you know."

"Yeah, now I know."

"Do you mind?" Lois looked up.

"No," Clark smiled at her, and he saw relief on her face. "No, of course I don't mind. And, anyway," he added, remembering his conversation with Lois the previous day, "This is not going to change anything if you don't want it to. We can just stay good friends."

Lois redirected her attention to her food. "Do you want us to remain _friends_?" She asked quietly.

Clark blinked. That was one question he _hadn't_ expected. Was she going to say what Clark thought she was going to say?

"Do you?" Lois pressed.

"Well, Lois, I don't know, I-"

"Because I don't. I'd like us to be … a little more." She now looked at him straight, and Clark felt the blood rushing to his head.

He had a serious dilemma right now. The woman he loved more than anybody else – well, besides his Ma, but that was a different type of love – wanted a relationship, and he wanted it too, but he knew that he couldn't. They had tried it, and they had failed.

"I – well, Lois … I … What about Richard?" Clark blurted it out before he could catch himself.

_You idiot! Why did you have to bring him up?_

"I'm quite sure Richard wouldn't mind." To his surprise, Lois smiled slightly.

Clark stared at her, all food forgotten. He wanted nothing more than to kiss her right there. She was beautiful like this. An honest smile on her face, no acting, no keeping up appearances, just Lois.

"I can't."

Lois' smile faded and Clark dropped his gaze.

"I'm sorry."

"You can't or you won't?"

_Oh, I want to alright…_

"I _can't_. I think it's best if we just go back to were we were."

Lois masked her disappointment with a brave smile – a fake one.

"Do you think that that's still possible?"

"I hope so."

Lois looked at the contents of the white plastic bag on her lap.

"I hope so too."

Clark wanted nothing more than to bolt and fly around to clear his mind, but he knew he couldn't run away from this.

"So we're friends again now, right?"

Lois looked up, eyes bright, but a smile on her face.

"Friends."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Please review!  
_

_Love, Maaike_

**Editied at november 1st to correct a few typo's and a glitch. Thanks, Jennifer, for pointing them out!** _  
_


	31. Chapter 30 : Daddies and Cookies

_A/N: Let me see. Clark has been boo-ed at, hissed at, slapped, swatted. Not to mention called a lot of names. :-) Over emotional lot, aren't you? Gheheh. Give the guy a break, he's just scared. Lots of him in this chapter, you'll see he's not that bad. And it's not like they'll be able to keep the 'friends' act up for very long. ::claps hand for mouth before more information slips::_

_Anyway. Lot's of reviews again; bluecatdevil (super-wussyness :-), I'm going to remember that one…), Weirdly, hobbitsdoitbetter (No, no, no! Not my medal. I'll be nice, I swear!), Interstellar, Mona (Yeah, a trip towards a certain farm in Smallville seems to be the solution to every problem), MsSupaFan, Dr. Strangelove Lover, Lady de Winter 27, PhoebeADA, mal, Phoenix Skyborne (interesting theory… ::scratches chin::), Beeto, Aurora, mitzi67, Sunny2006, mistressbabette51, weirdIT, Jennifer and JennaTripped. Thank you, everyone!_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Chapter 30 "Daddies and cookies"**

Jason rolled over, fighting the dangerous man-eating tiger in his arms. He was Jason the tiger-tamer. No matter how many tigers surrounded him, he could fight them all.

"Whroaaah!"

"Jason, will you keep it down!" Mommy suddenly yelled.

Jason paused halfway his circus play to look at his mother, the shabby blue pillow that was supposed to be a dangerous tiger still in his hands. She was pinching her nose. Maybe she was smelling the tiger-droppings? Jason giggled to himself.

"Mommy's got a bit of a headache. Can you just play with your puzzle?"

Jason dropped the tiger and jumped off the couch.

"You need Ib – ib – ubofen."

"Ibuprofen," Mommy said. "Yes, maybe I do."

"I don't want to play with my puzzles, I've already done them a hundred-thousand-ten-million-twenty-nine times."

"Well, then find something else to do, something that doesn't make too much noise. Go play in the back yard."

"I don't want to play in the yard."

"It's nice weather."

"But I don't _want_ to play in the yard."

"It's only for a little while, Jason, Clark will be here in half an hour."

"Mr Clark is coming?" Jason squealed excitedly, and Mommy flinched before she nodded.

"I'm going to make him a drawing!"

"You go and do that, honey."

Jason ran towards the table, where his pencils still lay where he had abandoned them earlier.

Pulling a blank sheet out of the drawer under the table Jason set himself the task to drawing the '_bestest'_ picture ever.

Grabbing an orange pencil he made a circle.

_There, that's the face._

He really should have used pink, but pink was for girls, and he wasn't a girl. With his tongue between his teeth he drew another circle, this time with blue.

_That's the suit. Oh, I'm forgetting the cape._

Jason had finished his little piece of art within 10 minutes, after which he decided a man could never have enough drawings of Superman, and he started the next.

When the doorbell finally rung, and Mommy opened the door, Jason shoved a package of five drawings in Mr Clarks hands.

"Wow! Thanks Jason." Mr Clark smiled at Jason. "It's-"

"It's Supermen!"

"I can see that." Mr Clark ruffled his hair, flipping to the next page. "Another Superman … and a picture of you and Superman together …"

Jason shook his head. "That's Mommy …" Jason tugged the fourth picture out of Clark's hands "_That's_ me!"

Mommy laughed.

"Clark, how could have missed that? Isn't it obvious that it's me?"

"Well, I think you two look mightily like each other."

Jason scrunched up his face.

"But I'm not a _girl_!"

"Clark, can I get you something? Tea?"

"That would be great."

Mr Clark took off his raincoat and hung it on the coat hanger. Jason followed him into the hall.

"I've got a secret." Jason said.

Mr Clark smiled.

"You do?"

"Uh – huh. But I'm not allowed to tell you."

"Well, of course. Or it wouldn't be a secret anymore, now would it?"

Jason had to think about that one as he followed Mr Clark back in the living room, and decided that he was right. But what was the fun of a secret if you couldn't share it with anyone?

"Do you want to know what the secret is?"

"No Jason, I think it should remain a secret." Mr Clark sounded a bit stern, like Miss Gills at school, and Jason backed off. He pouted and climbed on the chair at the dinner table, just as Mommy came walking in from the kitchen with a tea tray.

"Mommy, can I have a ladyfinger?"

"Sure honey, they're in the jar."

Jason jumped off his seat and ran into the kitchen. Standing on the tip of his toes, he could just reach the cookie jar. His grasping fingers knocked a couple of bottles and cans over before the finally managed to get a grip on the jar's smooth glass. Pulling it towards him, Jason lifted the lid and shoved one of the cookies in his mouth before carrying the jar to the table and getting back on his seat.

"Do you like ladyfingers Mr Clark?"

Mr Clark smiled, and Jason was glad he was no longer like Miss Gills.

"I sure do."

"I knew you would." Jason took a bite from his own. "Daddy likes it and Superman likes it so you had to like it too. Now all my Daddies like it." Jason chewed happily until he saw the look on the adults faces.

"Jason!"

Jason swallowed and looked at his Mommy in confusion. _What did I do wrong?_

"I thought you were going to keep your secret!"

"I did! I didn't say that Superman is my Daddy, like I promised!" Jason looked in bewilderment as Mommy groaned and dropped her face in her hands.

"Jason, why don't you clear away your pencils? So we can go to the park in a few minutes." Mr Clark's whispered voice sounded in his ear.

"We're going to the park?" Jason jumped up. "Can we go and see the goat?"

"Sure, if you're ready on time."

Jason jumped off his seat again, and began racing through the room, gathering all his pencils on the way. He was finally going to see the goat again! Would it still make that funny noise? Mr Clark and Mommy were still talking at the table, but it looked like they were having a boring adult talk because neither of them were laughing.

His arms full of pencils, Jason dropped everything in a box, which he shoved into the closet unceremoniously, he then raced back to the table where the adults were still talking. Jason could see Mommy was smiling a little again now.

"Done!"

"Great. Go fetch you coat, and then we can go."

"But it's not cold outside!"

"No honey, but it's raining. You don't want to get ill again, do you?"

"I never get ill anymore."

"Maybe not, but I still want you to wear your coat."

Jason made his way to the hall grumbling. _I want to go now!_

As Jason struggled to get his arms in the right sleeves, he could clearly hear Mommy and Mr Clark talking at the other side of the door.

"He never gets ill anymore?"

"No, thank God. Probably his Kryptonian genes playing up."

"Probably."

"So, you're really OK with it?"

"Why wouldn't I be? This doesn't change Jason."

"No, I guess not."

"And besides, it explains that bent doorknob in my bedroom."

Mommy's gasp sounded loudly, before Mr Clark laughed.

"Just kidding."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_A/N: This chapter is not beta-ed. I was waiting for **LostSchizophrenic** to return it, but I got a little impatient. Truth is, I love hearing from you. I never realised how addictive reviews could be… _

_So, when my beta is finished, I'll replace this chapter wish the edited one. So, you might get another alert… just ignore it.._


	32. Chapter 31 : Choices

_A/N: Thank you: Lady de Winter 27, Weirdly, drmactcher, ljp, Beeto, Elliania, Mona, Sunny2006, Eviefan, Aurora83, MsSupaFan, anothershipper, hobbitsdoitbetter and Mr.Firenze for the reviews, and thank you **LostSchizophrenic**, for the beta. I wouldn't have gotten very far without you...  
_

_This chapter is to those of who who liked the happy, troublefree Clark/Jason moments in the earlier chapters. I know _I_ missed them..._**  
**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Chapter 31 "Choices"**

"So, how are things in Smallville?"

"_Clark, honey, you're changing the subject again."_

Clark sighed and sat down in his shabby recliner, the telephone pressed to his ear. He loved his mother, but really, sometimes he wished she was a little less pushy.

"Look, Ma, it's fine. It's just a little awkward, but it's nothing I can't live with."

"_Yes, but can they live with it?"_

Clark frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"_I mean that this time the decisions you make affects Lois and Jason too. Did you take their wishes into consideration?"_

"Of course I did, Ma! I'm doing what's best for them too!"

"_What do Lois and Jason want?" _

Clark sighed warily. "Well, I think Jason just wants a happy family."

"_And Lois?"_

"Lois wants to give …us… a shot." Clark mumbled, very much aware of the fact that he was discussing his love-life with his elderly mother.

"_What do _you _want?"_

"I just want what's best for everyone else."

"_I know that's what you think you're supposed to say, but what do _you_ really want? Regardless of everyone else."_

Clark was silent for a moment. What did he really want? He wanted to have a family, settle down and lead a quiet life. But since when did _his_ wants matter? It's not like he could have it.

"_Well?"_

"Ma, I want us to be a family too, but tha –"

"_Then why don't you fight for them?"_

"What?"

"_Put some effort in it, Clark. Jonathan and I didn't raise an irresponsible coward."_

"But it's never going to work!" Clark exclaimed in frustration, throwing his hands up in the air. Why did his mother encourage him to keep dreaming when every attempt would turn out to be a disappointment?

"_Why not?"_

"Ma, we've been over this…" Rubbing his nose, Clark walked to the window and stared out over the rooftops.

"_No, I'm serious Clark, why not? What's keeping you from starting a family?"_

Clark stared at the horn in confusion. Was she being deliberately thick, or what?

"_Superman_ stands in the way!"

"_Then tell her."_

"And end up making the same mistakes again? Ma, I've tried this, and it didn't work out. I should have listened to my parents, they were right after all."

His mother fell silent and Clark slapped himself mentally for saying that last line. Martha and Jonathan had been parents to him in every way that mattered. Much more than Jor-El and Lara had been.

"Ma?"

"_I don't want to be negative towards your biological parents, Clark, but …"_

"But what?"

"_They were very skilled with science and technology and everything, but don't you think they were a bit … alien … about feelings? Here on Earth we don't follow our brain, we follow our heart, Clark. And your Pa and I raised you as … well … as a _human_. Jor-el and Lara didn't anticipate that, I don't think."_

This time it was Clark who remained silent.

"_I don't know if they are the right people to turn to in this situation."_

Clark leaned his face against the glass, cooling down his head.

"_Oh, honey, I … Look, all I want is for you to be happy. You always put other people's needs above your own, and while that's very admirable, I just wish that for once you could do the things you want. It's just not fair that a man who has so much love for others, cannot allow himself to receive love in return."_

A bell rung thrice and Clark looked up to scan the door, and noticed the two people waiting behind it. Despite the complex situation, a happy bubble rose in Clark's chest at the sight of them.

"Look, Ma, I've got to go, Lois is here."

"_Alright, just remember honey that I love you and that I will support you, no matter what your decision will be. I just hope you won't throw your dreams away until there really isn't any hope."_

"I won't. Bye Ma."

"_Bye Clark."_

Clark hung up the phone and snatched his glasses from the coffee table.

He opened the door to reveal Lois, holding Jason by the hand. He had already seen them trough the wall, yet acted pleasantly surprised.

"Lois! Jason!"

"Hi Clark," Lois smiled briefly. "Are you busy?" She seemed to be in a hurry.

"Er, no. Why?"

"Could you look after Jason for a while?" Lois asked breathlessly.

"Sure, I-"

"I was just picking him up when I got a call from one of my police contacts, and she wanted to meet with me immediately. I tried to call you but I couldn't get through and-"

"_Lois_, it's fine. I can look after him." He winked at Jason, who grinned excitedly. "Any idea what time you'll be back?"

Lois shook her head. "I'll let you know." She shot a look at her watch. "Look, I need to-"

"Go." Clark said firmly, or at least, as firmly as his persona allowed him to be, and Lois wasted no more time. She quickly pecked Jason on the cheek - "Have fun, honey!" - and hurried off towards the elevator. Clark closed the door on the sound of the '_ding'_.

"Well, Mister. A slight change of plans, huh? Well, take off your coat and I'll get you something to drink. What do you want?" Clark asked, knowing what the answer would be.

"Apple juice" Jason said, unzipping the front.

"One apple juice coming up."

When Clark returned from the kitchen, Jason was looking at the pictures on Clark's bookstand.

"There you go. Apple juice, _and_," Clark smiled "Ladyfingers".

Jason jumped. "You remembered!" He snatched the cookie from Clark's hand and stuffed it into his mouth.

"Of course I remembered."

Clark poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down on a chair with a sigh, relishing the moment. This was how he wanted his life to be.

_This is how your life _could_ be. _ A traitorous little voice in the back of his mind spoke up. _It's your call. You can choose this or you can choose … solitude._

Solitude. It was in the Fortress of Solitude where he had decided that he couldn't be with Lois anymore. He had followed his parents' advice. But now he wasn't so sure anymore.

He remembered his mother's voice from just 10 minutes ago. _"I don't know if they are the right people to turn to in this situation."_

The logical part of him told him to play it safe, and to choose for the rest of the world. It thought of the consequences of his actions. How both the world and his family were a huge responsibility that needed his full attention. He couldn't neglect his family, Lois and Jason deserved much better, but if he wasn't there for the world, people would die.

So, did that meant he couldn't do both, right? That meant he had to choose for the world and give up his family so that they could find the attention they deserved by someone else. He could almost see his parents' approving nods, but the mere thought of another man in _his_ family, made Clark's stomach churn. Yet another father for Jason. Clark wasn't a jealous man, but didn't think he could share Lois and Jason with someone else. And the idea of a life without them terrified him. Maybe he could have done it a year ago, but not now that he'd had a taste of what his life could be like.

"_Here on Earth we don't follow our brain, Clark, we follow our heart. And your Pa and I raised you as … well … as a _human_."_ Clark rubbed his face and tried to free his mind from his mother's echoing voice.

"Mwistwer Cwark?"

"Don't speak with your mouth full, Jason."

Jason swallowed visibly.

"Mr Clark?"

"What is it, Jason?"

"Are those people your family?" Jason pointed at the framed photograph's he had been watching a couple of minutes ago.

"Come see." Clark stood up, gathered some pictures from the shelve and sat down on he couch, pulling Jason onto his lap.

"This is me, when I was a little boy, on the swings in our back yard. And _this_ was my class when I was about ten."

"And that?"

Clark picked up the picture Jason was pointing at.

"That was a friend of mine, from high school. Colin."

"He's got red thingies on his face."

"They're spots. You get those when you grow older."

"Does everyone get them?"

"Yes."

"I don't want them."

Clark smiled. "No, I didn't want them either."

"Did _you_ get them?"

"Sure, everyone gets them."

"Do you have a picture of it?"

Clark laughed. "No, but I think my mother does." Clark's hopes rose for a second. "Maybe you'll meet her someday and you'll get to see them."

Jason lost his interest in the 'red thingies' and grabbed another picture.

"Did you have a dog?"

Clark nodded.

"Superman has a dog too."

Clark started, hitting himself for forgetting that _Superman_ had told Jason about his family. _Damn_. "Oh, does he now?" Clark stammered nervously. "Look, why don't we go and watch a video?" With a quick move, he shoved his favourite picture – of him, Pa and Ma – between the cushions of the couch.

"I like your family."

_I like my family too._

"Can we go visit your Mommy someday?"

_She'll love that._

"I don't know, Jason. Maybe."

Clark put the pictures back where they stood and reached a couple of shelves lower.

"Look what I got." Clark held a plastic box up and shook it slightly, the video inside rattled slightly. He had wanted to surprise Jason with this for a long time.

"Peter Pan!" Jason jumped off the couch and made his way to Clark so quickly that Clark could have sworn his Kryptonian genes had kicked in, if it wasn't for the fact that Clark knew _that_ particular bit of Jason's powers wouldn't show itself for quite a while.

"Can we watch it?"

"Sure, that's what I bought it for."

Clark inserted the video in the video tape recorder and he sat down on the couch. Jason snuggled up against him. Clark was warmed by the show of trust and put an arm around his son protectively.

With his free hand, he pushed the 'play' button on his remote and sank back in the plush cushions to marvel at the boy in his arms, whishing that the time could freeze right now, but knowing that it couldn't.

"_I just hope you won't throw your dreams away until there really isn't any hope."_

Whatever the future held in store for him, Clark hoped Lois and Jason would be in it.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_A/N: Just a bit of smut, but I happen to love that. And there isn't much time for smut later on because the moment of truth is coming close now... Muwhahah... Ahem  
_

_Then, on another note, I've created a LiveJournal account. Anyone who wishes to stay up-to-date with the progress of this story can find me there. Just follow the link on my profile. I'll start posting "Superman" there to, as soon as I figure out how...  
_


	33. Chapter 32 : Need To Know

_A/N: Lots of people to thank again. :: takes deep breath:: BeatriceOtter, sunlike, imb00, Beeto, Weirdly (how did your history test go?), Mona (Oeh, I don't think they met, no. Good idea though.. I'll have to remember it! Thanks!), omgiminheat, Mrs.Kal-El (as promised ;-). Thanks for the reviews!), Elliania (My fellow Jason-lover. This one is for you. God knows you've been awaiting the chapter!), weirdIT, Sunny2006 (Big Martha fan, aren't you? There's not so much of her in this story, but I like her moments too), Eviefan, mistressbabette51, Lady de Winter 27 and hobbitsdoitbetter. ::exhales::_

_Alright, so I've got good news and bad news. The good news is that writing went fairly well this week and I managed to produce several big and important chapters, including the one everybody has been nagging me about for like, the past month. ;-). So that's going well. The bad news (for you) is that I got myself a job, starting Novenber 20th, so I'll have even less time to write. I can be fairly certain I'm going to stay insanely busy until the third week of december. So you'll just have to remain patient a little longer._

_Thanks, **LostSchizophrenic**, for the beta!_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Chapter 32 "Need To Know"**

It was getting late, the streets were deserted and now that the sun was gone, the chilly weather was downright cold. Lois crossed the street that bathed in the orange glow of the lampposts, hands shoved deeply into her pockets.

Tired and hungry though she was, the satisfied grin on her face wouldn't budge. The police had had some really excellent news for her, and Lois could wait to tell Clark and Perry.

Lois pulled open the door and walked towards the elevator, pushing the hair out of her face, headlines already starting to form in her head.

'_First arrest in case Lex Luthor'_? Or _'Breakthrough in Luthor case'? _Or perhaps _'accessary Lex Luthor scheme caught'_?

Lois was thinking up new possibilities, until she found herself faced with Clark's door. Her hand moved to the doorbell but she pulled it back in time, remembering the hour. Clark had probably already put her son to bed, and she didn't want to wake him before she had to. Instead she fumbled in her handbag for the spare key Clark had given her during her brief stay, and opened the door.

The apartment was dark except for a blue-ish light that cast long flickering shadows on the walls. Cheerful music sounded and Lois turned around to spot the television, credits rolling on the screen.

On the couch in front of the television sat Clark and Jason, vast asleep. Jason lay sprawled over Clark's broad chest, held in place by Clark's arm, that lay draped across her boy's back loosely. Clark's head had lolled back, so that he was sleeping with his mouth open, glasses dangling from one ear.

Lois smiled at the sight. She almost didn't want to wake the two of them up, but Jason had to sleep in his own bed and Clark was going to have one hell of a stiff neck if he stayed in this position too long.

Spotting a remote control on the arm of the couch, Lois pressed 'power', shutting down the television effectively. The music was silenced abruptly, and without the blue light, the room was pitch-dark. Lois fumbled for the light switch, and upon turning it on, found that Clark had woken.

"Well, hello, sleepyhead."

"Lois?" Clark croaked, he fumbled to straighten his glasses. "How did you get in?"

Lois waved the key in front of his face, and Clark opened his mouth to respond when Jason scrunched up his face and twisted in his sleep. Lois noticed a wet stain on Clark's collar, where Jason's mouth had been.

Clark gently lifted Jason and laid him down flat on the couch, covering him with his blazer. Lois couldn't help but notice that clumsy Clark Kent, who tripped on absolutely nothing at least twice a week, was this cautious with Jason.

Clark put on finger to his lips, and pointed to the kitchen. Lois closed the door behind her as she followed him in. Clark's kitchen was small, and Lois blushed at their close proximity.

"So, how did your meeting go?"

"What? Oh, really good." The grin crept back on her face. "They've caught one of Luthor's companions. A certain Katherine Kowalski. She's just like the other women we know used to hang around Luthor; spoiled, good looking, and not very bright." Lois smirked. "I don't think we'll have any problem pulling some information out of her."

Clark eyes widened and Lois knew he had caught on.

"She might lead us to Luthor. Superman would be pleased with that."

"Yes, he would." Clark whispered.

"So, how did things go here?"

"All went well, we got ourselves some Chinese and then settled for the television. I must have fallen asleep somewhere halfway the movie."

Lois smiled.

"The two of you sure looked cosy together."

_More than just cosy. The way they had fallen asleep was so natural. Like a father holding his son._

Lois looked at Clark's face, the smell of Chinese take-out filled her nose and reminded her of the conversation she'd had the previous time she'd eaten Chinese; almost two weeks ago, when Lois had admitted her feelings to Clark.

She hadn't expected him to turn her down that day. Why did he do that? It was common knowledge that Clark had had a crush on her since day one. He would follow her everywhere like a lovesick puppy dog. Then why did he turn her down when he finally got a chance?

It bothered Lois greatly. It wasn't that Lois' ego was hurt for being turned down. Well, maybe just a _little_. No, the reason why it kept bothering her was that she _knew_ he loved her. When they had sat outside on that bench, she could see the love in his eyes and she had been so sure that he was going to give in that his rejection had come as a slap in the face. He had said specifically that he _couldn't_. He wanted to, but he couldn't. Why not?

"I should probably-"

Clark walked towards to door, but Lois grabbed his arm. Clark halted and looked from her hand to her face.

"Why not?"

"Why not what?" Clark asked, but he dropped his gaze, and Lois knew it was also on his mind.

"Why can't you?"

"Lois, I-"

"I need to know Clark."

But Clark remained silent, both arms hanging limply.

"Is it because of Richard? Are you afraid of people's reactions? Is it because we're co-workers? Is it Jason?"

"It's not Jason." Clark said quietly

"Then tell me!" Lois struggled to keep her voice down. "I l-love you, Clark, and I know that you love me back."

Clark made to move away, but again Lois grabbed his arm. She posted herself right in front of him, and mentally squared her back.

"Look me in the eye, and say that you don't love me."

Clark refused to meet her gaze, but Lois directed his face towards hers with a hand on his cheek.

"Look me in the eye, and say that you don't love me."

A voice in the back of her head screamed at her not to push him like this, but the adrenaline had that started to flow through her body made it impossible for her to think straight. There was only one thing clear; she needed to know why.

"I can't … say that." Clark finally met her eyes. "Because I do."

"Then why did you turn me down? I know you want it. I just don't see why you can't. I _need to know_ Clark!"

"Because I don't want to hurt you!" Clark had practically yelled that last bit, and Lois fell quiet. She had never heard Clark raising his voice before.

Clark opened the door to check on Jason, before closing it again, and crashing down in a seat, his head in his hands.

"Lois, I – you need to understand. There are things that you don't know about. Things that _nobody_ knows about."

"And what's that?"

"It's secret for a reason, Lois. But I can't start something with you based on a lie."

Lois looked at the hopeless man before her in confusion. What secret of his could possibly be this big?

"You know you can trust me."

"You'll _hate_ me."

"No, I won't."

"Lois, look -" Clark took her hand and pulled her towards a chair opposite him. "I love you, and I love Jason, and I don't ever want to see the two of you hurt. But I know that's what's going to happen if I –" His voice faltered for a second. "It's only weeks ago that we were split up because of absolutely nothing. If there's anything I've learned the last couple of weeks, it's how much I need you and Jason. I can't lose you again, Lois."

Lois wanted to tell him that there was no way he was going to loose her, but he looked so desperate that a tiny bit of fear began to nag at her, and suddenly she wasn't so sure she wanted to hear what was bothering him so much anymore.

Clark might not be the bravest man she knew, but he didn't run away from confrontations or responsibilities. The fact that this secret, what ever it was, caused him to look this helpless, made Lois a little apprehensive. It had to be bad. How could she promise him she wouldn't be angry, if she didn't know what was going on?

But it wasn't long before her confidence turned back full force.

_I'm Lois Lane. Star reporter of the Daily Planet. I never stop before I get to the bottom and I can handle everything this man dishes out._

Lois' confidence grew stronger as she spoke to herself and she threw her doubts away. This was what she wanted. She was a woman who did everything to get what she wanted. And she wanted this man opposite her.

"I learned the same thing, Clark. I've learned how much I need you. If I let you go now, then I've lost you. Don't you get it, Clark? I'm willing to fight for you! I don't know what this problem is that scares you so much, but I'm willing to face it if that means we've got a shot."

Her heart leaped as she saw his head lift a little.

"It will hurt you."

"Maybe it will, and if it does I'll probably get mad at you. But can't you believe that I might forgive you after a while? That it will pass? You know me by now, Clark. I'll vent my frustrations. _Loudly_," she added, and the tiniest of smiles crept on Clark's face. "But then I'll be fine, and things will return to normal. I'm a tough woman, Clark, I'll deal with it."

A long and heavy silence fell, and Lois stared hard at Clark, feeling that there was nothing more that she could say, and hoping that…

"Alright."

Lois blinked. "Alright?" _Really?_

Clark smiled sadly. "Alright. But I don't know if this is the right thing to do."

"You never know for sure, until after."

"Please don't be angry for too long."

Clark rose from his seat, and a bout of nerves struck Lois, feeling as though her stomach had been replaced by slithering snakes. What was he going to do? A thousand possibilities flashed trough her head, but none of them even came close to what she saw.

Clark began to spin around in circles, on the spot. It looked ridiculous and for a moment Lois felt the urge to laugh, but the mirth died in her throat when Clark began to spin faster. His form turned into a grey/brown blur that steadily turned purple.

It couldn't have been longer than a second, but to Lois it felt like time was suddenly flowing in slow motion as she realised that there was only one man who could spin around _that_ fast.

The purple blur turned to blue and red as the spinning slowed and finally stopped.

Superman stood in her kitchen, and he was wearing glasses.

Numb, Lois got up from her seat and pulled the glasses off his face to state the obvious.

"You're Superman…"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_A/N: Yes, I'm going to let you guys hanging there. ::is evil::_

_One thing I wanted to talk to you about: The memorykiss. Now that's something I'm not at all happy with, especially the way they did it in SII. When it comes down to that kiss, I'm following the novelizations; meaning that Lois _does_ remember the - ah - intimate moments, but doesn't remember that Superman is Clark. That might clear up some things for you._

_Same goes, by the way, for the whole time-turning thing in S:TM (this will be important in a certain future chapters. Because Clark chose to save Lois, he wasn't there when Hoover Dam broke. The movie doesn't say anything about it, but in this story, thousands of people got killed. It's just more realistic. So that makes my story at little AU... ::shrugs::_

_Now, I'm very curious about your reaction. I've been really hard on myself because I didn't want to butcher this scene. What do you think? Did I screw it up?_

_Ciao!_

_Maaike (or Miss Fluffiness, as I've been called)_


	34. Chapter 33 : Dropping the Bomb

_A/M: I'm sorry but it's a short one again, this chapter. I tried to make it longer, but I couldn't do it without ruining the flow.__ This chapter and the previous (and, I might unclude a certain future one too) have been very difficult chapter to write; it's an extremely important turning point in the story that everyone looks out for (I do, at least, in someone else's story). I want to give it my best, both for my own satisfaction and for you readers, because I do not want to let you down when you've waited so long for it. Still, there are a vast number of thoughts and emotions that need to be explained and that sort of thing tends to slow down the story. That was the reason why I broke this particular scene in two (the evil cliffhanger was nice bonus), and I will be spending even more attention to Lois' thoughts in chapter 35. That way I can give the situation the indepth it deserves.  
_

_Thanks everyone, for the overwhelming response on the previous chapter. At least I now know I did that one right. ;-) I love you all!! PhoebeADA, Leli1013, red lightning, laramary, Weirdly (congrats for your aunt!), shannon, Elliania, BeatriceOtter, Lady de Winnter 27, bluecatdevil, Nautica7mk, Beeto, Jokerisdaking, Enigma Starflame, Mona, hobbitsdoitbetter (::snort:: I like 'oh Fluffy one'. Gheh.), WeirdIT, Phoenix Skyborne, Sunny2006, CloeSullivan0, DragonFlame27, Mr.Firenze, ladybuggrissom, lauraart123, natalie. **LostSchizophrenic; **thanks for the beta-job!  
_

0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Chapter 33 "Dropping the Bomb"**

Clark held his breath as Lois slowly got up from her seat, her face unreadable. She reached up and pulled the glasses from his face, removing the last bit of 'Clark Kent'.

"You're Superman" She said in amazement.

Clark swallowed.

Lois stared at the glasses in her hand. "No, you can't be." She shook her head. "You can't."

"Why not?"

"Because Supe-" Lois fell silent and she stared off in the distance. Clark could almost see the wheels turning in her head. Her eyes widened and she looked back at Clark.

"Jason…"

Clark could only nod, bracing himself for the explosion, now that the bomb had been dropped. Lois however, didn't yell or rage. She sat down in a chair shakily, looking from the glasses in her hand to Clark's face and back again. Remembering Jason in the next room, Clark changed back to his meek-reporter outfit, though still un-bespectacled.

"Just a pair of glasses. You just put on glasses?" Lois laughed, but it was mirthless and empty of emotion. "Am I the world's dumbest fool, or what?"

"You're not."

"I'm a Pulitzer-price winning reporter, but I was fooled by _glasses_?."

"You saw through them."

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did." Mouth dry, Clark sat down on a chair, and leaned towards her. "You found out before, but I erased your memory."

"You eras – what?" Lois stared at him, not understanding.

Instead of explaining, Clark closed the gap between them and pressed his lips to hers. It felt wrong to kiss her in this situation, almost like he was taking advantage of her confusion, and Clark had to remind himself that this wasn't a normal kiss.

Lois tensed up and didn't return the kiss. He hadn't expected her to. For a minute Clark just pressed his lips her hers and both of them sat unmoving, until two hands on his chest pushed him away roughly.

"What the hell were you thinking!"

The shocked and bewildered Lois was gone, and a furious Lois had taken her place.

"Lois, I-"

"What gives you the right to make decisions for me?"

"Lois, it was too much for you. The secret was breaking you." Clark explained, desperately.

"So you decided to steal my memories. With a _kiss_." She added disgusted. "Do you do that with all the women? You have your fun and when you're done you erase their memories?"

Clark moved back as though he had received a physical blow. Lois was fuming, just as Clark had expected, and it didn't look like she was going to cool down any time soon.

"Mommy?" Jason's small voice sounded from the door and Clark quickly adverted his face. He didn't look at his son, until his glasses were firmly on their place again. Jason's hair stood on end and he was rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Are you and Mr Clark fighting?"

"Jason, we're going home."

Without so much as a glance at Clark, Lois scooped their son up in her arms.

"But I don't want to –"

"No buts, Jason!"

Lois marched through the apartment and wrenched open the door as Jason waved a sad and silent goodbye over his mother's shoulder. He didn't want to let her leave like this, but going after he might only make things worse. He knew Lois, she couldn't think clear until matters had settled down a little.

Moving to close the door Lois had left ajar, Clark spotted Jason's coat on the hanger. He made his mind up in a second.

"Lois!"

The corridor was already deserted, and a quick scan told him she was standing in the elevator, and it was already closing.

Turning on a bit of his Kryptonian genes, he ran along the quiet corridor and stuck is hand between the door, wrenching it open again.

"Lois"

"What?" Lois snapped.

Clark held up Jason's coat. Without one word she snatched it from his hands and pressed a button on the control panel.

This time Clark didn't wrench the door open as it closed in his face. The voice of Jason sounded through the metal.

"Goodnight Mr Clark!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_A/N: Sigh. I tried. But there is just no way I could keep Lois in character and not have her freak out. I really tried, but sometimes your characters get a will of their own. _

_Please review!  
_

_Love,  
_

_Fluffy One... _


	35. Chapter 34 : Conspiracy

_A/N: Hi everyone! Just three days since my last chapter, but writing went so well this week, so I thought a quick update couldn't hurt..._

_Kaimi Hoshi, Eviefan, Beeto, Asrai, BeatriceOtter, hobbitsdoitbetter, Weirdly, Lady de Winter 27, Leli1013, asiriphoenix, Mona, Elliania, Sunny2006, ChloeSullivan0, anothershipper and MsSupaFan._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_  
_

**Chapter 34 "Conspiracy"**

Perry's eyes were glued to Clark's back as the man talked on the phone. His shoulders were hunched, more than usual, and noticing this, Perry sighed. _Something is wrong again._ He rubbed his eyes. What was it with Clark and Lois? They seemed to have so many falling out's lately. Perry couldn't remember them arguing this much before. Well, of course, Clark never argued with anyone at all, but they always seemed to get along fairly well. Until recently.

A faint knock sounded on the door, and young Jimmy Olsen entered the office timidly. 'Mr White? I hope I'm not disturbing you – or anything – but do you have a moment? I'd like to discuss the –"

"If only I knew what was going on…"

"Wh – I'm sorry, Chief?"

"Do you know what's going on between Lane and Kent?"

Jimmy stared at him. "Chief?"

"Nah, probably not. They're both professional enough to guard their issues." At Jimmy's blank look he elaborated. "Use your eyes, Olsen!" He pointed at the bullpen, where Clark was bent over his work, and Lois snapped at someone on the telephone. 'Lane and Kent. There's obviously something wrong!"

"But Chief, Lois' always yelling on the phone…"

"They're not working _together_ Olsen. Where is the eye contact? The briefings? The quick jokes?"

Perry rubbed his eyes. Why this boy had applied here was beyond him. Why did he want to be a reporter – a photographer -, if he didn't _see_?

"Well, apparently, Clark did something to really piss Lois off."

Turning around, Perry looked at the young employee. "What?" _Maybe he's not so blind after all…_

"Yeah, I know. I didn't think Clark had it in him to piss anyone off. But then again, Lois angers quickly."

"No, no, no –" Perry waved Jimmy's last words away. "How do you know that?"

"Oh," Jimmy shrugged. "I asked."

"You asked," Perry replied in a monotone voice, before clapping him on the shoulders. "Well, son, did you ask them anything else?"

"Actually, I did. But Clark seemed kind of reluctant to talk about it, so I thought I was better to drop it."

"Nonsense, Olsen. When people are reluctant to talk, then there's more going on. You have to keep digging, you should know that by now." Perry sat down in his chair and turned it around to face his desk, and Jimmy, again.

"But if he doesn't want to talk about it –"

"-then we'll just have to figure it out some other way." Perry finished his sentence for him . "Are you a push-over or a journalist, Olsen?"

Jimmy didn't immediately answer, fidgeting with the strap on his camera. "Why do you want to know?"

"I'm not curious, Olsen, but I'm the editor of this newspaper, and I need to know what's going on with my employees." Perry leaned back in his chair, folding his hands over his stomach, pleased with himself for coming up with a good excuse for his prying in other peoples' private affairs.

Jimmy still looked unconvinced, and Perry leaned closer.

"Look, Olsen. I've got reason to believe that the partnership between Clark and Lois is more than just _partnership_."

Jimmy's head snapped up.

"I know they seem a bit of a strange couple at fir-" Perry abruptly stopped talking when Lois wrenched the door open and hurried inside. Jimmy took a good number of steps back to avoid getting caught in crossfire.

"You called to see me, Chief?"

"Yes," Perry gave her a stern look. "About forty-five minutes ago…"

"I'm sorry, Mr, White, I was just a-"

Perry grabbed a newspaper from the drawer and threw it on his desk, silencing Lois effectively. It was the morning edition of the Daily Star. The headline screamed; '_Luthor associate caught!'_

"Kindly explain to me why the Daily Star has the scoop on this while according to officer Jameson, _you_ were the first reporter to receive word."

Lois gaped at the paper on the desk and turned red.

"I–I … forgot."

"You _forgot_!?" Perry repeated incredulously. "How can you possibly forget the biggest scoop since New Krypton?"

"I'm sorry," Lois stammered an apology. "It's--I was distracted."

"And Kent couldn't remind you? Talking about Kent--" Perry threw a look over Lois' shoulder to find Clark's desk deserted. "Where is he?"

"Flew off" Lois muttered.

"Sorry?"

"Gone. Probably off to feed his goldfish. Not that he has one."

_My, Kent, what did you do?_ "Well, when he gets back, I want the two of you –"

"No, I'm doing this alone. It's my story."

Perry's eyes narrowed. "You're not in the position to -"

"I'm the best person you have."

"You can count yourself lucky I'm letting you back on the item _at all_."

But Lois wasn't intimidated. _Well, of course, she never is…_ She blew the hair out of her face and stood her ground. "Look Mr. White, I let myself get distracted and I messed it up. _I know_. But let me back on this again and I promise I'll write a killer story to make up for it. I_ won't_ let you down again."

Perry sighed. "I want to see it on my desk tomorrow." He knew very well that Lois wrote her best work when she was angry or agitated. And she seemed both.

"Sure, Chief!" She snatched the newspaper from the desk and had exited the office in a second, leaving a rattling door in her wake.

Perry rubbed his temple. "So Clark did something distracting, and it angered her."

"Two days ago, but after office hours." Jimmy added. "She seemed fine before."

"Well, Olsen," Perry leaned back in his chair. "You want to become a journalist? You start practicing on digging up dirt."

Jimmy looked between his boss and his co-worker. "B – but Chief-"

"This problem of theirs affects the quality of this paper. Don't tell me to keep my nose out of it, because it's becoming my problem."_ And I can't solve something without first knowing what the problem is._

"Alright," Jimmy gave in, and followed Lois out of the office. Perry directed his attention to the television where Superman held a wrecked school bus over his head.

"Well, at least _somebody_ is doing his job today."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Thanks to **LostSchizophrenic **and **BeatriceOtter** for the beta. Thank you, Beatrice, for mercilessly shredding my work apart and taking me down a peg or two! ;-) ::hug::


	36. Chapter 35 : Headache

_A/N: Well, ffdotnet is buggering again, I believe... I hope you guys will notice this new chapter is up. It's beacuse of this that i've created my account on LiveJournal... for those of you who missed that first announcement: I will be posting the story there too. If you don't want to miss an alert... LJ is a lot more reliable than ffdotnet.  
_

_Thanks to the people who took the time and effort to let me know what they thought about chapter 34; Eviefan, shannon, Weirdly, Mona, Beeto, Sunny2006, mistressbabette51, MsSupaFan, Mr Firenze, Elliania (I put Clark in this chapter for you!) and Lady de Winter 27. Many thanks to **LostShizophrenic **and **BeatriceOtter** for the beta._

_Enjoy!_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Chapter 35 "Headache"**

Lois sat at the kitchen table, holding her head in both hands, willing her headache to go away. Combined with the recent events and her resulting bad mood, a headache was the last thing she needed.

Her day had already begun like crap. She'd barely slept the previous night, and combined with the lack of sleep from the night before _that_, she was starting to suffer from a definite case of exhaustion. Not a good start.

Then, of course, the revelation that had kept her awake during the night also haunted her at daytime. _Bastard!_

Lois put a bright pink pill on the back of her tongue and washed it away with several large gulps of water.

Despite her headache and her extremely bad mood, Lois' day could have been worse. Perry had always said that Lois wrote her best stories when she was angry.

Well, she was angry now alright.

Lois knew how it worked. When she was angry, she got impatient. She no longer wanted to take the time to consider other people's thoughts or feelings. Those things did nothing but complicate matters. And the _last_ thing Lois needed when she was suffering from a headache was complexity. She was a reporter and she wanted the full story. Period. Plain and simple.

She got the full story. Katherine Kowalski currently wasn't very happy with Lois. Perry, on the other side, was.

Lois' interview with Kowalski--Kitty--had resulted in a lot of detailed information about Lex Luthor. Information that had lead Lois to write a long article._ Deadly_, Perry had called it. Lois assumed that that was positive, as he had told her it would be on tomorrow's front page.

Lois wished the ibuprofen she had just taken would start working already. Even though Jason was playing quietly at the coffee table, any sound coming from him was just too loud. She could imagine for a moment what it was like to have super-hearing. Noise tormenting your eardrums continually… _Stop right there! You will not feel sorry for Clark! Or Superman. Or whatever his name is now._

Because that had been one of the main reasons for today's headache. Kitty Kowalski had given Lois a detailed description of Luthor's plan leading up to New Krypton and everything that happened there. Lois hadn't realised she had been pressing her fingernails into her palm until Kitty had been lead away. That must have been a painful affair for Superman.

Lois shook her head to get rid of her sympathy, but only succeeded in increasing the pain in her forehead. _You do not feel sorry for Clark,_ she told herself sternly._ You do not pity someone you're angry with._

Because Lois was angry. Lois was seething. She could hardly remember ever having been this mad at someone before. Though, surprisingly enough, Lois realised that it wasn't Superman's true identity that hurt her so much. True, it stung that he hadn't trusted her, but she could see the reason for his decision. And – she would never admit it out loud – she probably would have done the same thing.

What she couldn't forgive him, however, was his decision to erase her memories. _His_ decision._ That _stung._ That_ hurt.

He had completely ignored her. Her feelings and emotions. Her desires and her ideas. He had discarded it all. He hadn't even told her that something was bothering him. He just took the life-altering decision for her. Just like that. And Lois' hadn't had a chance. _He had no right!_

"Mommy?"

"Hmm?"

"When is he coming?" Jason had his nose pressed flat against the window, looking out of the street.

"Any second now, honey."

"You say that every time." Jason's warm breath caused condensation to form on the window and cloud his vision. He wiped it away with his sleeve.

"Because it's true. Clark is a little late, but he can be here any second now. I'm sure he has something important to do."

The last thing Lois wanted was to have Clark around right now. She wanted nothing more than to tell him to bugger off, but one look at her son kept her from doing such a thing. Jason looked forward to these visits. He counted the days. How could she possibly say 'no' to that excited little face?

As Lois looked at her boy, her mind began to wander back to that evening in the kitchen. She didn't think she had ever felt that many different emotions in a quick succession before; sadness, desperation, happiness, frustration, hurt, anger and love.

Lois was just about to scold herself for thinking that last bit when she realised it was true. That is was _still_ true. _Damn that man! Why can't he even let me hate him in peace?_

Recalling their conversation, Lois dropped her face in her hands, clutching her hair.

"_Maybe it will, and if it does I'll probably get mad at you. But can't you believe that I might forgive you after a while? That it will pass?"_

"_Please don't be angry for too long."_

She didn't look up until she heard Jason's excited squeal. "He's here! He's here!"

Jason wrenched open the glass door that led to the patio, where the man in the familiar red and blue suit was clearly visible.

"Hello Jason,"

"Are you really Mr Clark?"

The serene, Superman-ish smile on Clark's face fell and he stared wide-eyed at Jason. Lois was oddly satisfied to see this reaction.

"Jason … how – I -"

"Mommy told me. Is it really true? Why aren't you wearing glasses?"

Lois walked onto the patio, arms folded. Clark looked at her, his big eyes asking for an explanation. "He's your son," Lois calmly answered his unspoken question. "Some people have the _right_ to know."

"But-"

Lois cut him off, relishing the fact of having the upper hand again. She hated not being in control of a situation. "But nothing. Jason and I had a long talk about it."

"Uh-huh," Jason nodded energetically. "The bad people aren't allowed to know."

Judging from the hesitant look on Clark's face, he still wasn't happy with her decision. _Well, suck it up Mister, 'cause I'm not very happy with all of your decisions either_.

"Lois, do you really think that he can keep –"

"What are you planning on doing about it?" Lois said challengingly, one eyebrow raised. "Going to erase his mem-"

"No!" Clark was the one to cut her off this time. "No, I wouldn't do that."

Jason looked between his mother and father with a confused look, obviously not following their argument. "Are we going now? I like training!"

"Sure, Jason." Clark looked down and managed a smile. "Go and get ready."

Jason skipped off and left the two adults alone in an awkward silence.

"Do you want to come along?" Clark ventured.

Lois wanted to, but the idea of Clark holding her close as they flew around the world brought up too many painful memories she wasn't ready to face, so she shook her head.

"No, I think I'll stay here."

"Alright."

"Done!" Jason came running back wearing his jacket and holding a backpack in his hand. Clark bent down and picked him up, and Jason threw his arms around his father's broad neck.

Before Clark took off he threw one more look at Lois, full of regret. "I miss you, Lois"

Lois had no time to reply as he suddenly shot skywards. All she could do was follow their form as it was quickly reduced to a small dot, before the sun got too bright, and she was forced to drop her gaze.

"_Please don't be angry for too long." _She had promised him that she wouldn't, but that promise was difficult to keep. Lois moved back into the house and closed the glass door behind her.

At least her headache was gone now… _Thank God for Ibuprofen._


	37. Chapter 36 : Not Yet Forgiven

_A/N : Alerts _still_ down::strangles ffdotnet in silnce:: How am I supposed to keep up with my favorite fics if I don't get any alerts?__Well, anyway. Not that I have much time for fanfiction. Life was a little calmer last few weeks, but the crazyness returned full force again. I'll be buried in work for the next couple of weeks. Luckily, I mnaged to built up my buffer again little, so i don't think I'll be in trouble._

_Whatever. The usual thanks: First and formost, to **LostSchizophrenic** and **beatriceotter** for the magnificent betajobs. And to all of you readers of course; especially the ones who review, both here and on LiveJournal; PhoebeADA, Elliania, Mona, lauraart123, hobbitsdoitbetter, Sunny2006, Beeto, mistressbabette51 and Arhazivory.  
_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_  
_

**Chapter 36 "Not yet forgiven"**

Clark threw the newspaper on his desk and sank back in his chair, rubbing his eyes before opening them again and staring at the screaming headline: _Luthor's New Krypton: the full story. _ And below that, in much smaller letters: _By Lois Lane_

Clark had completely forgotten that Lois had been working on that article, so it had been quite a shock when his eye had fallen on this morning's front page. An _unpleasant_ shock.

It was one thing to remember the painful events on New Krypton, but having them written out down to the tiniest little detail was quite another. Even with his eyes open, Clark could see the clear vivid images again, and the scar on his back itched. Though that last was just because he was paying much more attention to it, Clark supposed, it still added to the uncomfortable feeling.

Lois sure milked Kitty for all she was worth.

Clark could feel Lois' eyes on his back as he sighed and threw the paper in the bin. She probably knew how unpleasant it was for him, reading about his own beating. She didn't elaborate too much on the subject, and though Clark was grateful for that, he could tell she knew more. Suddenly he felt embarrassed that Lois now knew how weak and vulnerable he had been. Sure, she had been the one to save him from drowning, but he had refrained from telling her what had happened _before_ he fell in the sea. It was just too humiliating.

Clark ventured a look in her direction. Lois instantly redirected her attention to the monitor in front of her. A sudden wave of frustration and anger hit Clark and he jumped up from his seat, stalking towards the elevator. He jabbed at the button. _What did I do to deserve all this? All I did was trying to do the right things, and look where it got me. Why is my life unfair like this?_

The doors opened and Clark stepped in the crowded elevator, wondering how to get himself out of this mess. Should he apologise to Lois? Would she listen to him? Should he force her, or would that just make matters worse?

One by one, the Daily Planet employees stepped out of the elevator, leaving Clark alone for the last stop. As the doors opened again, and Clark walked out of the building and onto the roof. He had intended to take a flight, but the sight of the morning sun, rising behind Metropolis' many skyscrapers, stopped him. Instead he shoved his hands deep inside his pockets and looked out over the city.

_Did I make the right choice by telling her? _He could think of a thousand reasons why it had been a foolish decision, and yet it felt right. Despite his biological parent's repeated advice to choose the safety of the world over the well-being of one person, he had listened to Lois and his mother. Even now that he had already made a decision, his mind continued to battle with his heart.

The sun rose further and its glow intensified, warming his skin and making him feel a little better. He closed his eyes, relishing the feeling, until a soft sound told him he was no longer alone.

"You might just as well show yourself." Without looking behind him, he knew she was hesitating to walk towards him.

"Do you have super-eyes in your back too, now?"

"No. I could hear your breathing, your heartbeat and your footsteps," Clark replied, a little harsher than he had meant. He turned around to face her. "Sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you."

"I don't want to disturb you. I assumed you had flown off already." Lois made to turn around again, but Clark quickly stepped forward and grabbed her hand to stop her.

"Lois…"

"Clark, don't." Lois pulled her hand out of his grasp, but didn't walk away.

"I knew I was going to hurt you. I knew you would be angry like this." Clark said softly after a while, as Lois stared at her shoes. "I'll wait for you, Lois. I don't care how long it takes for you to forgive me. I'll wait."

"Who says I'll forgive you?"

"I hope you will."

Lois didn't answer, but walked past Clark to look out over the city that was now bathed in the bright sunshine. "You know, I don't really mind that you're Superman."

Clark raised one eyebrow. "No?"

"I mean, I was shocked. I didn't expect you to do that. When you said that you had a secret I thought--" Lois laughed mirthlessly. "I thought you had a criminal past or something." Clark didn't know how to respond.

"I'm angry because you robbed me of my memories." Lois turned around to face him for the first time. Clark could see that her eyes were suspiciously bright.

"Lois, I really-"

But Lois held up her hand to silence him. "Let me finish Clark. I'm angry because you robbed me of my memories. I'm angry because you didn't tell me something was bothering you. I'm angry because you completely disregarded my feelings. I'm angry because you had no faith in me. And I'm sad because, apparently, you didn't think our love was strong enough."

_Our love. She said our love._

"You're allowed to react now."

"I don't have anything to say to that."

Lois glared at him. "How about; I'm sorry Lois. I was an _idiot-_-" She put a lot of emphasis on that last word. "And it was the stupidest mistake I've ever made."

Clark didn't whither under her bold stare. "Do you know why I did it without telling you?"

"Because you were being selfish."

"_Because-"_ Clark sighed. "You would never have agreed, and--"

"Of course I wouldn't have agreed to an idiotic--"

"_And_ because you wouldn't understand."

"Just _try me_, Clark!"

Clark looked for a moment at the woman in front of him. Her tears had streaked her face, but the expression she wore was one of anger and frustration, rather than sadness or grief. "Do you remember the earthquake after Luthor dropped bombs on the San Andreas Fault?"

"What's that to got do with-"

"Do you?"

"Of course I do." Lois snapped irritated. "How could I forget?"

"You got killed." Clark said bluntly.

"What?"

"You died that day. I couldn't save you anymore."

Lois stared at him. _Probably asking herself if I've gone mad._

"Luthor dropped the bomb, and because of the earthquake the Hoover Dam broke and the water flooded the area. That kept me quite busy for a while, and when I thought I had done all I could I realised that I couldn't hear your heartbeat anymore. Your car had been swallowed by the earth, and I found you inside. Dead." Clark involuntarily flinched as he recalled the image. _I've seen too many things I'd like to forget_. "I was so desperate to get you back I turned back the time to save you before you died, but that meant I wasn't there when the Dam broke." Clark's voice failed for a second.

Lois was shocked into silence; her eyes were wide and she had clapped her hand over her mouth.

"I chose to save you, and by doing that I condemned thousands of people to death. Do you understand _now_ why we couldn't be together?"

Lois removed her hand from her mouth, but her eyes were still big. "You did all that for _me_?" She asked in a small voice.

"I'd do a million things for you. But the point is I keep getting faced with the choice between being with you, and saving the rest of the world. I can't do both at the same time." It was a relief to finally say it out loud, and Clark began to talk a little faster. "That's why I left; I couldn't make the choice. Choosing you meant watching people die. Choosing the world meant working beside you day in and day out, knowing that I could never have you."

At this Lois started to cry. Clark stopped talking and watched miserably as she covered her face with her hands and turned her back on him. Tentatively, he put one hand on her shaking shoulder. When she didn't pull away, he pulled her closer and embraced her fully while she sobbed on his suit. Now, this wasn't how he had been hoping to hold Lois in his arms, he thought, as he patted her back and waited for her to calm down.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry."

"That's OK." Lois' voice sounded muffled, as she still had her face pressed in his shoulder. She was no longer crying, but Clark was quite unwilling to let her go, and Lois didn't seem to mind either. Clark rested his chin on the top of her head and breathed in the scent of her hair.

"Clark?"

"Hmm?"

"I don't agree with you."

Clark looked down, surprised.

"You act like the whole world is your responsibility, but it's not."

Clark sighed. "It _is_ my responsibility, Lois. That's why my parents sent me here."

"Wrong again. Your parents sent you here so that you could survive, and the fact that you've got the power to help is great, but _you're_ the one who decided to be Superman. You took up that responsibility yourself. No one asked you to."

"Jor-El did."

"Well, then I don't agree with him either."

"You sound like my mother."

"I'll probably like her."

Clark tucked a strand of dark brown hair out of Lois' face, not responding.

"I don't see why he gets to decide about his son's life. Shouldn't it be your own choice?"

"But, what if he's right?"

"What if he's not?"

"Lois –"

"No, I mean it, Clark. You say you really want us to be together, yet you throw it away because your father doesn't agree? My father never agrees with _anything_ I do."

"Not just because of my father. I didn't listen to him at first. I gave up my powers, remember? But I saw it wasn't working, that we-"

"We didn't try for very long." Lois pushed herself away from him so she could look at him better. "We were only together for a few days."

Clark's heart swelled with hope as he looked at her. "Do you think it would work out if we try a little longer?"

"It might. I'll have to try and be patient with you." Lois pulled a face and Clark chuckled.

"Patient? You?"

"I can do patient." Lois replied, she feigned a hurt expression, but Clark could see the corner of her mouth tugging. "I promise to be a little more patient if _you_ promise to be a little more selfish."

"Selfish?" Clark repeated questioningly.

"To do what you want, regardless of other people's expectations."

"You're sounding like my mother again."

"I think I should meet her." Clark was pleased to see a sparkle in her eyes again.

"Yes, I think you should."

Lois rested her head on his chest again, and Clark contented himself for a while with stroking her back.

"Lois?"

"Yes, Clark?"

"Please don't ever get mad at me like that again."

At this, Lois looked up and stood on her toes to close the space between them. Clark's mind reeled as her soft lips pressed his firmly and he tightened his arms around her, pressing her a little closer. As their mouths began to explore Clark was overwhelmed by sweet memories dating over six years ago. So familiar, and yet so very new.

Clark's hands moved into her hair and he kissed both of her eyelids before pulling back and looking at her. Face upwards and eyes closed, Lois face was lit with a contented smile. He kissed the tip of her nose for good measure, relishing the fact that he could do that now.

"Lois?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry for not thinking about you when I made my decision." He told her sincerely. "And I'm sorry for my lack of faith in you – in _us_. I guess I'm too used to being alone."

"Well, you better be, because I haven't quite forgiven you just yet."

"But you will, eventually, right? Because I'm not perfect, but I don't make the same mistake twice."

"If you shut up and kiss me like that again, I'll think about forgiveness."

Clark didn't need to be told twice.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_A/N: I'd really like some feedback on this chapter again. This was the 'certain one' I hinted at a few chapters ago. I really wanted this scene to go right, so I've been hard on myself. Please tell me if it worked out._

_::hugs:: _

_ Fluffy One  
_


	38. Chapter 37 : Moments Like These

_A/N : I'm sorry for the long wait. It actually took me a week. The chapter has been lying around for _days_, ready and beta-ed, but I simply didn't have the time for uploading. I've been running around like crazy the last week, trying to get everything finished on time. (I told myself not to write until everything was done) I'm still not done, but I decided an quick update couldn't hurt. And I missed hearing from you guys.._

_Thanks to by beta's; **LostSchizophrenic** and **BeatriceOtter**. Also, thanks to; DrLuForever (Hmm, I haven't planned a big familygathering... but I'll certainly think about it... -), Elliania (Euhm, Jason already knows! You missed a bit, go and reread "Headache" Oh, and yes, that chapter title was intentional. I wanted the lot of you to grumble, and then be pleasantly surprised__), houndofhellia, Reena (I'll see if I can add more heart-to-heart moments. I liked writing it, so...), Beeto, Angel452 (Well, forgiveness takes a while, but they're both willing to work on it...), weirdIT, Indi (::blushes:: Thanks!), Shannon, Arhazivory, HgandHRforever (Yeah, when I read through the old chapters I think they're of questionable quality too, maybe I'll rewrite them someday. Ah well, it shows I've improved. Improvement is good.), Leli1013, Sunny2006, Weirdly (Yeah, Lois isn't the angsty-type, but on the other hand, the stuff she went through would make anyone angsty), MsSupaFan (No, don't smack Lois please, or she'll get mad at me and I need her to cooperate -), Classic Cowboy (I'm glad you like it and welcome on board!), crnflkgal (Whoa::holds up hands in surrender:: I _do_ have a soul, but I just like to torture you), Lady de Winter27 (I'm happy you said that. I was doubting how long I should keep Lois angry. I had planned on adding one more Angry!Lois chapter, but Lois stubbornly refused to stay furious, so I relented), Mindy, hobbitsdoitbetter (not at all offended, it takes more than that to piss me off ;-) There were a million things to be said, but not everything is said in that conversation. Things aren't perfect between Clark and Lois just yet, and they'll be having some serious chats in the futur. I hope that'll be the meat you wanted on this bone -), Mr.Firenze, Aurora, I-M-B00 (I love to do it. I keeps me sane. :-) Oh, and I've been keeping Clark and Superman so strictly seperate I've got trouble merging the two... ::frowns:: I'll get there, but it's hard) and mistressbabatte51 (Yeah, it just _had_ to be done on the roof.)_

_Damn, that list is getting way too long for individual replies... So,judging from the comments by the reviewers mentioned above, chapter 36 was recieved well. ::grins:: I'm glad. This chapter is to allow you all a breather.._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Chapter 37 "Moments like these"**

Lois giggled as she felt behind her for the door. This was rather difficult because Clark's lips on hers kept distracting her. Moving her head to the side for a moment, Lois' fingers located the doorknob. Clark took advance of the moment to nuzzle her neck, and laughed at her reaction. "Shh!" Lois swatted him and jerked her head in the direction of Jason's bedroom. Lois turned the located doorknob and she threw open the door to the living room.

Lois wasn't a woman to loose her head very fast, but it was safe to say that Clark Kent had swept her off her feet. The past two weeks, Lois had been walking around with a spring in her step, feebly trying to fight the silly grin on her face.

Clark wrapped her up in his arms and beamed down at her. "My. Beautiful. Woman." Each word was separated by a light peck on the lips. Lois smiled into the kiss, sighed, and rested her head against his broad chest, as she had done often the past days.

She couldn't believe how well her life was going now, after all the turmoil the past year had brought her. After Richard died, she hadn't thought she'd ever feel like this again.

Clark had begun to talk but Lois didn't listen to his words. Instead she enjoyed the low rumble of his voice, his caressing hands on her back. The thought of Richard sobered her somewhat, but it couldn't bring her down.

It was almost ten o'clock in the evening, but the days were long and the sky was only just starting to darken. The last few rays of the setting sun streamed in trough the windows, casting an orange glow over her furniture; the couch, her bookcase, the grandfather clock, Jason, the closet…

_Jason!_ Lois bolted from Clark's arms with a shriek, startling both Clark and Jason; the latter dropped his stuffed rabbit on the floor in panic with a yelp and his lip began to tremble. Lois rushed to his side.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Jason, honey." Lois knelt in front of her son and stroked his hair. "I didn't mean to scare you. You just startled me."

She threw a look at an embarrassed Clark, who walked over to comfort Jason too.

"Were you kissing Mister Clark?" Jason asked once he had overcome his shock. He looked at Lois, who felt the blood rush to her cheeks.

"I, well … yes. I was kissing Clark. Because … I care very much for him." She was relieved when Jason directed his attention away from her.

"Do you care very much for my mommy, too?" Jason's big questioning eyes settled on Clark, who fumbled with his sleeve in a nervous Clark Kent-like manner. Lois didn't think he was acting it this time, though.

"Yes, I do, Jason."

"Well," Jason said happily. "Then you'll have to marry each other."

Lois stared at her son, flabbergasted.

"Jason," Clark protested weakly. "People don't get married, just because they kiss."

"But Snow-white… and the prince-"

"Those are just fairy tales, sweety." Lois kissed Jason on the nose. "It isn't real. They don't exist."

"But, but--" Jason looked thoroughly confused. "Yesterday you told Aunt Lucy on the phone that Mr Clark _was_ your prince."

"Erm, well… yes," Wishing that the floor could swallow her up, Lois glanced quickly at Clark, who seemed to be fighting back a snicker.

"Don't you want to marry Mr Clark?"

"Jason, I think it's time for you to go back to bed."

"You're changing the subject mommy." Jason crossed his arms in a fashion that reminded Lois oddly of herself.

"Yes, I am." Lois stood up. "Because I think there's no need to talk about it at this hour. You really need to go to sleep now, or you'll be very tired tomorrow at school." She grabbed the stuffed rabbit and handed it to him. "Now take Snot, and go back to your room. Goodnight Jason."

"Goodnight mommy." He planted a very wet kiss on Lois cheek. "Goodnight Mr Clark." Clark's face lit as he received the same sloppy kiss. "You can continue to care very much for each other now, if you want." He skipped from the room, leaving the two adults alone in the living room.

"He _did not_ get that from me." Lois mumbled.

"Lois, I have to say, all that red really looks good on you."

"Oh, shut it, you." Lois grumbled as Clark pulled her closer to him by her hand, laughing.

"By the way, Snot?" He asked her quizzically.

"What d-- Oh, the rabbit?"

"Yeah, why is it called Snot?"

"Because," Lois explained. "When Jason was younger, he would object when I put him in the washer. I would say that he was filthy, Jason would say 'he's not'." She smiled fondly. "It just lingered." She expected him to laugh, but the smile on his face somewhat forced.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't forgive myself for missing moments like that." He remained silent for a few seconds before adding; "I shouldn't have left."

Lois sighed. "No, you shouldn't. But there's nothing you can change about it. If I were you, I'd enjoy the moments you've got now. For example-" she threw her arms around his neck. "We've got explicit permission from my son to care for each other. I say we listen to him."

Clark's sad expression made way for a grin. "It would be a shame to let the change go to waste."

"My thought exactly."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_A/N: 'Snot' is not my idea. I borrowed it (with permission) from **Melindaleo**, author of brilliant HarryPotter fics like Power of Emotion, Curse of the Damned and The Seveth Horcrux. Melinda, thanks for allowing me to toy with it. I'd take my hat of to you if I had one. ;-)_

_Oh... and then something completely different; I've been working on a Christmas-inspired postSR one-shot set in the Supermen-universe for the last few days (hastily written in the train) and I'll upload it in about a month. Look out for it!  
_

_::sends warm fuzzy feelings to all of you::  
_

_Love,  
_

_Maaike _


	39. Chapter 38 : Grins

_A/N: Argh! The end-of-the-year-stress is killing me. I even don't have to time to quickly upload a chapter anymore; I have to resort to moments like these, in the middle of the night, _knowing_ I need to get up early again tomorrow. You know, I'd kill for just being able to have a lie in. Say it with me: 'Hang on, Maaike, just a little longer.'  
_

_Anyway, enough with the self-pity-party. Who am I to complain when I got two brilliant beta's--**LostSchizophrenic** and **Beatriceotter**--and lots of faithful reviewers: lauraart123, Mr.Firenze, Kaimi Hoshi, HGandHRforverer, Elliania, MsSupaFan, Arhaziphory, Mona, Sunny2006, crnfkgal, Reena Lin, Shannon, Lady de Winter 27, Leli1013, mistressbabette51, Weirdly and hobbitsdoitbetter. Hugs and kisses to everyone!_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Chapter 38 "Grins"**

Jimmy looked at Lois as she tucked a stubborn strand of hair behind her ear for the umpteenth time. She was grinning as she talking on the phone. Jimmy supposed she was either talking to someone she liked, or she was getting what she wanted. _Probably the second._

Of course, seeing Lois grin wasn't anything special nowadays, but Jimmy had been observing Lois for so long, he could now distinguish between her different type grins. There was the teasing-grin, the I'm-getting-what-I-want-grin, the I-like-you-grin, the I-like-my-life-grin, the I'm-a-Pulitzer-prize-winning-reporter-grin, the you're-not-really-funny-but-I'm-grinning-anyway-grin, and of course, the I'm-madly-in-love-grin.

It was this last one grin that Lois had been wearing for nearly three weeks now, and it was making Jimmy very curious.

Lois hung up on the phone and sank back in her chair, twirling her ballpoint between her fingers. Jimmy took a step closer to her desk and glanced at Perry's office, who nodded at him from behind the glass. _OK. There we go._

'Hi Lois!" He waved in a cheerful, energetic way which he hoped looked spontaneous.

"Oh, good morning Jimmy." Lois looked up briefly, and smiled at him.

"So," Jimmy sat on the edge of her desk "How are you? We haven't really talked in a while."

Lois looked at him for a moment before replying. "Oh, I'm doing great."

"Yeah, I noticed. You seem to smile a lot lately." Jimmy said casually. He wished he could just ask Lois what was going on, instead of all this snooping and spying, but Perry has assured him that this was the most effective way of getting to know what he wanted.

"Oh, am I?"

"Yeah, did anything happen recently?"

Jimmy watched as Lois started to frown and looked away from him.

"Nothing in particular. Jimmy, you're sitting on my paper."

"Oh, sorry." Jimmy stood up and berated himself as Lois gathered the forms and papers on her desk and stored them in a file. _You've pushed her too much, Olsen. Didn't the Chief say _subtle_? She's clever… Now change the subject!_

"So, er, what were you doing?" Jimmy shot a lot at the paper on top of the file. "Real estate?"

"Oh, yeah, I was looking at a couple of houses."

"You're planning on moving?" Jimmy asked, momentarily distracted by this news. "Why? You've got such a nice place."

"Yeah well," Lois closed the file and put it away in a drawer. "That nice place is getting a little expensive." Jimmy looked as she sighed. "When Richard and I bought the house, we had both our salaries. But now that he's gone…" She scratched her nose. "He brought in most of the dough."

"So you're looking for a cheaper place?" Jimmy asked, not wanting to go further into the matter of Richard.

"Something smaller." Lois looked up again. "It's just Jason and I; the two of us don't need that much space."

"Right." Jimmy looked around him for a moment, spotting Perry, who seemed to be following their conversation intently. Jimmy shook his head slightly, letting the Chief know he'd had no luck just yet. "So, did you find anything you like?"

"No. I just called the realtor if he had any more options. I want a good neighbourhood for Jason, you know, with lots of playground and everything. Lots of green… But all I can find is asphalt."

"Well, this is _Metropolis_. Practically everything is asphalt here."

"Well, I'm not settling for it." Lois crossed her arms, and Jimmy had to fight back a laugh. Now that was Lois again. Noting Perry's signals from the corner of his eye, he returned to the job at hand.

"So, did you talk to Clark about your plans?"

Lois looked at him curiously. "Actually, yeah. Why?"

"Oh, I noticed the two of you are rather close lately." Jimmy closely scrutinised her facial expression. Was that a hint of nervousness on her face, or was he just seeing things now?

"Hi Jimmy!" Jimmy jumped as an unexpected voice behind him spoke up.

"Clark!" Jimmy hated his voice for sounding so high right now and he coughed quickly to cover it up. "I didn't hear you coming there."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." Clark pushed his glasses up his nose with his index, and Jimmy looked between him and Lois, knowing he'd never get the answer he wanted out of her now.

"Well, I should to back to – " Jimmy pointed with his thumb over his shoulder at his desk. "Good luck with the houses, Lois. See ya later, Clark!"

Jimmy scurried away from Lois and Clark and shrugged at Perry, who raised his hands in disappointment and turned away from the window.

Throwing himself in his chair he started to rinse the--already very clean–lenses of his previous camera and didn't look up until he head Lois say his name. She seemed to be talking about him, rather than calling him, and Jimmy took a peek at her and Clark as he strained to listen from the distance.

They seemed to be in a serious conversation, and Clark was frowning at whatever Lois was telling. Jimmy only managed to catch small snippets of the conversation, yet it didn't take a lot of intelligence to put the parts together; 'Jimmy', 'maybe onto us' and 'need to be careful'.

Jimmy grinned satisfied as he made his way to Perry's office. It looked like he had something to report to Perry after all.


	40. Chapter 39 : Looking

_A/N: Wow. This week went by fast! I can't believe how much I've done. Good news folks, the easy days are very very close now. I'll have to my once-a-week updates until I got myself a little buffer again, but after that I can speed up the story again. Oeh, I can't wait to put everything behind me. I haven't written a word of Supermen in almost a month._

_Anyway, thanks for the kind response chapter 38; hobbitsdoitbetter, Beeto, Elliania, DrLuForever, lauraart123, Jackia, Kaimi Hoshi, Arhaziphory, Leli1013, MsSupaFan, Reena Lin, Eviefan, Weirdly, Jack-o, Jadziadaxx, Bach Suite No.2 in D minor (couldn't have picked an easier name? -), mistressbabette51 and CloeSullivan0._

_And, of course, I use this monent to thank my two wonderful beta's: **LostSchizophrenic** and **BeatriceOtter**_._  
_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Chapter 39 "Looking"**

Clark straightened his tie as he ran out of the narrow, deserted alley, wiping the last bit of soot from his hair. He crossed Magnolia Crescent and headed towards the house where he knew Lois and Jason were. At the disapproving stares of the pedestrians, Clark slowed his pace as he neared the fence and he opened the gate to walk to gravel path.

The front door was open, he knew, and as soon as he stepped inside he saw the turned backs of Lois and the realtor, admiring the perfectly manicured yard. Clark didn't join them however, but knelt down in the hall where Jason lay spread-eagled on the floor, admiring the ceiling.

"Hey, buddy. What ere you looking at?" Clark eyes flicked to the ceiling too. The white plaster looked quite uninteresting.

"Nothing." Jason replied.

"Then what are you doing on the floor?"

Jason didn't answer the question, but grumbled. "Looking at houses is boring."

"It is, now? Well, lying on the floor won't improve matters." Clark pulled Jason up by his hand. "You can think about what you want your new room to be like."

"I don't want a new room and I don't want a new house. Do we _have_ to move?"

"Yes, Jason. Now that your d—Richard is gone, the bill is too big for your mother alone."

"But mommy already _bought_ the house. Why does she still have to pay for it?"

Clark sighed and lifted Jason up, carrying him through the empty hall. "She sill has to pay taxes. It's a little complicated." They joined Lois and the realtor who now discussed the fine wooden carvings in the windowsill.

"As you can see, Miss Lane, this house is very well kept. You're very lucky to have a shot at this—houses in this neighbourhood are in popular demand."

"Yes, well, it _does_ look very nice."

"I can get you some additional information. You'll have to excuse me—I think I left it in the car."

"Please." Lois answered, and the woman left the room. Clark quickly pecked Lois on the lips. "Hi, how did the fire go?"

Clark looked around to assure himself that the realtor was sufficiently far away before replying. "Extinguished. No casualties, though there was one case of severe burns. That man will have to live with a few nasty facial disfigurements." Clark winced in sympathy. "So, what do you think about the house? It sounds pretty good from what that realtor just said."

"It's starting to sound perfect." Lois looked around her. "A little too perfect." She added after a while. "It's getting a little creepy. It's unnatural for something to not have a single flaw. It makes me suspicious."

"You've been digging up too much dirt." Clark smiled. "This isn't a story. It's a house."

'Yeah, well… what do you think?"

"It's _boring_!" Jason whined.

"Well, it certainly looks great. I've scanned the house and everything looks pretty well kept. But I do agree with Jason here. "He smiled at the boy in his arms. "It's a little … cold. But it's your choice of course." He added quickly, not wanting to influence her too much. "And it'll probably be cosier once it's decorated and furnished."

Lois bit her lip and looked around her when the realtor returned with a file full of papers.

"Thank you. I won't be deciding today, but I'll be sure to look them through."

0o0o0o0o0o0

Though Clark could tell that Lois wanted to look around the house a little longer, Jason continued to voice his boredom in increasing volume, and in the end Lois gave in and suggested they go home.

Jason now sat on the back seat of the SUV, nose pressed against the glass, counting the passing red cars.

Clark watched Lois as she leaned back into the driver's seat, handling the steer with practised ease.

"You know," she said suddenly. "Perry wants me to do a follow-up." She looked at Clark shortly before tuning her attention back on the road. "On the story about new Krypton, I mean."

Clark stared out of the window. "Are you going to do it?"

"You didn't like that article, did you?"

Clark sighed and scratched the back of his head. "No" he replied in all honesty. "No, I didn't."

"I—I'm sorry."

"Don't be. The people need to know how dangerous Luthor is. It just wasn't really pleasant to read about my own—well—beating." Clarks hand moved involuntarily to his back. "I don't suppose Kowalski gave you any leads as where to find Luthor?"

Lois shook her head. "He'd left her behind in a mall, and moved away. The number he'd given her to contact him proved false. Apparently, he wanted to get rid of her." A small smirk appeared on Lois' face. "She might be stupid, but she did manage to figure _that_ out by herself. She wasn't very pleased with the 'bald bastard'.

"Ohh, mommy, you said 'bastard'!" Jason suddenly piped up. "I'm never allowed to say that!"

"And for good reason. It's a horrible word. _Mommy_ is not going to use it again." Clark added with one eye one Lois, who stuck out her tongue. It was silent for a moment, until; "I wonder why he left her."

"Well," Lois mumbled distractedly, taking the exit off the highway. "Apparently they had quite a fight. She said something about crystals and apparently he killed her dog for – what?" Lois had looked to the side to see Clark's surprised face.

"What did she say about the crystals?"

"Not much. She was more upset about her dog, and I didn't press the matter because I wanted to know about Luthor. Why?"

"Because those crystals are mine. Luthor stole them to build that island."

Lois' eyes bulged. "They were yours? Why didn't I recognise them on the boat?" She hit herself on the forehead. "God, if I had known, I would have asked her about them." She threw an apologetic glance at Clark. "I pushed her quite hard last time and she ain't very happy with me. I don't think she'll be too willing to talk again."

Clark stared at the trees shooting past. The pace of the car was extremely slow to him, but he didn't mind. "I still want to talk to her."

Lois took one hand from the steer and put it on his knee reassuringly. "We will."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_A/N A transition-y type of thing again. Sorry, things will get moving again soon. Now I got the two of them together, it's time for me to start working towards the end. Don't worry, though, I'm not nearly there yet... _

_For those of you who like holiday themed Clois fics, go and check out Bistyboo's wonderful project; 12daysofclois on A good many of us authors (including me) will be posting lots of clois fluff and/or smut there. Alphie (who we all know from 'In the shadow of my father' and 'being Jason White') kicked off with a four-part this week._

_Oh, and, yeah, for those of you who noticed, the name Magnolia Cresent was intentional. It's my own little tribute to the wonderfully magical world of Harry Potter. _

_::hugs::_

_Maaike  
_


	41. Chapter 40 : Helping

_A/N: Hurrah! Christmas is almost upon us! I closed off my year as an intern, and that was the main cause of my insane scedule. Now, I just have work, but no more work in the evening, so those can be dedicated to writing again. Huzzah!_

_Hugs and cuddles to everyone who reviewed: bluecatdevil (I don't hate you, I like intelligent reviewers. No, you're right, but I checked the movie and I couldn't tell whether of not Lois was aware of the crystals being Clark's. I just decided it was more convenient for me if she hadn't put two and two together...), lauraart123 (the christmasfic will be up on december 24th. In the evening, most likely, because I have to work that day and I don't think I'll be getting up extra early just for the fic...), Phoenix Skyborne (well, I see enough of you on LJ ;-) ), Elliania (reviewing on LJ, brought to a PC nearest you..), Mona (Your wish is my command :-)), Alphie, Lelie1013, Weirdly (whoops! thanks for pointing it out and good luck with your orange...), Arhaziphory (you'll see... ::is mysterious:: ), Eviefan (you're going to like my chrismas-fic then... ::wink::), crnflkgal (yeah, I will dominate earth with my little fanfic and my subjects will shudder before me... oh, you mean if there will be some kind of evil plot that will be the end of the world as we know it?... wait and see.. ;-) ), mistressbabette51 and Sunny2006._

_And my two beta's of course: **BeatriceOtter** and **LostSchizophrenic**. This story would be crap without them. Seriously, compare the first chapters with the last ones..._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Chapter 40 "Helping"**

Lois blew the loose strands of hair from her face frustrated. She sat in a hard wooden chair in a brightly lit room. The artificial bright light from the TL-lamps, combined with the dull green-greyish colour on the wall, created an unpleasant air. And, of course, the fact that she was prison only made matters worse.

On a similar chair opposite Lois and Clark sat Catherine "Kitty" Kowalski. Not dressed in a long fur coat or designer clothes, but in the usual orange overall. The bright, lively colour contrasted sharply with the surroundings and Lois noticed it made Kitty's complexion rather pale.

"Kitty, don't be stupid. This is good for your image. You might get out earlier if you cooperate."

Kitty cast a murderous look at her. "Yeah. That's what you said last time, but you only made things worse."

"Miss Kowalski, I—" Clark began.

"Kitty"

"Alright then. Kitty." Lois thought the name sounded strange coming from him. "I understand that you're rather upset by the previous article—"

"She ruined my defence!" Kitty screeched, pointing an incriminating finger at Lois, who pursed her lips impatiently.

Clark opened his mouth to continue, but Lois cut through annoyed. "Don't you want to put Luthor behind bars?"

"Lex can cripple for all I care. He cut my brakes once." Kitty sat back and crossed her arms, obviously done with the conversation.

Just as Lois wanted to throw Clark an apologetic look, signalling that she was never going to talk, Clark bent over the table and looked at kitty calmly.

"You would be doing Superman a favour."

Lois didn't see how that would change matters, but apparently Clark had caught Kitty's attention, because she immediately sat up straighter.

"You know Superman?"

"We know him very well." When Kitty didn't respond, Clark continued. "He needs to know about the crystals."

Lois eyes widened as she watched the scene unfold.

"The crystals?" Kitty watched with her cuticles and Lois noticed the deep red polish on her nails was chipped.

"I could get Superman for you, if you want. You could talk to him yourself."

Lois' eyebrows disappeared into her hairline. _Manipulative Clark?_ It was lucky that Kitty spent no attention on her anymore, as she might have gotten suspicious.

Clark left the room, leaving the two women alone. Kitty looked away pointedly, smoothing out imaginary wrinkles in her hideous orange suit, and spending even more attention to her dehydrated cuticles until Supermen entered.

"Good afternoon, Catherine."

"She wants to be called Kitty." Lois corrected automatically, but Kitty threw her a nasty look.

"_He_ can call me Catherine if he wants."

As Lois angrily blew her hair out of her face again, Kitty directed her attention to Clark again. "How did you survive?" She asked breathlessly.

"Because Miss Lane here-" Clark nodded at Lois. "-arrived just in time to save me."

"Her?" Kitty looked at Lois disdainfully.

"She is my good and trusted friend."

Lois couldn't help the superior smirk that appeared on her face. _Hah!_

"What do you want from me?" Kitty asked unhappily.

"I need to know where the other eight crystals are."

"They're gone." Kitty answered, not meeting his eyes. "That's all I know."

"Catherine." Clark used his classic Superman-timbre as he put his hands in his sides. "I know you didn't want people to die, yet you didn't stop Luthor. You lied to me about your heart to give Luthor the time to steal the kryptonite and you refrained from helping me when Luthor beat me up."

Lois' trained eye spotted a crack in his façade, which Clark quickly smoothed. Kitty didn't notice a thing as she threw herself in his arms.

"I'm sorry!" She wailed in his chest and Clark looked around him rather helplessly. "I'm sorry."

The image of Kitty in Clark's arms with her hands on his back was enough to make Lois fly off the handle, but she managed to restrain herself as Kitty continued to sob.

"I knew it was wrong, but I was too scared to say anything."

"Or too lazy" Lois muttered under her breath. She couldn't tell if he'd heard her, but he did take a step backwards.

"Catherine, you didn't help me then, but I'm asking you to help me now. I need to know everything you can tell me about the crystals."

"Lex s-stole them-m." Kitty managed. "We took the boat to the North P-pole and we found this ice palace. I think Lex already knew that the crystals were there. He t-took them all."

"How did Luthor find out how to use them?"

"T-there was a holographic man. He told him everything."

Lois recalled the image and voice of Jor-El from her stay at the Fortress. So Luthor had been talking to his nemesis' father. That must have been an interesting conversation.

"So her got the crystals, and he found out how they worked. What happened next?"

"Lex wanted to build an island and rent out the land. He said he would make me rich. I only helped him get the kryptonite because I didn't want you to stop him." She added. "He never said anything about killing you. I didn't know."

Lois rolled her eyes. As strange as it was to see Clark in Superman-mode and reporter-mode simultaneously, Kitty's stupidity was still more baffling.

"How did Luthor build the island?"

"He launched the crystal and the krypto-"

"Did he use all of the crystals?" Clark cut her off.

"No." Kitty shook her head. "Just one"

"And what did he do with the rest?" Lois asked. Kitty ignored the question.

"Catherine, kindly tell us what Luthor did with the remaining crystals. Does he still have them?"

Again Kitty shook her head. "He gave them to me when we had to flee the island. I threw them out of the helicopter when he wasn't looking. He didn't find out until it was too late."

"You threw them in the sea?" Clark asked surprised. Lois knew what he was thinking; there should have been a new island.

"No, before we took off."

A silence hung in the room for a while as Lois realised where the crystals were. Very, _very_ far away. Seeing as there had been no new island, the crystals were on the landmass as Clark pushed it into space. That meant that right now, they were floating around _somewhere_ in the universe.

"Why did you throw them out?"

"I didn't want people to die."

Kitty's eyes sparkled with unshed tears and Lois briefly felt compassion for the shallow woman. At a nod from Clark she got up and alerted the guard outside the room that they had finished their conversation.

Still teary-eyes, Kitty allowed her hands to be cuffed, and she obediently followed the officer out of the room. Clark put a hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you, Catherine, for helping me."

She could only nod.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_A/N: Well, that leaves only one thing to say:_

_Support the International Hug Your Cashier Week! Be extra nice to the people who help you purchse all of your stuff. People have a history of being extra snooty these mad days before Christmas. We're people too!!!_

_::hugs::_

_And look out for me on the 24th!_

_Maaike_


	42. Chapter 41 : Caught Off Guard

_**A/N:** I'm back! It took me a while to write and upload this one. I had to battle work, the holidays, my muse and my health--but nobody can stop me from finishing this thing._

_Thanks to those who reviewed: annwitch, lauraart123, Weirdly, Leli1013, Rachel657062, hobbitsdoitbetter, Reena Lin, DrLuForever, darkestflare, crnflkgal, Arhazivory, mistressbabette51, Anieline and Tom Robinson. _

_The next installment won't take this long, I can assure you. (It's finished and waiting to go online...)_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Chapter 41 "Caught off guard"**

"Jason?"

Jason recognised his Mommy's voice and giggled quietly.

"Jason!"

This time her voice sounded much closer. Jason held his breath and stood stiff until his mommy's hurried footsteps had died away again. He peeked through the keyhole; the empty corridor was deserted.

"Jason, where are you? Jason!"

Jason sat down on the stairs leading to the basement. She was never going to find him here. He really liked this house; the kitchen, hall and living room were all connected so he could run in circles, and the house had a lot of really neat places to hide, like the basement and even a _shed_! Not to forget the park was really close, so he could see the goats all the time. Jason clapped his hands in delight.

Jason was suddenly blinded as the door opened and the bright light coming from the large windows in the hall illuminated the dark space he was in. Jason quickly shielded his eyes with a hand.

"Jason!" Mommy's voice sounded relieved and she pulled him towards the light by his elbow. "There you are! What were you doing in there?"

"I was hiding." Jason told her proudly, but mommy didn't compliment him on finding such a good hiding place.

"I was looking for you. Didn't you hear me calling?"

"You weren't supposed to find me."

For some reason mommy got a little angry and Jason protested when mommy steered him into the empty kitchen with a firm hand on his neck.

"You can't go and hide somewhere without telling me Jason. I was looking everywhere for you."

"But, Mo-" Jason tried to wriggle out of her grip, but failed.

"I was really scared Jason. You don't go anywhere without telling me. Is that understood?"

"But-"

"_Is that understood?_"

Jason nodded, rather shaken. He was only just playing hide and seek.

"Good. Now, I'm going to talk to that woman again, I want you to _stay here_ and not start hiding again."

Jason grunted. It was boring to just _sit_. He wished Mr Clark was here, so they could play together.

"Mommy, when will Mr Clark be done searching?"

"I don't know. That may not be for a very long time."

Jason looked at his mother, horrified. "Mr Clark is not coming for a very long time?" He clearly remembered when his mommy and Mr Clark had been fighting. Mr Clark hadn't come by for a really long time.

"I'm sure he'll take a lot of breaks so he can visit us. Don't worry."

"Today?" Jason asked eagerly.

"Maybe. I don't know. I _need_ to go back to that woman-"

"To buy the house," Jason said.

"To _talk_ about the house," Mommy corrected.

"You're not going to buy the house?" Jason pouted. "But I _like_ this house."

Mommy looked surprised. "You do?"

"Uh-huh. It's fun and I like the _shed_."

"Well, we'll see," Mommy said thoughtfully as she walked towards the hall. "Jason, you stay _here_."

"I'll wait for Mr Clark to take a break." Jason moved to the kitchen window and looked up to the blue sky. Squinting, Jason tried to find the form of Mr. Clark in the sky. Every time he saw something his heart would take a leap until he saw what it was. Two planes, a fly and a couple of birds.

_What if Mr Clark lands on the other side of the house_? The thought suddenly occurred to Jason. He'd hear him before he saw him.

Straining his ears, Jason searched for the rushing sound of a cape or a low male voice, but instead he heard mommy talking to that house-man in the hall. He heard cars driving by on the street outside. He heard a door slam. He heard voices.

Sudden noise took Jason completely by surprise. Thousands of voices talking, yelling, laughing sounded all at the same time. Jason's eyes flew open en shock and he looked around wildly, hands pressed firmly against his ears, but he was still alone in the room.

He heard heavy machinery and departing airplanes. The noise assaulted his eardrums and Jason backed into the corner of the room, shutting his eyes tight and wishing for that overwhelming amount of noise to subside.

But it didn't. Jason sank to the floor and curled up in a ball. His head was bursting with all the noise. Jason recognised the loudest female voice of all and he scrunched up his face as he felt someone grip him tightly. "Mommy, make it stop!" he whimpered. She replied, but the volume of her voice rendered him incapable of concentration.

It seemed to go on forever. Jason dimly registered many hands holding and gripping him, but he paid no attention to it as all he could think about was the immense noise.

Jason didn't even realise he was flying until things finally started to quiet down. A chilly breeze dried the tears on his face and caused a shiver to run up his spine. Luckily, two strong arms that held him tight, warmed him. _Mr Clark!_

Hands still pressed against his ears, Jason ventured opening one eye. He was _very_ high up. Higher than Mr Clark had ever taken tem when going to the mountains to train. Jason, however, couldn't enjoy this fact as the noise in his head was still way too loud for comfort. Jason threw his arms around Mr Clark's neck and snuggled against his chest to soak up more warmth.

As they flew higher and higher, the noise steadily lessened. Until Mr Clark started speaking, that was.

"Jason."

Jason winced and clapped his hands over his ears again.

"Jason, I know it hurts, but I need you to listen to me."

Jason shook his head. He wanted to block the noise out, rather than listening to it.

"Jason, concentrate on my voice. I know it's very loud, but you need to trust me on this. Try to listen to me, and to me _only_."

Jason began to sob again and he buried his face in his fathers chest. The steady 'thump' of a heart beating echoed in his head. It was painfully loud, yet comforting at the same time, and Jason felt himself relax as he tried to listen to his father's voice, sounding close by.

The noise disappeared as unexpected as it had come. Jason kept his eyes shut tight, expecting it to come back, but when it didn't his eyes fluttered open.

"Gone?" Mr Clark asked, and Jason nodded.

"I h-heard noise." Jason stuttered, incapable of describing the overwhelming amount of sound.

"Yes, you're getting super-hearing. Just like me."

"I don't like super-ears."

"You need to learn how they work. Just like you need to train for your super strength.

Jason, still shaken, remained silent and investigated his surroundings. He was bathing in bright sunlight, which made him feel very warm. Above him was a never ending dark blue space. Its immensity frightened Jason and he clung a little tighter to his father as he looked down instead. Below him he only saw white.

"Where are we?"

"We're very high up, above the North Pole."

_The North Pole_. Jason knew about that place. Mrs. Gills had told them that it was very cold there. Jason was happy to be wrapped in his father's red cape.

"I brought you here, because it is the quietest place on earth."

Jason immediately decided he liked this place, and was just about to tell Mr Clark this when his thoughts returned to that awful noise.

"Why was it so noisy?"

"Because with your super hearing you could hear everything that was going on clearly at the same time."

"I don't like it."

Mr. Clark smiled. "You'll learn to like it. It's very useful. If I didn't have super hearing, I wouldn't have known the noise was hurting you."

"You heard the noise too?"

"I heard your mother calling."

"All the way up here?" Jason looked down and tried to imagine how far away the ground was.

"Yes, all the way up here."

"Can you hear me too when you're up here?"

"Sure."

"Always?"

"Yes."

"What did I say yesterday at school then?" Jason asked cheekily.

"Well," Mr Clark looked away for a moment. "I can't remember exactly, but I believe Mrs. Gills told you about the seasons."

Jason clapped his hands in delight, as many possibilities suddenly occurred to him. "I like super ears."

"Oh, you do now?" Mr Clark asked smiling as he gripped Jason a little tighter and flew down again.

Jason nodded and tried to hear what Mommy was saying, but found that he couldn't. He'd have to train his ears before he could do that. Silently listing all the ways in which his hearing would be useful, a new alarming thought suddenly struck, and he tugged at the red cape that surrounded him. "Mr Clark? You musn't eavesdrop on me. Mommy says that's a bad thing." He said earnestly.

Mr Clark smiled and his big hand ruffled Jason's hair. I promise I won't eavesdrop on you, _unless_ you're in trouble. OK?"

"OK."


	43. Chapter 42 : Dad 'n Daddy

_A/N: ...And here is chapter 42... My muses haven't been cooperating these past weeks, I noticed I was getting quite frustrated with the story at some point, and I've changed the entire storyline cutting out all the parts I wasn't really happy with, and making the story 25 shorter in the process. It shouldn't make any difference to you, since you don't know what was going to happen, but there are some clues in previous chapters that will lead to nothing, though. Anyway, we're suddenly a lot closer to the end._

_Sorry for the waffle. I talk too much. Anyway, I want to thank everyone who reviewed chapter 41; Kaimi Hoshi, Eviefan, BluStarDust, omgiminheat, Weirdly, hobbitsdoitbetter, Mona, Cali, Leli1013, MsSupaFan, anothershipper, darkestflare, weirdIT, Arhazivory, mistressbabette51, Anieline, Mrs.Kal-El, mak5258 and Kat (Elliania). Welcome to all the new people on board!_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Chapter 42 "Dad 'n Daddy"**

Jason kicked the heavy tree trunk he had just been trying to lift in frustration before he sat down on it. "I don't want to lift trees anymore." He grumbled.

"Come on, Jason. Try this one, then."

Jason looked at Mr Clark. "That's a twig."

"Yes, it is."

"I can lift a twig. I'm not a baby anymore." Jason felt himself getting angry. He had been training and practicing for months now, but without any success whatsoever, and he was getting thoroughly annoyed with the lack of achievement.

"I know you can, Jason, but I still want you to try it. You need to feel the difference in weight."

"I _know_ the difference in weight." Jason jumped up and stared at his father crossly. "_That_ one is light, and _this_ one is heavy." Jason pointed at the trunk he had been sitting on. "I don't need to feel it again.'

Mr Clark sighed and moved his hand through his hair. "I know it's frustrating, Jason, but I really think you need to feel it again. It's the only way."

"No! I don't want to lift the light ones anymore." Jason looked disdainfully at the small branch Mr Clark was holding in his hand. "I want to lift _these_!" Jason grabbed the large trunk and tugged.

It took him a few seconds to realise he was holding the tree in mid-air, and the moment realization hit he dropped the tree in surprise. His sulky mood vanished and he clapped his hands excitedly. "Did you see that, Mr Clark? Did you see what I did?"

Mr Clark beamed as he picked Jason up from the ground and hugged him tight. "I sure did, Jason."

"I lifted it all by myself." Jason looked at his dirty hands in wonder. "And it wasn't even heavy."

"It is heavy for most people, but not for Kryptonian people."

Jason was silent for a moment. _Kryptonian people. From the planet Krypton._ He puffed out his chest. "I'm Kryptonian."

"Yes, we both are." Mr Clark said.

"But mommy isn't, so I'm only half." Jason said thoughtfully.

"That's right."

"I think it's this half that's Kryptonian." Jason decided, waving his right arm through the air.

Mr Clark laughed. "Why do you think that?"

"Mrs Gills says I have to write with this hand because it is my strongest hand. And she's right, because I always lift things with this hand too." Jason flexed his fingers. "It's got to be this side."

Mr Clark grinned. "I think you may be onto something."

"Are you half too?"

"No, I'm full." Mr Clark kept smiling. "Left _and_ right."

A short silence fell, in which Jason flexed his fingers again.

"Mr Clark? Where is Krypton?"

Mr Clark sighed deeply, and Jason felt his chest heave. "It's very, _very_ far away away, Jason."

"Can you fly me there?"

"No. It's so far away it would take us years to get back again."

Jason's eyes widened at this. "No, I don't want to go away for years. I think I'll miss mommy really bad. _And Snot_" he added as an afterthought.

"Well, I can't take you all the way, but we can go a _little_ closer." Mr Clark threw his red cape around Jason as he flew skywards. Jason scrunched up his face when they flew through a cloud.

"Which direction is Krypton?" Jason asked as they rose above the clouds and bathed in sunlight. He looked around but all he could see was an endless black space, the blazing sun and the clouds below that looked like tufts of cotton wool.

"Krypton is in _that_ direction." Mr Clark pointed above them and Jason squinted.

"I can't see it."

"No, it's too far for us too see."

That didn't keep Jason from trying again, and he looked up as a conversation he'd had with mommy crossed his mind. "Mommy says your family lived there, but that they're all dead now."

"That's true."

"Everybody?"

"Everybody."

"Aren't you sad for them?"

"A little." Mr Clark answered. "But I was only a young boy when they died and I didn't know them very well." Mr Clark stroked away the hair from Jason's brow. "But I've got you and your mother now, so I have a new family."

"And grandma Smallville."

"Yes, and I've got grandma from Smallville too."

Jason tried to imagine what it would be like if everybody he knew would be gone like his daddy, and he decided he never wanted that. He clung to Mr Clark a little tighter.

"Is daddy at Krypton?"

Mr Clark looked puzzled. "No Jason, he's not."

"But you said that daddy is with the stars, too far away. And Krypton is too far away too."

"Jason you're a little too young for this, but Richard really isn't at Krypton." Mr Clark kissed Jason's brow, and Jason snuggled a little closer.

"Mr Clark?"

"Yes, Jason."

"You are my real daddy, right?"

Mr Clark's voice sounded confused as he answered. "Yes, I am."

"Then why do I call _you_ 'Mr Clark' while I call daddy 'Daddy' when he's not really my daddy?"

Mr Clark didn't immediately answer. "You can call me something else if you want."

Jason frowned. Something else? Not '_daddy'_, because he already had a daddy.

"You can just call me Clark. You don't have to say 'mister'." Mr Clark suggested.

"Can I call you dad? Because then I'll have 'dad' and 'daddy' and I can easily remember them."

For some reason, Mr Clark—no, _Dad_—looked very happy and hugged him tight. "I'd really like it if you call me that, Jason."

Jason repeated the word over and over in his mind when a new thought suddenly struck, and Jason bit his lip. "Can we go a little higher?"

"Jason, I don't th-"

"Please?"

Dad sighed. "Alright."

Jason watched the fluffy clouds beneath them shrink to even smaller size before he looked skywards, to where Dad had said his daddy was. Confident his dad would hold him tight, Jason let go and threw his arms upwards. "You are still my daddy, Daddy!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. He looked upwards intently, but he still saw nothing. "Do you think he heard me?"

"I'm sure he did."

Jason nodded. "Good."

"I'm sure Richard knows that you still love him very much."

Jason threw his arms around his dad's neck again and planted a kiss on his cheek, which earned him a smile.

"Let's go home, Jason."


	44. Chapter 43 : Echoes of the Past

_A/N: I'm back. And I come with a new chapter. I might alter a few things in the near future, so ignore any alerts you might get. Many hugs to my stand-in beta: seanmontgomery (Abby), and to those of you who reviewed chapter 42: _

_Eviefan (Ella), BluStarDust, natalie, Lelie1013, Stelmaria, muser321, Arhaziphory, Weirdly, Mona, Divamercury, Lade de Winter 27, darkestflare, lauraart123, MsSupaFan, mistresbabette51 and RT4ever. Lot's of new people again, welcome!_

_ Now, before you start reading a fair **!!WARNING!!** There is a bit at the end of this chapter that leans towards smutty. Nothing explicit, but it's not what you are used to reading. So, for those people amoung you who read this because it's rated T, or those who are way underage, or really uncomfortable around intimate scenes; I'll announce that bit with ' -- -- --'. Just so you know._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Chapter 43 "Echoes of the past"**

"Aww, mommy, please?" Jason pleaded.

"No, Jason, it's too late. No more tales for today." Lois switched off the lights in her son's bedroom, but leaving one dim light next to his bed.

"Just a short one?" Jason pushed, and Lois felt a flash of annoyance at the whine in his voice.

"I said _no_, Jason. Tomorrow we'll have time for stories again, but now you really need to go to sleep."

Jason sat up in bed. "But, I'm not tired mommy, I-"

"_Goodnight,_ Jason." Lois cut her son's objections off firmly. "I want you to stay in bed now." She closed the door and walked to the living room where she collapsed on the couch. This was the third time tonight she had put Jason to bed, but every time he'd find another excuse to get up again.

Lois sank deeply into the cushions and closed her eyes. She knew Jason was this restless because they were moving in a few days time. He seemed excited, yet sad at the same time. The chaos and confusion thoroughly messed with their daily rhythm, and the fact everything she needed was packed in boxes didn't help.

Lois felt around for the remote control with her eyes still closed, and upon finding it, switched the television on. The monotone voice of a male newsreader filled the room and Lois only dimly registered what he said. She wasn't paying attention to the successful day at Wall Street, nor to the tragic accident that had claimed the life of two adults and a nine year old girl. In fact, she was starting to doze off until the sudden mention of Superman jerked her awake.

Lois shook her head to clear her foggy brain and tried to focus on the news report, but the newsreader had already started on tomorrow's weather, which promised to be cloudy again.

"Mommy?"

A small, cautious voice came from behind her and Lois suppressed the annoyed groan that threatened to escape her with difficulty. "What is it _this_ time, Jason?" Lois asked, switching the TV off with a sigh.

"I'm thirsty."

Lois turned in her seat to watch her little boy. "You can have a few gulps of water then, but not too much, or you'll have to get up to use the toilet again."

Jason darted into the kitchen, his bare feet making a slapping noise on the stone floor, and Lois rubbed her eyes. _How am I going to keep that little boy in bed?_

A '_thump_' and a few _'slap's_' later, Jason was standing in the living room again, wiping his mouth on the sleeve of his pyjamas.

"Mommy, will you put me to bed?"

Lois sighed. "No, Jason, I will not."

"But, mommy-"

"You are _six_ years old, Jason. You are old enough to go to bed by yourself. I understand you're all excited because we're moving, but I want you to stay in bed now. I am_ not_ going to put you in bed for a fourth time."

Defeated, and with a quivering lower lip, Jason trudged back to his bedroom, dragging Snot behind him. Lois hated to see him go like this, but decided it was best to stay firm. She let her head fall back on the cushions of the couch and stared up at the ceiling.

Jason wasn't the only one shaken up by the whole hassle of moving. As Lois lay there, looking at the white plaster, she had to admit she hadn't been quite herself today either. The day had started out fine, until she had started packing…

Lois suddenly sat up straight, shaking her head to clear the mind. _Stop thinking, Lane.__No point in bringing yourself down._ She leaned over to turn off the table lamp and then got up to switch off the lamp that hung from the white plaster she had just been staring at. _If today isn't going to bring me anything useful anymore, I might just as well go to bed, too. _

Lois quickly checked the double locks on the doors and windows before turning off the last light and making her way to the master bedroom. She ignored the fact that Jason's bedroom door closed quickly as she passed it and she slipped into her own room where she let herself fall onto her bed, fully dressed.

My bed_. Our bed._ _Our room. Our house._ Lois groaned and pushed herself up from the bed. _Keep going, Lane, you need distraction._

Unzipping her skirt and unbuttoning her blouse, Lois opened the closet for her pyjama's, only to remember she had already emptied it earlier that day. Sighing, she dove into one of the brown boxes in her room and pulled out the first long tee shirt she could find. It has a horrid looking, vivid green one, but she couldn't bring herself to care.

Closing the curtains, Lois crawled between the cold sheets and did two things she hadn't done for a very long time; she curled up in a foetal position on Richard's side of the bed. _She hugged her knees to her chest_ and breathed in deeply. His scent had long since vanished from his pillow, but she drew comfort from just lying in his place. She felt closer to him, like he was still there. _God, I wish he was here._

It had been quite a while ago that the absence of Richard had struck her this powerful. She didn't give herself too much time to think about the past. After all, she was very busy with everything going on here and now. But sorting out all of her old things brought back a lot of memories. And all of them somehow seemed to be entwined with Richards's existence.

Lois was just starting to doze off when a short rap on the window made her eyes snap open and her heart leaped. She opened the curtains, and for the first time in her life she was disappointed to see Superman. _No Clark _dressed_ as Superman. _

_Really, Lane, did you actually expect it to be Richard?_ The feeling quickly passed when she saw that something was bothering Clark. She knew him well enough to read him by now even when he was trying to keep up appearances.

"Clark!" Lois unlocked the window and stepped back so he could fly in. "Why are you here, it's-" She noticed his sweaty face and put her hand on his forehead. "You're all cold and clammy! What happened?"

Clark didn't immediately answer but stood in the room, looking rather lost. "I-I found the crystals."

"You found them?" Lois repeated confused. That was good news, then why was he looking down?

Clark nodded. "The island has grown. It's circling around Mars, it's… It's _huge_. I- I couldn't reach them. The kryptonite-" He was struggling with his words and Lois put her arms around his waist to comfort him. He wasn't as warm as usual, and he was trembling slightly. It disturbed her; she wasn't used to seeing weakness in Clark. Even when he was hurt, he still had this aura of strength around him, but now he looked so utterly vulnerable…

"I tried to reach them for too long. I could see them, but I was starting to feel dazed. I couldn't get away in time."

Lois squeezed her arms around him a little tighter to give him comfort, but also to receive it.

"I wasn't fast enough..."

"Clark, you don't have to worry about this. You said the island is circling Mars? So you now know where the crystals are. And we'll find a way to get them..."

To Lois surprise, Clark pulled away and started pacing the room. "I know, that's … that's not it."

Lois' eyebrows shot upwards. "Then what is it?"

Clark sighed and looked ready to crash on the floor. "When I was up there, I heard screeching tires, and a girl's voice, calling for me… but I couldn't get away. I – I was _so _tired Lois. I tried, I _really_ tried to help her, I could her frantic screams, and those of her parents but-" Clark paused for a moment and looked like he was going to be violently ill, and Lois heard the echo of tonight's newsreader's voice in her head;

"_A tragic car accident in New Jersey claimed the lives of a nine year old girl and two adults today. The authorities, and Superman, arrived too late to save the family."_

"When I finally got there, the firemen had already extinguished the fire. I could still see the girl Lois, she had tried to climb out of the window but..." Clark sank down on the bed and hung his head. "I heard the accident happen. I heard their screams the entire time, but I was too dazed to help them."

Lois sat next to him, not knowing what she could possibly say to make him feel better. "You did all you could, Clark. That's all anyone can ask."

"They _died_, Lois. My best obviously wasn't enough."

"Ye- well, look Clark. I-I" Lois dropped her hands. "I don't know what to say to make you feel better, but I just hate seeing you like this."

Clark looked up. "Well, maybe I shouldn't have come over. I don't know why I did that… " He stood up and made to fly out of the window, but Lois quickly grabbed his hand.

"No! No, that's not what I meant. It was a good thing you came, I – I signed up for this, remember? I'm so used to seeing you as an invincible person, I'm just- this is new for me, OK? I'm not so good with the feeling-stuff."

"Not good with the feeling-stuff." Clark replied dully. Lois looked at him from her position on the bed. There stood the greatest hero of all time. Everybody admired him for fighting off disasters, but no one saw what all those disasters really did to _him_.

"I'm definitely not good with the feeling stuff, but I _do_ want you to come here when you feel awful. So you can share it, and we can feel miserable together."

Clark smiled briefly. "That sounds like fun." Lois was relieved to hear the slight sarcasm in his voice. She scooted over so he could sit next to her on the bed, and for the first time realised she was standing in nothing but a long tee shirt, _and an ugly one at that_. Lois carefully arranged the material so that it reached her knees.

"So, did I make you feel miserable?"

"I already felt miserable." Lois said, sighing. She let herself fall back on the bed, so that only her lower legs were still dangling over the edge.

Clark didn't comment, but his raised eyebrow certainly asked for an explanation.

"I was just packing stuff, and I found a lot of things that were Richard's and I just… It brought everything back again, you know?" Lois told the ceiling.

Clark lay down next to her, horizontally across the bed. "What did you find?"

It was odd to talk to him, and yet stare at the ceiling. It created a distance while they were really lying shoulder to shoulder. But Lois liked it this way; it made talking about Richard a lot easier. "Little things, you know. Some college things he brought into the house, his pilot's licence…" She paused for a moment. "His clothes."

Clark lifted his head and supported it with his arm so he could look at her properly. "Lois, do you … want to talk about Richard?"

"No." Lois looked away. "Yes. I don't know." She searched for a way to regain their previous distance, and when she couldn't find it, she got up from the bed and walked towards the window. The night breeze was a little too cool for comfort, but it was exactly what Lois needed to clear her mind a little. "I don't want to throw his things away." Silence hung in the air as Lois tried to find the right words to express the feeling that had been bothering her all day long. "I can't get myself to do it."

"Lois, you don't _have_ to."

"But we're moving. And he's _gone_ now, and I've got you…" She stared out of the window and looked out over the river where Richard's plane used to float before she sold it. Millions of multi-coloured leaves were scattered around the dock that Richard had always kept so tidy. "It should be over now. I _want_ it to be over now."

Lois hadn't heard Clark get up from the bed and therefore started when his warm hand touched the cool skin of her shoulders. "Give it time, Lois."

That was not the answer Lois had wanted to hear, and she shrugged impatiently.

"Lois, listen to me" Clark turned her around by her shoulders so that she had to face him. "I know you. I know you don't like to slow down. I know you like to keep moving on. But I also know _things like this need time,__ Lois_." He let go of her shoulder and moved his hand through his hair. "He was important to you then, and he still is now. It's not going to change any time soon. Just-" Clark let his hand drop to his side. "You promised you would try to be a little more patient remember?"

Lois felt his extraordinarily blue eyes staring at her, and she raised her eyes to meet them. "We had picked a date.Richard and I, I mean."

Clark's brows furrowed in confusion for a moment before shooting upwards. "F-for the wedding? Really?"

Lois nodded, nervously scrutinizing his reaction, expecting to see flashes of pain, sadness or jealousy. Clark's face remained stoic for a while, until he finally smiled bravely. "What was the date?"

Lois looked away for a moment. She felt awfully awkward discussing her wedding plans, _especially _with Clark, but she wouldn't let that keep her from replying; "March 25."

Clark nodded. "So, if he hadn't died, you two would be married?"

"Six months and ten days." Lois confirmed.

This time it was Clark who looked away. "Is it-" he began uncomfortably, scratching the back of his head. "Is it really awful of me to be … happy he's gone?" He looked apologetic and somewhat guilty. "I mean, I didn't want him to, but … if he hadn't you wou-"

Lois put her finger to his lips, effectively silencing him. "I don't think it's horrible to think that. I think-" She circled her arms around his waist and looked up. "I think it's _human_."

"I liked him," Clark said, brushing a stray lock of curly hair out of Lois' face. "I mean, I was a little jealous of him, but I still liked him."

"I know you did." Lois rested her head on his broad chest and breathed in his scent, her head much clearer now that she had voiced some of the conflicting thoughts that had been bothering her.

"Jason had been asking me about Richard yesterday," Clark's low voice rumbled from within his chest.

"Hmm."

"He was afraid Richard would feel neglected if he called me 'dad'."

Lois looked up to meet his eye. "And what did you say?"

"I took him to the skies so he could say goodbye."

Lois felt a rush of gratitude and stroked his cheek. "You're an amazing person, Clark. I know I don't say it very often but, you are."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Lois stood on the tip of her toes and pressed her lips against Clark's, but the loving kiss she had intended quickly changed into a more intense kiss after Clark's response. Her hands travelled upwards to grip his hair and Clark arms, still draped around her waist, tightened around her. Lois started to get a little out of breath and let her head fall back, which prompted Clark to plant a trail of kisses along her collarbone. Lois involuntarily shivered.

"Cold?" Clark inquired with a raised eyebrow, taking one hand from her waist to close the window. His hair was messy and his lips were slightly swollen from their kiss.

"No," Lois grinned cheekily. _"Hot_." With one hand in the middle of his chest she pushed him down onto bed and sat down on his lap, wriggling for good measure. The feeling of spandex rubbing against her bare thighs was intoxicating. "_Definitely_ hot." She threw her arms around his neck, and pressed her lips firmly against his again.

Clark let out a small grunt as his hands travelled under the fabric of her tee shirt to explore the soft skin of her back, and when his hands moved to her sides, the burning sensation in Lois' lower abdomen grew to the point where she could no longer think straight. She lifted her arms to allow Clark to take off her shirt and rolled around so that he was positioned on top of her. Clark pulled back for a second to take in the sight. "God, you're beautiful." He said raggedly.

Lois didn't reply but placed a hand in his neck and impatiently pulled him down. As their lips met again and her hands roamed on his back, Lois felt herself getting lost in the kiss, until she dimly registered where she was lying. _On Richard's side. _

Lois pulled back, immediately sobered. "Clark, I-" She gave him a peck on the lips before sitting up. "I can't."

"What?" Clark looked up disorientated, obviously confused about the sudden interruption. Lois felt a brief rush of pride for managing to make him took like that.

"I can't. Not in _this_ bed." She said apologetic.

Clark stared at her before he understood what she meant, and he quickly removed the hand that had been travelling down towards her panties. "Oh."

Lois bit her lip. "I'm sorry."

"No, no, that's alright." Clark rolled off her and sat on the edge of the bed, still breathing heavily, and Lois let her head fall back onto the pillow with a sigh.

"You're right; I need a little bit more time." The combination of sweat covering her body, the cold air in the room and the absence of Clark's body heat cooled her off quickly, and she crossed her arms. _Maybe I won't throw those things away after all._

"Lois, is ... this bed moving too?" Clark asked tentatively.

In stead of answering, Lois got up from her place and sat behind Clark, hugging him from the back. "No," she muttered in his left ear. "This bed is staying. But hey-" Her index traced his six pack. "Who needs a bed, when you've got a brand new couch?"

Lois grinned as Clark scooped her up in his arms in a swift motion "Miss Lane, I think you've got a point there."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Enjoyed it? Let me know!

La Fluff


	45. Chapter 44 : Discoveries

_A/N: OK, so ffdotnet is playing up again (it wouldn't let me upload my files.. but clever-me found a way around it. ::grins:: I _do_ hope the alerts work... hmmm..._

_Well, I must be surprising y'all with a new chapter this fast. I updated only last week! Yeah... but this chapter was already finished and I had to reward you reviewers ... why, you ask? Because I've passed the 500 reviews last week! Both seanmontgomery and htbthomas decided to review every bloody chapter. ::wide grin:: I was so shocked when I opened my inbox, but ever so pleased. But without the rest of you I would never have reached the 500 of course, so I'm handing out big chocolate chip e-cookies to everyone who left a review. I love you guys! You're awesome; _

_JJ the elusive, MsSupaFan, Shalooblah, Weirdly, Lelie1013, Mona, hobbitsdoitbetter, KaimiHoshi, BluStarBurst, mary-v... and Abby and Barbara of course. ::hugs everyone::_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Chapter 44**** "Discovery" **

Lois pulled up the collar of her long raincoat, trying to block out the chilling wind. Summer was officially over now, and though Lois liked the fall, she thought back longingly of the days she had spent sitting on the porch in the sunlight, feeling thoroughly _warm. _

The wind tugged at her umbrella and she clutched the handle tightly, muttering curses under her breath that only Clark could hear. He glanced at her a grinned slightly.

"Tsk tsk, Miss lane."

"What?" Lois asked irritably. "I've been waiting for twenty minutes in the cold, the rain, and the wind. And that god-awful stench doesn't improve matters, either." She was standing on the river bank just a little outside Metropolis, and it was swarming with police officers. Clark opened his mouth to reply when a burly-looking officer walked over.

"This way, Miss Lane." He said gruffly. "And _no pictures_." The officer added to Jimmy, who lowered his photo camera disappointed. Lois looked at her colleague quickly before following the beckoning man.

The earth was muddy and soft, but Lois was so engrossed by the activity around her that she didn't pay attention to where she was putting her feet. She could see the red and white police tape that was fastened around the trees, indicating a crime scene, and craned her neck to see more.

"Lois!" Clark pulled her to the side by her elbow and nodded to the big pool of mud she had almost stepped in. Before Lois could say thank you, the police officer began to talk.

"You're lucky they agreed to see you. We usually make a point of avoiding the press."

"I'll thank my lucky stars I'm a personal friend of Inspector Henderson then." Lois smirked at the annoyed glance the man shot over her shoulder.

"At what time was the body discovered, Officer Field?" Clark asked in what Lois assumed was an effort to start a civilised conversation.

"We were warned by a civilian this morning," Officer Field stepped over the police tape with difficulty. "Around 10 am." Clark stopped to scribble this down on his notepad as Lois ducked under the tape.

"Inspector Henderson! The _reporters_." Officer Field shot one last nasty look at Lois before clumsily stepping over the tape again and planting, Lois noticed, his right foot in a muddy puddle. She smirked and directed her attention to the scene in front of her where a small black man disengaged himself from a group of men who, Lois judged from their outfits, had to be forensic experts.

" Lois Lane!" he said jovially, walking up to her with his hand outstretched. Lois shook his hand, smiling.

"Inspector Henderson, thank you for agreeing to see us."

"Well, I owed you one, didn't I?" Inspector Henderson nodded at Clark, who had joined the group. "Mr Kent."

"So, what do you have for us?" Lois looked at the group of people bent over an unidentifiable object on the ground close to the water.

"Found him on the riverbank this morning. Male, estimated age mid-thirties to early forty's. He's not been identified yet, but the wallet we found gave us the name Earl Basinger. That's all we got so far, but as you can see, the forensics are still working on him, so we might know more soon." Lois looked up. The name triggered something in her memories, but she couldn't quite remember why it sounded so familiar.

Clark, however, hadn't noticed anything out of the ordinary. "Officer Fields told us she was discovered by a civilian," he said as he scribbled on his notebook.

"Yes, Mrs Brooks received quite a nasty shock when she walked her dog this morning." Inspector Henderson pointed at an elder woman who was talking to a pair of police officers, looking quite shaken. Lois exchanged a look with Clark, and he walked over to the woman as Lois pulled out a notebook of her own.

"Can I see him?" She inquired boldly.

"Of course." Inspector Henderson turned around and walked to join the group of people standing by the waterside. "I'm warning you though," he called over his shoulder "It doesn't look pretty."

In her career Lois had seen quite a number of corpses but she never really got over the shock of seeing a new one. On the ground, partially in the water, lay the half decomposed body of a man, face down. His body had swollen, and dark purple patches on his bare arms and legs contrasted sharply with the pale blue skin. Lois looked away to stop herself from gagging, both because of the sight and because of the reeking stench that was so much worse up close. She had to take several steady breaths before she could look at him again.

"He's been dead for quite a while, probably resting under the water. Yesterday's storm must have somehow blown him on shore. We've found gun shot wounds, but we've got to wait for the autopsy before we can tell what actually killed him." He halted three meters from where the corpse lay. "This is as far as I can take you, Lois." He said apologetically. "Don't want to risk you spoiling the evidence."

"That's alright," saidLois who, despite her journalistic instinct, felt no real desire to go even closer. "I'm fine right here." She looked over her shoulder at Clark, who was talking to the elder Mrs. Brooks. "Do you have anything else for me?"

"Well," Inspector Henderson scratched the back of his head. "I can't tell you too much. Most of the information is still confidential."

"Ah, come on, William, this isn't enough for a good story!" Lois pressed, waving her notebook through the air. "Surely there is _something_ you can tell me. I can help you investigating remember?"

"Yes, well…" Inspector Henderson looked around him quickly before walking over to a table and grabbing a see-through plastic bag. "This is the wallet we found on him." He showed it to Lois. "I can't let you open it but…"

"No this is good." Lois grabbed her pencil to jot down the information on the sodden drivers license that was visible. She looked at the picture that accompanied it. Despite the fact it was blotched and colourless, it was still recognisable. Again Lois felt a vague feeling of recognition. Her eyes flicked back to the name. _Earl Basinger, Earl Basinger…_

And then it hit. Lois gasped and looked back at the corpse lying in the water. "My God, Earl Basinger!"

"What, you know him?" Inspector Henderson stared at her intently, and so did, Lois noticed, Clark several meters away. Lois walked away from the swarming officers and beckoned Henderson to follow.

"I had an meeting with him, a year ago or something," Lois muttered fast "He said he'd found out about something illegal, but he was too afraid to talk about it. He said he'd contact me again, but he never did. I-" Lois felt a little guilty. "I thought he'd chickened out."

"Apparently not." Inspector Henderson looked between the wallet and the corpse on the ground. "He must have found out something really big."

Lois nodded, recalling how nervous and jumpy he had been during their conversation. She wished she had gone after him when he didn't contact her again, but she'd had other things to deal with at that time.

"What did he want to talk to you about?" Inspector Henderson asked. Lois looked at him for a while, wondering how much she was going to tell him. She had a gut feeling this was going to be big, and she didn't wasn't to risk losing the scoop. On the other hand, it might be convenient in the future to be on Henderson's good side.

"He didn't tell me much, seemed very scared, but from what I gathered there were illegal activities going at his work that he stumbled upon accidentally." Lois said, deciding to keep the part about the collapsing buildings to herself. "That's pretty much it."

But Henderson wasn't satisfied. "What activities?" He asked, and the gleam in his eyes told Lois he, too, was thinking about impressing his boss. "Where did he work?"

"He didn't tell me exactly what was going on. He _did_ tell me where he worked, but I'd have to check my notes." Lois eyes wandered back to the lifeless body of the man she'd spoken to a year ago, and she wondered again what he'd known. "Listen, William," Lois put her notebook in her pocket. "I'm going after this story. We could – _help _each other out here." She chose her words carefully. "I'll tell you what I know and you tell me what you know."

"I'm not sure if I'm allowed to discuss details with the press-" But Lois didn't let him finish.

"Oh, _come on_. You want promotion just as bad as I do. Look," her voice dropped to a whisper. "If it makes you feel better, I promise I won't publish anything until it's been verified, OK? I'd be crazy to let the competition know what I'm working on."

"Well... I – alright then." Lois had to hide her smirk as he relented. "I want you to call me at this number though." He pulled a pen from his breast-pocket and scribbled a number on the palm of Lois' hand. "It's the number of my private cell phone. I don't want my colleagues to find out I'm keeping close contact with the press."

From the corner of her eye, Lois saw that Clark had finished his conversation with Mrs Brooks, and was walking in their direction accompanied by the grumpy-looking officer Fields.

"Inspector Henderson, it's been a pleasure talking to you. Thank you for your cooperation." She said loudly, extending her hand. William Henderson grabbed it with a grin.

"Likewise, Miss Lane. I'm glad I could be of service, and I hope to hear from you soon."

"Oh, you will." Lois said with a wink before she parted and allowed herself to be escorted back to the car by officer Fields.

"Were you listening?" she muttered almost inaudibly while walking the sandy path with Clark.

"Hmmm." His reply came, a smile playing across his lips.

"Good." Lois looked at officer Fields' back. "I can't _wait_ to tell Perry."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Enjoyed it? Let me know!_

_La Fluff_


	46. Chapter 45 : Sharing Secrets

_A/N: Hello guys! I know, I know. This took me ages. And I have no excuse really for waiting this long. I'm sorry I left you lot like that. I'll try be be a little faster next time... wink. Some of you might notice that in the mean time I haven't exactly been idle. Around april I posted a one shot "A Whole New World", some of you might have gotten an alert for that, and in a month or so you can expect another, called "Breakfast". So look out for it!_

_Anyway, back to Supermen: as usual I have to thank the people who took the time to let me know their thoughts: Abby, Kaimi Hoshi, Weirdly, BluStarBurst, Mona (Right. Martha. Need to find something for that. wink), maryv, Lisa, Barb, Jedi-Bant, mistressbabette51, MacKenzie Creations, Arhazivory, 4ever1, beauty7890102, vaoni, Thietje (remember a few chapters back I said I had altered the story somewhat, resulting in scratching a few plotlines? That was one of them... :-) But don't worry. There will be stuff to make up for it soon.) , JJ the Elusive (you read everything AGAIN? My...) Welcome to the new people on board._

_Eternal thanks to Abby for beta-reading this. This chapter wouldn't be here without her. smooch_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Chapter 45 "Shared Secrets"**

"Jimmy, I need you to do something for me."

Jimmy looked up from the shiny lenses of his photo camera to Lois, who stood before him, leaning over his desk.

"Do you have some time?" She asked.

_No, Lois, I don't, actually._ He needed to develop the photographs he had made earlier and he was waiting for his friend to confirm their trip to his old high school-crush, Lori Bakersfield. He was about to tell Lois this when he spotted the almost maniacal gleam in her eye. He knew that look; it meant she had found something big. It meant she wasn't going to back down until she got what she wanted; a scoop and a fat article on the front page with her name on the by-line. Saying his silent goodbyes to his plans for the evening, he put down his camera with a sigh and moved his hand through his hair. "Sure, Lois."

Lois hadn't waited for his answer, but had continued talking. "I need all the information you can find about a man named Earl Basinger and a publishing company named 'Stanford & Young'."

Jimmy frowned. That wasn't his job as a photographer, yet he knew better than to object. With any luck she'd let him in on… whatever it was she'd found out… and he'd be able to shoot a picture to join that big scoop on the front page. "Is this about that guy they found in the river this morning?" He asked.

Lois nodded and Jimmy tried to understand why Lois thought she had found something big. Discoveries like those were usually covered by every newspaper in Metropolis, not just the _Daily Planet_. And, sadly enough, the news wasn't that special either. In a city as big as Metropolis, bodies were recovered often, especially in the poorer neighbourhoods..

Some of Jimmy's confusion must have shown on his face because Lois leaned towards him a little closer, her hands on his desk supporting her weight. Her voice dropped significantly.

"Can you keep a secret, Jimmy?"

Jimmy immediately sat up straighter. "Yeah, sure. Of course I can." He looked at Lois expectantly. "What is it?"

Lois eyed him for a second before she began. "Listen, the guy they found this morning was Earl Basinger. I recognised him; I met him about a year ago when he wanted to meet me in secret." Lois paused to look around her before she continued. "He had discovered something at work… illegal activities…"

"At Stanford & Young?" Jimmy guessed, remembering the name of the company Lois had just asked him to look up.

Lois nodded. "Yes, exactly. Well… he was too scared to say anything that day. He seemed to think they were after him. He left with a promise to call me."

"But he didn't?" Jimmy guessed again.

"But he didn't." Lois confirmed. "And now he's dead; two bullets in the back and dumped in the river."

Jimmy's stomach clenched. "And you're suggesting we go after it?"

"Jimmy," Lois gave him a hard look. "There is obviously some big scandal going on. This is a big opportunity!"

Jimmy knew there was no stopping Mad Dog Lane once she'd caught the scent of something fishy, but he still felt he had to voice his fears. "Who says they're not going to come after us? It's dangerous, Lois."

Lois shot him a condescending look and opened her mouth to reply when a familiar voice spoke; "I-I told her that too, but you know L-Lois. She won't listen."

Jimmy and Lois turned around to see Clark standing behind them, holding little Jason's hand. Lois immediately dropped the subject. "Hi Munchkin!" She hugged her son. "How was school? Good?"

Jason nodded. "I fell in gym," he rolled back the sleeve of his right arm to show a long scratch on his elbow. "But D -… Mr. Clark kissed it away."

Jimmy looked at Clark, surprised the quiet man would do that. The relationship between Lois and Clark had to go very well indeed, for Clark to have such a good connection with Jason already.

Lois ruffled Jason's hair and stood up. "Jimmy, can I count on you?" She asked, referring to the conversation they'd had before Clark and Jason interrupted.

"Alright then," Jimmy said reluctantly, pressing the 'space' key on his keyboard to shake his computer out of its stand-by mode. "I'll see what I can find."

Lois grinned. "Good man. Oh, and Clark…" As Lois turned her attention to her other colleague, Jimmy caught Jason's eye. "So, back from school already?" Jimmy glanced at the digital clock in the right corner of his computer screen. He knew Jason's school ended at three, he had picked the boy up several times after all, and therefore was surprised to see it was only three minutes after. "That's fast. Did you leave early?"

Jason shook his head and took a step closer. "Clark is fast. What are you doing?"

Jimmy decided his clock must be running a little behind, and made a mental note to correct that. "I'm looking up some information for your mom."

Jimmy noticed it was starting to get a little crowded around his desk; the presence of the six year old boy often attracted the attention of his co-workers, especially after the afternoon-deadline. "So…uh ... do you want to make a drawing or something?" At Jason's nod he grabbed the pack of pencils from Lois' desk and allowed the boy to climb onto his lap. Moving his arms awkwardly around Jason to reach his keyboard, he typed 'Standford & Young' into his search engine and his eyes shot towards Jason's picture as he waited for the results to come up. It didn't show a Superman figure—who had been the subject of all of Jason's drawings as far as Jimmy knew—but a partially finished figure clad in something brown. He redirected his attention to his screen. Only two results.

Jimmy clicked the top one and was linked to a newspaper article from the _Daily Star_—an interview with CEO Kaspar Durlacher. Jimmy quickly scanner the article but didn't find anything interesting. His eyes shot briefly to Jason's drawing again and—upon noticing the lopsided glasses—realised the figure was Clark. Jimmy grinned… _striking… _before his attention returned to the second link. Now that one proved to be more useful. It brought him directly to the company's website and within no time Jimmy found Basinger's name… he had been Employee of the Month in April 2004. That still didn't tell him very much.

For the third time Jimmy's eyes shot towards Jason's picture, and this time he noticed a child-like figure and a woman wearing Lois' clothes. They almost looked like a family on paper... Lois holding Clark's hand… Jimmy forgot about Earl Basinger as he looked at the picture and cleared his throat. "That is a _very_ nice picture you've got there, Jason."

"Yes, it is," Sally Parker from the Sports section agreed from her desk opposite Jimmy. She leaned to the side to look properly. "I especially like how you drew your Mom and Clark."

Jimmy looked up at her curious face to see she had noticed them holding hands too. "So… Jason… Clark is coming by a lot lately, isn't he?" It wasn't exactly a subtle start of conversation, but Jason was so busy drawing he only vaguely nodded.

"He comes by your house often?" Sally Parker asked surprised as Jimmy shot a quick look at the couple in the flesh. They were still talking about Lois' story, judging from Lois' passionate gestures and Clark's serious face.

"Uh-huh, almost everyday." Jason grabbed the green pencil to finish his tree, chewing on his tongue in concentration.

"So, what do you do when he's around?" Sally inquired casually, and winked at Jimmy, who in his turn felt a little thrill at this investigative conspiracy. It took awhile before Jason answered; "All kinds of things." Jimmy's face fell a little at this useless answer, but the gleam in Sally Parker's eyes intensified and she pressed the subject. "Did he drop by yesterday? What did you do?"

"Fly." The answer came quicker then Jimmy had expected, and it took a while before it sunk in. Before he could spent too much time wondering what Jason meant with this answer, the boy in his suddenly dropped his pencil as though it had burned him, at the same time as Lois yelled "Jason!" sounding shocked and startled. Several people looked up.

"No! He didn't.. I mean…" Jason looked around him panicked. "Superman! Not Clark. _Superman_ took me flying!

Jimmy shared a confused look with Sally when it hit him. It was like somebody turned on the light in his brain, making everything painfully obvious and clear. Clark had _literally_ taken Jason flying! Jimmy's mouth dropped open as Sally's eyes grew wide as saucers. A deadly silence hung in the air—broken only by the monotone voice from the non-stop news channel coming from the TV's overhead. Except for a handful of puzzled faces, every head in the room was turned towards Clark, who stood frozen like a deer caught in the headlights.

_Clark—Clark Kent—is Superman?_ Jimmy's brain had difficulty grasping the fact, but there wasn't a doubt in his mind that it was true. Even the stock of pens Clark somehow managed to drop on the floor with a loud clatter couldn't convince him otherwise. Jimmy was glad he was already sitting so his grasping the desk for support went quite unnoticed. He had been trying to uncover Clark and Lois' secret for weeks now, but he had been counting on an office romance, and not the true identity of Superman of all things.

Jimmy turned his face to see Lois' reaction to this revelation, and only just noticed her slender figure before she slipped out of the bullpen and into the video storage room. He frowned. It was nothing like Lois to slip away when things got a little difficult. The dull 'thud' of the door closing behind her sounded loudly through the room and seemed to shake everyone out of their shocked state and caused them to start discussing what they had just found out.

It started as quiet whispers, but within half a minute it had increased in volume and Jimmy felt for Clark for being suddenly mobbed by his co-workers who demanded answers.

"Mr. Jimmy," the small voice of Jason sounded, and Jimmy looked down at the wide-eyed boy "_will _mommy and Clark be mad at me now?"

It was at that moment that the news channel on the TV overhead suddenly broadcasted a breaking news item. It took a moment for the _Daily Planet_ reporters to notice the screens—they were all too occupied by the possibility of having Superman in their midst. It were the people who had remained calm and seated—like Jimmy—who noticed first and alerted the others.

A young blonde newsreader with a fake smile was visible, but Jimmy was unable to_** hear**_ what she was saying at first. As the buzz in the bullpen died down, Jimmy understood Suicide Slum had been shaken up by a rather nasty car crash, no comma for the second time that week. The face of the young newsreader was replaced by a live report from the scene. Jimmy could see flames shooting high up in the air. He shot a look sideways, expecting to see an empty spot where Clark had stood, and was surprised to see Clark hadn't moved. Several people on television screamed as something in the car exploded, causing the glass in the windows nearby to shatter. Jimmy raised his eyebrows. Why hasn't he taken_ off yet? He should be extinguishing that fire. Maybe he doesn't want to confirm Jason… but he's got to know his cover is blown already._

Clark looked up to meet Jimmy's eyes, and Jimmy was on the verge of saying something about it when a flash of red and blue in the corner of his eye caught his attention, and his head snapped towards the TV screen to see how Superman landed. Within a few seconds the flames died and revealed the blackened verhicle. Baffled, Jimmy looked from the Man of Steel, to the word 'live' in the right upper corner, to the bumbling Clark Kent, who hadn't moved a muscle all this time.

Around Jimmy, people started talking again. He head a good many colleagues starting to laugh at the ridiculous assumption that _Clark Kent_ could possibly have been Superman. Sally was trying to convince Pete from the sports section that she had never believed a word Jason said.

Jimmy rubbed his temple, completely confused. He was still convinced that Clark was Superman—he could _see_ it, it was obvious!—but also very much aware of the fact that not even Superman could be at two places at the same time.

The only other person in the room who didn't look amused was Perry, who stood in the doorway of his office.

"Lane! Kent! In my office, now!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know!_

_Love,_

_Fluffy One  
_


	47. Chapter 46 : Some Things Have To Stay Se

_A/N: Hi everyone! I know it's been a while, but... I'm back! I hope you can still remember were we left off in May, if not: read the final part of chapter 45. _

_I want to thank all of the people who continued to sent me reviews and messages to encourge me during the break. Without them this chapter would have taken a lot longer to get finished; Weirdly, hobbitsdoitbetter, beauty7890102, SongoftheDarguePhoenix, Mona, dappeledsunlight, bluebear13, mistressbabette51, napd567, mitzi 67, graymoon74, anonygirl, lagaz, fiction head, andi, monai, clara, my.life.is.RaNdOm and CyreneKhrade. Also great hugs to everybody over at livejournal, especially Abby (seanmontgomery) who is the very best beta I could wish for. I love you guys!_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 46 "Some things have to stay secret"**

Lois heard her name being shouted through the bull pen and grimaced. She pinched the bridge of her nose for a second before she raised her head high, broadened her shoulders, and stepped out of the video storage room. She spotted Clark's slumped form as he made his way to the Chief's office, and she gave him an encouraging smile as she pushed open the door and strode in with a fake confidence that she knew only few people could see through.

Perry's office was an intimidating place. This was partly because of Perry—who sat behind his desk with his feet on the surface, staring keenly at them over his interlocked fingers—and also because people usually got shouted at in this room. Jimmy sat on a small chair in the corner, blending in perfectly with the furniture. Lois raised her head a little higher. _Showtime._

"Perry, I've been talking to Inspector Henderson about the dead guy they found in the river this morning," she threw down a folder of her notes on his desk, "and he's promised me to keep me-"

"Tell me, Lois, do you think I'm an idiot?" Perry cut her off, and Lois' voice faltered. She blinked, momentarily unsure what to say, but apparently it was a rhetorical question because Perry looked away from her. "Do you, _Kent_?"

"N-No, sir. I-I don't." Clark stammered, pushing his glasses up his nose with his index. Despite the tense situation, Lois couldn't help but marvel the way Clark kept up his act flawlessly. Deciding to keep her act up too, Lois rolled her eyes.

"Good. Because I'm not." Perry lifted his feet off his desk and leaned forward. "You aren't the only investigative reporters in this room. I've got more exclusives to my name than the two of you put together, so don't think you can sneak around here without me finding out about it."

Lois felt a chill run down her spine. _He knows. He didn't believe the news report._ Trying desperately to change the course of conversation, Lois attempted to laugh away his words. The sound of her laughter sounded shrilly and unnatural, even to her own ears. "What are you talking about, Perry?" She swept her long dark hair out of her face in a way she knew looked impatient, but it didn't seem to have the desired effect. Perry was now glaring at her.

"Lois, I let the two of you get along when you hooked up, I've endured all of your lover's quarrels patiently, your ups and downs, but I can't let it slide this time."

Lois eyes widened and she took a step back. _He knows about that too?_ She involuntarily shot a look at Clark. The shock on his face shone right through his façade.

Perry waved his hand impatiently. "I don't care about the office romances. But I _do_ care when than Man of Steel turns out to be one of my employees." He stared at Clark, with an unfathomable expression.

Lois head snapped back to Perry. "But Chief, the-"

"The _news report_?" Perry finished her sentence, not looking away from Clark. "Such a coincidence, huh, two car crashes in one week. The dense _fog_ is really claiming its toll." Perry got up from his seat, and Lois looked at him nervously.

She knew the look on her face was betraying everything, but she simply couldn't school her features into a more neutral look. It was like her face had started living a life of its own.

"Explain to me, Lois, how it can possibly be _foggy_ in New Troy?" Perry wrenched the lamellae hanging from his window apart and a bright ray of sunlight broke though, illuminating a patch on the floor, and the dust dancing in the air. One thing was sure; there was no fog outside.

Lois' shoulders slumped, defeated. Game over. He knew. She looked sideways to Clark, to shoot him an apologetic look, when suddenly Jimmy's voice piped up. Lois started; she had forgotten he was there.

"I saw her slip into the video storage room, Chief, shortly before the news report started. I think she re-played-" Lois re-gained control of her features and shot Jimmy the dirtiest glare she could muster. It shut him up effectively, but Perry continued his sentence; "re-played last week's news report, yes."

Lois felt her face heat up, and looked at her shoes to hide it. There was an awfully heavy silence in the room, but as much as Lois hated silences, she couldn't think of anything appropriate to break it.

But she didn't need to break it. After what felt like hours—but probably only a few seconds in reality—a voice sounded. A deep, baritone voice that Lois knew very well, yet she hadn't expected to hear it. Not in this room. Her spirits lifted and she looked up. Clark was still standing next to her, facing the desk. But he didn't look like Clark Kent anymore. He was still wearing the same brown suit, and the same ugly glasses, but the man inside them had changed. Superman was standing next to her, dressed in Clark Kent's clothes "You are right, Mr White. Lois re-played the old tape to help me keep the secret of my identity safe. It was strange, Lois thought, that this voice still caused her stomach to clench in excitement, even though she knew it was Clark speaking.

"Surely you will understand the impact this revelation would have, if my true identity were to become public knowledge." Clark continued, his eyes blazing.

"Yes. It would be the best sold edition of the Daily Planet, of _any newspaper_, in history. A Pulitzer prize, guaranteed." Perry's eyes shown with enthusiasm, and Lois felt a shiver run down her spine at his words. Even Jimmy seemed to produce a yelp of objection. Clark opened his mouth to reply, but Lois was faster; she took a furious step forward and put both hands on his desk, her face only inches from his.

"No! Perry, you can't!" She said forcefully, almost shouting. "Don't you see?" She pointed in Clark's direction. "He won't be able to _live_ if-"

But Perry raised his hand to silence her. "Calm down, Lane! I'm not going to publish this. But a man can dream, can't he?" he added wistfully. "Eternal glory… The most famous editor alive…" He sat back. "But, like I said, I'm not an idiot. I know enough about the world to know that some things have to stay secret."

Relieved, but still a little suspicious, Lois took her hands off Perry's desk and took a step back. Perry was a good man, Lois knew that, but he _lived_ for his newspaper.

"So…" Perry looked at Clark. "I'll help you keep this quiet, eh, _Kent_, but I'll be expecting exclusives. _Many _exclusives."

Clark nodded. "That can be arranged."

"And I need you to drop me off at the airport. My car is in the garage." Perry added. Lois' eyebrows shot up and Jimmy stared, but the corners of Clark's mouth twitched as he nodded and agreed. "Exclusives, and _one_ trip."

"I think we're settled then." Perry put his feet back on the desk, and Lois took this opportunity to get out of his office. She pulled her folder of documents about Basinger and Stanford & Young from under Perry's feet and hurried out of the door, relieved to be away from under his unusually keen gaze.

"Mummy?"

Lois looked down. Jason was inching towards her from where he stood at Jimmy's desk, with a guilty expression on his face. As Lois smiled and spread her arms, Jason rushed forwards to hug her, visibly relieved. "It's alright, munchkin." Lois whispered in his ear. She tightened her arms around him when he muttered apologies. "Shhh, it's OK. We're not angry." She kissed his cheek and pulled back. "Go and finish your drawing." Lois straightened up to see Clark had joined her by her side. "Well, that was a close call." She said as Jason ran off. "We were lucky."

"Yes, we were." He smiled at her and made a move as though he'd meant to put his arm around her but thought better of it halfway. He scratched his nose instead. "Thanks for that re-play. That was some quick thinking." He said earnestly.

This time it was Lois who wanted to put her arms around him. She had to make do with touching his arm briefly, but he seemed to understand the gesture because he smiled brightly. "Lois Lane. Falsifying evidence since 1978. At your service." Lois grinned.

They stopped talking as Jimmy passed by. He shot a furtive look at Clark, but said nothing. The smile on Clark's face fell a little and he sighed. "This is going to take some getting used to. But still, things could have been worse…"

"Are you kidding?" Lois replied incredulously. "You now have to play taxi for Perry!" Her attempt to cheer Clark up worked, and he grinned.

"Clark Kent. Transporting journalists since 1974. At your service."

* * *

_Please let me know what you think!_

_Love,_

_Fluffy One_


	48. Chapter 47 : Rachel Bloom

_A/N: OK… before I continue I've got to tell you that from now on _Supermen_ is heading in a new direction. And it's a direction I've never played in before, so bear with me please._

_Thanks, _**_Abby_**_, for editing my chapters. Oh, and for the chapter title too. ::winks::_

_Thank you: Hobbitsdoitbetter, Willow Fireheart, t wrecks, JamesRoday, Kelsey Estel the TolkieNarnian,  
__Kaimi Hoshi, __Mona, Reena Lin, mak5258, beauty7890102, napd567, my.life.is.RaNdOm and Kaimi Hoshi for sticking with me throughout this fic._

_Onwards!_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Chapter 47 "Rachel Bloom"**

The bull pen was as noisy as usual. Co-workers were typing, chatting and laughing. Printers and faxes buzzed as they spit out page after page, and the TV's overhead were a constant source of background noise. But every sound seemed to be a little louder to Jimmy today. Even the gentle hum of his computer seemed to add to the growing ache in his forehead. He closed his eyes and rubbed his temples, trying to soothe his muscles and relieve some of the tension.

Everything was still very much the same when he opened his eyes again. His co-workers were still bustling all around him. Nobody seemed to have any trouble working today. Nobody, except for Jimmy, who couldn't concentrate on a thing.

Only the monitor of his computer was tired of waiting for him. It had switched to stand-by mode, and a symbolic planet was now bouncing off the edges of the otherwise black screen. Jimmy jerked at the mouse to wake it up again. The black instantly vanished to make place for a very bright white. His cursor was blinking in the search engine he had opened half an hour ago. Jimmy sighed as he typed 'Earl Basinger' and hit search.

The reason for his distraction was obvious; the revelation that he had Superman for a co-worker had pushed all else from his mind. It seemed to trouble him alone though. No one else seemed to believe that Clark Kent could be wearing a spandex uniform under his brown suit. His knocking over coffee on a regular bases seemed to be all that was required to convince them. Jimmy sniffed irritably and clicked on the first link that appeared when the search engine finished its task.

A photo popped up. A mousy-looking man with dull eyes and matted brown hair looked back at him from the screen. He looked very normal—almost boring—and Jimmy had to remind himself that this man was dead. He wondered why. Apparently something had been going on, something that lay hidden under the boring appearance. _You're not the only one_, Jimmy thought grumpily. He scrolled down so he wouldn't have to look at the picture any longer.

Below the photo was Basinger's personal information; born in Richmond, Virginia on the 26th of October 1974… moved to Toledo, Ohio in 1982 where he attended Beverly Elementary, St. Francis de Sales High School and the University of Toledo… Jimmy scrolled down further for more recent information. Earl Basinger had moved to Metropolis in 1996 and started working at Stanford&Young in that same year… he had a son with his fiancé, born in 2002… and he was reported missing last fall… Jimmy hit the 'print' button and the printer buzzed into life. A sudden small voice right behind him startled him;

"Can I have my drawing, please, Mr Jimmy?"

Jimmy turned around to face Jason. The drawing. With Lois and Clark holding hands. "Yeah, sure." Jimmy grabbed it from the desk and handed it to the little boy. Was it really just two hours ago that Jason had been sitting on his lap drawing? Was it really just two hours ago that Jimmy had been fishing for information about Clark and Lois' relationship? He had gotten so much more than he had bargained for. Jimmy smiled wryly to himself. _Perry would be proud_.

"Are you coming Jason?" Jimmy looked up to find Lois standing on the other side of his desk, holding out her hand for her son. "We'll be late."

"Bye, Mr. Jimmy!" Jason piped, and he was gone before Jimmy could reply. Jimmy stared at where Jason had been just a second ago, before his head snapped up to Clark, who just stepped in the elevator. _No! Surely… Jason couldn't be…_Jimmy shook his head.

"Are you alright?" Lois' worried voice asked. Jimmy realised his mouth was hanging open, and he closed it quickly. He knew Lois wasn't particularly interested in his wellbeing—physical or otherwise. He smiled at her bravely and attempted to sound normal as he said; "Yeah. Hey, Lois. I looked up that information you asked about." He grabbed the freshly printed paper from his printer. "About Earl Basinger." He added when she didn't immediately caught on.

"Oh! Right."

"Well, his family lives in Ohio, but he's got a fiancé right here in-" Jimmy glanced at his monitor. "Midvale. Rachel Bloom. You might want to chat with her."

"He was _engaged_?" Lois asked surprised. "Funny, he didn't seem the type…"

"Well, he is. And he's got a five year old boy too. So I'd say…" The expression on Lois' face caused him to stop talking.

"Engaged, with a five year old boy?" Lois repeated with an unusually high voice. It took Jimmy a few seconds before he realised why she was so shaken by this.

"Yeah," Jimmy tugged at the sleeve of his shirt, not wanting to look at her. He always felt entirely uncomfortable whenever the subject of Richard's death came up, especially when Lois was around.

"Well, I'll… I'll talk to her." Lois walked away a little faster than was absolutely necessary. Jimmy waited a few seconds, then packed his things and headed to the elevator. He was going home before this day could do any more damage.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Rachel Bloom lived in a very small house in Midvale. The house seemed like it was squeezed between the taller buildings as an afterthought. Her garden was overflowing. _It looks cosy… in a messy kina way. _Lois mused as she walked the steps to the front door, which, she noted, could use a new paint-job. She rang the doorbell.

Rachel Bloom was a very plain-looking woman, Lois found out after a few seconds. She had a pale, heart-shaped face, and small grey eyes that lay very deep. Her brown hair was tied back into a sloppy ponytail. "Yes?"

"Miss Bloom?" Lois asked, and waited for the woman's nod before she continued. "My name is Lois Lane. I am a reporter for the Daily Planet."

Rachel Bloom frowned, and a brief flicker of annoyance shot across her face. "How can I help you?" she asked carefully.

"I would like a moment of your time to talk about your fiancé, Earl Basinger. I-" Lois was cut short when Rachel Bloom started talking, the expression on her face suddenly angry.

"As a matter of fact, Miss Lane, I don't think I have a moment to talk about him with you." She shook her head irritably. "The police warned me reporters might come over, but I never thought there would be so _many_." Rachel took a step back, no doubt with the intention to close the door, but Lois took a quick step forward.

"Miss Bloom, unlike other journalists that might have visited you, I am not here for a few cheap quotes. I'm investigating your fiancé's murder." Lois wished Clark was here. She would never admit this out loud, but he was much better at handing situations like these. His farm-boy appearance seemed to have a soothing effect of people. Indeed, Lois' attempt to get in Rachel's good graces failed as the woman set her jaw.

"They all said that. But in the end, all you guys want is some cheap human-interest story." Rachel really seemed to get angry now, and her eyes narrowed to slits. "Well, lady, here is something you can quote: Earl was _far_ too good to be used in a cheap article! How dare you even come over here? You've got _no_ idea what it's like to loose the love of your life, and then having to battle off reporters too!"

Lois' indignation, which had been growing during Rachel's rant, disappeared at this last part. She took a step back. "I know _exactly _what that's like." Whatever reply Rachel Bloom had expected, that wasn't it. She didn't reply and merely stared, so Lois elaborated. "My fiancé died a little over a year ago. He was inside one of the buildings that collapsed last summer. I have a little boy I have to take care of, just like you. So, truly Miss Bloom, I know what you are going through."

Rachel Bloom opened and closed her mouth without making a sound. "I'm sorry," she said eventually. "I didn't know... well, of course I didn't…" she said a little sheepish.

"It's okay." Lois smiled faintly. "I understand. The last thing you want to deal with right now is a nosy reporter. Believe me, I wouldn't be bothering you if… Earl… hadn't contacted _me_ in—what I realized now—were one of his last days before he disappeared. He seemed frightened."

Rachel stepped back and opened the door without another word. Lois followed in after her, privately pleased with herself for solving this situation without Clark.

The interior was just like Lois had expected; narrow, crammed and messy. Rachel seemed to possess too many things to fit into her small house. Lois almost tripped over a toy-train set as she stepped into the living room.

"Sorry for the mess…" Rachel said as she pushed the train, and it's rails, aside with her foot to make some room. "I wasn't expecting visitors today. Please…" she pointed at a chair at a small round dinner table. "Sit down. You said he contacted _you_?"

"Yes," Lois stepped over a stack of papers and sat down. "He called me at my office over a year ago. He wanted to meet with me, said he had information." She paused suddenly. "Do you mind if I record this conversation?" When Rachel shook her head, Lois grabbed her recorder out of her purse and put in on the table. "Well… he _said_ he had information, but during our meeting he seemed too scared to say anything. Wouldn't even tell me his name. He left early, with a promises to contact me again, but he never did."

Rachel looked sombre as she nodded. "He wasn't really much of a nervous person, but _something_ had happened before he disappeared. Whatever it was, it had frightened him greatly. He wouldn't even tell _me_ what was going on."

"Hmm…" Lois looked around her. "Do you have any idea when this…something… scared him?"

Rachel frowned and her eyebrows knit together. "A few weeks. Four, maybe five. Yeah, it was five, I remember now. Around the time that building came down." She suddenly looked at Lois. "Do you think that has anything to do with it?"

Lois recalled the limited amount of information Earl Basinger _had_ told her. "He seemed to think so, at least." She explained how he had contacted her after the publication of her article, and that he had seen something at work that had lead him to believe there were illegal activities going on.

" So… according to you this building was brought down to hide something?" Rachel summarized. She had been rubbing her forehead during Lois' explanation, and her temples were now distinctly red.

"According to _Earl_," Lois corrected.

"Why?"

"That's what we're trying to figure out, isn't it?" Lois sighed and crossed her legs. "Is there anything, _anything_, that you can tell me about the weeks before he disappeared?"

Rachel nodded. "I already told the police this, but he seemed to have frequent contact with a woman. For a whle, I actually suspected he had an affair…" she laughed mirthlessly.

"And you don't happen to know who this woman is?" Lois inquired hopefully.

"I caught her name once; Kathy. That's all I know," Rachel said apologetically. "Earl didn't talk much to me at all those last few weeks. We had a bit of an argument." She continued after Lois raised an eyebrow. "He'd been spending a lot of money, and he wouldn't tell me what he'd used it for. You can imagine how much I regret fighting with him now."

"And you told the police about this?" Lois asked.

Rachel nodded. "Everything."

Lois shut off the voice recorder, pocketed it again, and made a mental note to give Inspector Henderson a call. Maybe, if he'd found something, this visit wouldn't have been a total waste of time.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Like it?_

_Love it?_

_Hate it?_

_Leave a review!_

_Love,_

_FluffyOne_


	49. Chapter 48 : Stanford&Young

_A/N: Thank you; __KaimiHoshi, __beauty7890102, __DuffJessica, __mak5258, __Wahoogal06, __JamesRoday__ and __my.life.is.RaNdOm.__ for the reviews, Abby for the awesome beta-job, and Kat for the encouragement. I am truly blessed with you lot._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Chapter 48 "Stanford & Young"**

Clark checked if his collar was buttoned securely before he stepped out of the parking lot towards the grand entrance of the brand new building in front of him. It looked prestigious and intimidating despite the small mounds of sand the construction workers had left scattered around the ground. It was a tall, square building made of a light coloured brick. The building had many large windows, and on the roof stood big neon letters spelling _'Stanford & Young Publications'_.

The automatic doors slid open smoothly as Clark approached, allowing him to step into a very spacey and white lobby. The walls were lined with pictures of several magnified book covers, and in the far corner a group of square seats were grouped around a small table. The reception-desk was placed in the middle of the room, dominating the space. Clark stepped towards it. "Excuse me…"

A pretty blonde looked up from what looked like a fashion magazine. Her eyes travelled over his outfit and her eyebrows knit together. "Can I help you?"

"Yes." Clark groped in his breast pocket for his press card. "My name is Clark Kent. I work for the Daily Planet." He showed her the card, before stuffing it back. "I'd like to speak with Mr… Giles Richardson."

"You're a reporter?" The blonde looked at him with more interest than she did before. "Is this about that Basinger guy they found?" When Clark nodded the girl shoved her magazine to the side and leaned forward, intrigued. "Isn't it _awful_ the way they found him floating in the river?" She said enthusiastically.

"Actually, the found him on the river_bank_, Miss…"

"Amanda." The blonde said, shooting a smile at him.

"Miss Amanda. Did you know Mr Basinger personally?" Clark asked, knowing the answer before she gave it.

"Well, no…" She drew back a little. "But everyone knows him _now_, if you know what I mean."

"Right." Clark pushed back his glasses. "I need to speak with someone who knew him well. I believe Mr Giles Richardson was his employer?"

Amanda nodded and drew back, discouraged by the lack of juicy details. "Third floor."

"Thank you." Clark smiled, but Amanda's attention had already returned to her magazine.

The third floor was very different from the lobby. True, it had the same roomy white build, but whereas the lobby had been calm and quiet, _this_ floor was bustling with activity. It reminded Clark of the Daily Planet, and he immediately felt at ease. However, Clark Kent wasn't supposed be at ease so he hunched his shoulders and fidgeted with his glasses as he approached the first person he saw. "E-Excuse me?" He stepped towards a square-jawed man who was busy rummaging in a file. A quick scan told Clark it contained administrative information about employees. "I'm looking for Giles Richardson."

"I'm sorry. Giles is in a meeting. That could take a while." The man looked up briefly from his search and waited a second before adding; "Do you have an appointment?"

"Uhm, no." Clark grimaced. "But I was hoping he would have some time anyway. I wanted to ask a few questions about Earl Basinger."

The man suddenly looked up, surprised. "Well, you can ask me then. I've worked with Earl longer than Giles has." He shut the file, ending his search, then stuck out his hand. "Martin Stevens".

"Clark Kent." Clark shook his hand, and pointed to the cabinet with the other. "It seemed like you were busy."

"Nothing important." Martin Stevens waved it away. "What did you want to know about Earl?"

"Well," Clark pulled out his notepad. "how long did you work with him?"

"Ever since he joined the company. I arrived before he did. So that must have been … ten years ago? Maybe even longer."

"Ten…" Clark scribbled it down on his notepad. Martin started walking, and Clark followed. "Can you tell me something about Earl? What was he like?"

"Earl…" Martin Stevens looked thoughtful. "Earl was a great man. A hard worker. Dedicated, loyal. But to people who didn't know him well he might have looked boring…" Martin smiled weakly. "He was rather quiet."

Clark walked with Martin to an empty office, took a seat, and wrote down the keywords as Martin spoke. "Hard worker, dedicated, loyal, quiet… How about the last few weeks before his death?"

Martin, who had been staring out of the window, looked at Clark sharply. "He acted different. Odd." His eyes narrowed as he looked at Clark closely. "How did you know that?"

Clark shrugged. "A hunch."

"Well, you were right. I was just talking about it with the guys the other day. He _was_ acting odd. Like he didn't enjoy his work anymore. He was jumpy, and easily distracted. It wasn't like him at all. And then he stopped showing up at work altogether. Nobody knew where he was until they found him at the river." His face sobered.

Clark's pen scribbled away on the paper as he made notes. "And you have no idea what caused this sudden change? Did you ask him about it?" he asked hopefully. But Martin shook his head.

"I don't know. I asked, but he said Timothy was going through a rough phase. That's his son." Martin clarified.

"But you didn't believe him?" Clark asked.

"No…" Martin paused, and looked at Clark seizing him up. Judging from the increase in Martin's pulse, he was unsure how much he was going to say. Clark schooled his features into an innocent look. Apparently, Martin seemed to decide Clark was trustworthy enough, because he leaned forward and his voice dropped; making it inaudible for anyone but Clark. "I think something happened to him. Something scared him."

Clark nodded. "And you don't know what that is?"

"No," Martin sat back with a sigh. "I wish I did."

"Well… can you tell me when this strange behaviour started?" Clark looked up in interest.

"Well…" Martin opened his mouth to answer when the door opened and a red headed, balding man came in.

"Martin, I…" He paused when he spotted Clark. "Oh, sorry. I'll wait."

"No, no, no… Pete, wait." Martin looked from Clark to man named Pete. "This is Clark Kent, and he's got some questions about Earl. Do you remember when Earl started to act strange?

Pete looked out of the window, thinking. "It was before we moved here… Our previous building collapsed in last year's earthquake." He clarified. "But not very long before. I say… one, maybe two weeks?"

"One or two weeks before the collapse." Clark replied. Clark looked from his notepad to the two men in front of him. They seemed cooperative enough, but they hadn't given him anything he could work with. He decided to start looking in a different direction. "Did Earl have any… enemies? Or a conflict that you know of?"

Martin shook his head, like Clark had expected, but his pulse quickened infinitesimally. Clark frowned. _So he does know something interesting._

"So… he never argued with anyone?" Clark asked. Again Martin shook no, but Pete looked less confident.

"Well..." Pete started hesitantly. Martin shot him a warning look, but Pete continued. "I know he was having arguments with Rachel—his fiancé—just before he died. I didn't ask what it was about. By that time he was hardly talking to us anyway."

Clark was just writing down the word 'family issues' when the door opened again and another man hurried in. "Pete!" The man looked stressed. "_There_ you are. Why aren't you in your office? Martin, where are those papers I –" he paused when he spotted Clark. "Who's that?"

"Giles," Martin said calmly "this is Clark Kent. He works for the Daily Planet." Clark got up and offered his hand, but Giles Richardson only nodded curtly.

"Clark was asking us some questions about Earl." Pete added. "He's writing an article about him"

"So, you reporters are investigating murder cases too nowadays?" Giles Richardson had a most unpleasant attitude, and Clark was taken aback by his open hostility. He cleared his throat.

"Well, sir, as a matter of fact my partner Lois Lane and I are cooperating with Inspector Henderson to-"

Pete's shot a look at Martin when Lois' name was mentioned, but Giles' scowl only seemed to get worse. "Really?" He sneered. "Then why was I just talking to the Inspector yesterday?"

"Well, I…" Clark didn't have an answer, and Giles—smelling an easy victory—smirked.

"You can tell Perry White," Giles opened the office door wide. "to stay the hell out of my business. Have a good day, Mr Kent."

Clark stared at Giles for a brief moment before he pocketed his notepad. Pete and Martin shot him apologetic looks. Hiding his indignation, Clark pretended to be quailing under Giles Richardson's glare. He walked past the man, out of the office, feeling this visit had been a complete waste of time.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Like it?_

_Love it?_

_Hate it?_

_Leave a review!_

_Love, FluffyOne._


	50. Chapter 49 : The Phonecall

_A/N: Sorry guys, it took me way too long to get this one one. All those other fandoms sidetrack me constantly. :) Thanks to twrecks, Shannon K, Wahoogal06, mamaXunicorn, beauty7890102, SupportSeverusSnape, RouthFan, napd567and Magick not Magic for the reviews. _

_Abby, thank you for sticking with me!_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Chapter 49 "The Phonecall"**

Lois downed her third coffee in a row and rubbed her eyes before she focused on the papers in front of her. Scattered across her desk lay the notes she had taken concerning the case of Earl Basing. Some of them were recent, like the typed out interview with fiancée Rachel Bloom. Other notes were older, dating over a year ago, when several buildings including Stanford & Young collapsed. Since neither Lois nor Clark had managed to find anything to go on, she had taken to re-reading her older notes, hoping for some kind of clue. However, so far, she'd found none. Lois sighed, sunk back in her chair and raked her hand through her hair. There was only one possible lead they could follow; the phone calls to Earl from a mysterious woman called Kathy. Rachel Bloom had mentioned informing the police about this, and Lois made sure that whenever Inspector Henderson succeeded in tracking down the number, she would be the first to hear about it.

In the mean time, the case was driving her slowly insane. It wasn't the first time she hit rock bottom when investigating a story. It wasn't the first time that her determination and stubbornness made it difficult to accept defeat. But this case was quite unlike the others. The fact that it linked to the collapsing buildings—the death of Richard—and the similarities between the situation of Rachel Bloom and herself made the case much more personal. And much more difficult to let go. Lois didn't have much time to dwell on it at home. She and Jason had moved out of 312 Riverside Drive, and settled down at 14 Park Avenue. Most of the time at home was spent furnishing and decorating the new house. But at night, when the lights were off, the wheels in her head started turning.

"Did you find anything?" A familiar voice shook her out of her reverie and Lois turned around to see Clark walking towards her, a coffee and a bagel in hand. She shook her head.

"Still waiting for the Inspector to call. Did _you_?"

Clark shook his head. "I, er… _swooped_ by the remains of the old building, but I didn't find papers… _anything_ that could tell us what was going on in there. Mind you, they had removed most of the rubble so there wasn't very much left to search."

Lois frowned. Of course there wasn't much left. The collapse had been over a year ago. Construction work was in full swing. "What did they do with the rubble?"

"Recycled. If there ever was something to be found there, it's gone now." Clark pulled up a chair to sit by Lois' desk while she looked out of the window, disappointed.

"What about traces of explosives?"

Clark sighed and pushed his glasses up. "I couldn't smell any."

"Well, that could've been washed away by the rain."

Clark was about to respond when Lois' phone started ringing. She glanced at the caller ID. "It's Henderson!" she whispered to Clark before flipping it open. "Lois Lane."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"So, basically, you've got nothing." Perry White scowled at Lois from behind his desk. "I sent two of my very best reporters out and they accomplished nothing."

Lois set her jaw, frustrated. Perry had called her into his office to hear the progress she and Clark had made so far. Despite their thorough search and Lois' connection to the police investigation, the still had found no breakthrough. Their last hope, the phone calls made to the Basinger residence on a frequent basis had lead to nothing. As if that didn't frustrate Lois enough, Perry now made it sound like she and Clark had been slacking all week, while the opposite was true. The last thing she needed now was Perry yelling at her, especially in front of Jimmy. "Clark and I have done _everything_ we could, Perry." She snapped. "We've interviewed the co-workers, the fiancée, _everybody_ close to Earl. The company's paperwork is clean, we've checked the financial records, Clark _searched_ the old building thoroughly for evidence and trace of explosives.-" Perry knowingly raised his eyebrows at the mention of Clark searching, while Jimmy muttered something Lois wasn't able to catch. "We've been very busy, but we haven't found anything out of the ordinary."

"What about the phone calls to that woman? What's her name?" Perry took his feet off his desk and rummaged through his papers.

"Kathy." Lois said curtly.

"Yes, her." Perry nodded.

"The calls were made from a public phone booth on the corner of 24th and Main. As for the money Earl spent without his fiancée's knowledge, there were weekly withdrawals of 300 dollars. He picked it up in person." Lois raised her hands in frustration. "I could go check out the phone booth, but I doubt it'll help. There is no way to track down people that made public calls." Lois crashed down in one of the seats in front of the editor's desk.

"There aren't any cameras?" Perry suggested.

Lois shook her head. "The police checked. The nearest surveillance camera is half a mile away, shooting in the opposite direction."

"You might not need cameras…" Lois turned around when Jimmy unexpectedly spoke up. She had almost forgotten he was there.

"What are you talking about, Olsen?"

"The corner of 24th and Main? There are _always_ people there… It's, you know…" Jimmy looked a little sheepish.

Lois looked between Jimmy and Perry confused. "No, I don't."

"Well, that's where the hookers work." Jimmy blurted out.

"Really?" Jimmy's discomfort made Lois grin. "And why exactly do you know this?" she teased, causing Jimmy to blush and fumble with the strap of his camera. The importance of this little bit of information Jimmy had provided wasn't lost on Lois. Those women were standing on the streets everyday. They knew _everyone _around. If a woman had been making phone calls in _their_ street everyday, one of them might know her. From the look of dawning comprehension on Perry's face, he needed no further explanation either. Lois got up from her seat, and clapped Jimmy on the shoulder; as close a 'thank you' Jimmy was going to get. "Looks like we're checking out the phone booth after all…"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Clark smoothed out his brown suit before stepping out of the elevator and into the bullpen. Immediately he noticed the absence of the heartbeat he had been hoping to hear. _Lois must be away following up on a lead of some sort_. Clark briefly felt a pang of regret at the sight of her empty desk, but was soon distracted by the TV screens overhead broadcasting breaking news; Supermen had rescued 14 people from certain death after a car had crashed and caught fire in the Gotthard Tunnel in Switzerland. As his co-workers rapidly followed the news-item, Clark again wiped at the sleeves of his suit to make sure there were no traces of soot. After his near exposure of several days ago, Clark was even more careful to hide his alter ego.

_Might just as well do the job properly,_ Clark thought, and intentionally tripped over Sally Pomroy's suitcase. Several people, including Sally Pomroy, sniggered as Clark took several ungraceful steps to keep his balance. Only Jimmy didn't seem amused; he shot an annoyed glace at Clark and walked away to the copy room. Clark watched him enter the room, and his spirit dropped a little further. This was becoming a problem. Jimmy was clearly upset, and Clark had no idea what the younger man was thinking. His delicate secret being what it was, Clark needed to be able to completely trust those who were in on it. He pushed his glasses up his nose and followed Jimmy into the copy room.

"Jimmy, do you know where Lois is?"

Jimmy, who had been searching for paper, stiffened and then turned around. "You just missed her. She went to check out the phone booth…"

Clark nodded. He'd been listening in on Lois' conversation with Henderson when he'd heard the sirens go off in Switzerland. He opened his mouth to reply when Jimmy turned back again and continued his search for the right paper for the fax. Clark sighed and pulled the door closed. If he was going to have to talk to Jimmy, it might just as well be now. He cleared his throat. "Look, Jimmy. I know you're upset. I didn't mean for you to find out that way." Jimmy had stiffened when Clark started speaking, and although he didn't turn around, Clark could tell he had the younger man's attention. "I was hoping we might sort this out. After all, we _do_ work together."

"I won't tell anyone, if that's what you're worried about." Jimmy's voice was honest, but not very reassuring. When Jimmy finally turned around again, Clark could see a trace of anger on his face. "Of course, no one would believe me if I did. How could bumbling klutz Clark Kent with his Midwestern attitude possibly be the same person who lifts islands into space?"

The bitter tone in Jimmy's voice surprised Clark. He had never seen the good natured and admiring guy this way. People in peril, petty crooks... _that_ he could deal with. But what was he supposed to say to the person who just discovered his good friend and co-worker was actually a superhero another planet? He was saved from having to say anything because Jimmy obviously had a lot of things to say and he had no trouble voicing it. "I don't mind that you kept it a secret. In fact, I think you were right to do so. How long did it take Miss Lane to find out?"

"She found out over six years ago, shortly before Zod arrived here." Then, feeling like he might just as well be entirely honest, he added, "And I told her again a few months ago. I made her forget."

Jimmy looked confused, but didn't press the matter, something Clark was grateful for. Instead Jimmy asked, "How did _she_ react?"

"She wouldn't talk to me for weeks." Clark replied, and after a thought he added; "A little like _you_." Jimmy's frown deepened and he looked away. "Jimmy, why won't you talk to me?"

Jimmy's head snapped up and Clark realised it must be strange for Jimmy to hear this question come from the person he _knew_ to be Superman.

"I don't even know what to call you. If all this time you have been acting, then who are you?"

Clark sighed. "My name, my _real _name, is Kal-El. Nobody calls be by that name, though. I'm still Clark Kent."

Jimmy nodded curtly but didn't reply. Clark set his jaw. He was feeling like they were beating around the bush here, not discussing what was really going on. "Jimmy, what is it you are so angry about? It's not how long I've been hiding my identity, or the matter of my real name. If you don't care I've been keeping secrets, then what _is_ your problem?"

"My problem?" Jimmy's eyes flushed. "My problem is that my good friend and role model apparently doesn't exist! I _liked_ you! You were the only one around here who wasn't selfish and arrogant. You were the one with the good manners who _still_ managed to impress everyone." Jimmy seemed to have gotten past the intimidating idea of talking to Superman, and now that he had started talking he didn't seem to be able to stop the flow. "You and I, I thought we were like a team, you know? Together we, the underdogs, could make a stand against the arrogance out there. You and your blunders, me and my pitiful pictures. I wanted to be like you. But now it turns out you've been doing it all on purpose. You've been acting the person people would least suspect to be a superhero. Do you know how that makes me feel? Like the biggest moron in the world, that's how! You were attempting to be the biggest dork possible, and I was trying to be like you!"

A ringing silence fell after this, in which Clark had to collect his jumbled thoughts. He had never given that a thought before. Some of the sings Jimmy had said were oddly flattering, but Clark pushed those out of his mind. "Jimmy… I didn't know you were… trying to be like me,-" Jimmy 'hmpf'-ed. "-but you need to know that not everything was an act. True, I don't really spill that much coffee. I do intentionally trip over things, and I don't usually say things like 'darn', 'gee', 'swell' or 'golly', but I'm still the same person Jimmy. I wasn't lying about that. I do have a mother—an _adopted _mother—in Kansas, and I really did grow up on a farm. You _do_ know me, Jimmy." Clark would've continued if Perry hadn't chosen that particular moment to poke his head into the copy room.

"What in the Lord's name is taking you so long, Olsen? Kent! Shouldn't you be with Lois, checking out that phone?"

"Sure thing, Chief!"

Clark said loud enough for his co-workers to hear. Jimmy grabbed a package of paper off the shelves and met Clark's eyes briefly before hurrying outside. Clark, who still wasn't entirely sure about where he stood with Jimmy, was relieved to see no anger in them.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Like it? Love it? hate it? Leave a review!

Love, FluffyOne


	51. Chapter 50 : Breakthrough

_A/N: I know what you're thinking. "What? She doesn't update for three full months and now suddenly we have two in one week? What's gotten into her?" Told you I knew what you were thinking…_

_Yeah, Supermen got me back good. I promised several of you this chapter would be uploaded somewhere this week, and I wouldn't dare break my promise._

_The usual thanks go to: bluecatdevil, Kaimi Hoshi, Shannon K, beauty7890102, Magick not Magic, twrecks (especially you, you made me very happy when I woke up and checked my inbox!), Elliania (Kat::smooch::), superlc529, Beatrice Otter, weirdIT, mistressbabette51 and andrea._

_Then I want so say a heartfelt _**_thank you_**_ to my fantastic beta and wonderful friend Abby. You all probably know her as seanmontgomery. Yes, her. The magnificent author of 'Underground'. I know for a fact she's working hard on a new chapter. Go cheer her on!_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Chapter 50 "Breakthrough"**

Despite Clark's conversation with Jimmy, he still beat Lois to the phone booth on the corner of 24th and Main. The usual traffic jam and a truck that had lost most of its load had slowed her down considerably. Clark could hear her cussing from afar, and he grinned. _She'll get through_.

The corner of 24th and Main didn't look like a very cheerful place to work. Like everywhere in Suicide Slum, the streets looked shabby. Laundry hung drying on lines tied between the balconies on the upper floors. More than a few broken windows were nailed shut with wooden planks, and it stank of exhaust fumes and garbage. Still, the women in their short skirts managed to smile and wave cheerfully at every male that passed by in car or on foot.

The phone booth itself was perfectly ordinary; it was a large square blue cabin that was open at the bottom. Someone had scribbled '_Laura was here' _in black markercross the instructions. A little to the left Clark read a phone number in blue ink. It was a long shot, but Clark grabbed his cell and dialed the number. The characteristic beeps told him the number was disconnected, and he snapped his cell shut when a sudden hand on his shoulder startled him.

"Hello handsome. Can I help you with something?" The woman in front of him had long, curly, dirty blonde hair that fell to her back. Her face was pretty, but covered in thick layers of make-up. She was chewing gum and smiling in such a way Clark had no doubt about her business there. He automatically took a step back and pushed up his glasses. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." The woman continued to smile, and didn't seem to be sorry at all.

"N-no, it's fine, Miss. I-I just wasn't expecting…" Clark stammered without need to make it sound convincing. "I was looking for someone, a-a woman-"

"Well, you found me, sugar." She took a step closer and put her hand on his chest. Clark backed against the phone booth.

"N-no, I mean… Miss, I don't need..." Clark tried to think of a way to get away from this woman without getting closer to her first. Flying up wasn't an option.

"You can call me Lisette. And there's no reason to be nervous, sugar." She raised a heavily pencilled eyebrow suggestively. "I can put you right at ease if you want." Her breath smelled of cigarettes and mint; the same smell that sometimes hung around Lois, but the effect on this woman wasn't quite the same.

"That's a pretty one you got there, sister. Surely you aren't going to keep him all to yourself?" A second woman came walking up to him. She had short, spiky, yellowish hair that had to have been bleached with peroxide. Unlike Lisette, who was still leaning close to him, this woman was wearing jeans. The way they clung to her legs, however, still left very little to the imagination.

Lisette retreated slightly when the new woman approached, and Clark seized the opportunity to step away from her and the phone booth.

"This is my friend CC. CC, I want you to meet… er…" Lisette tilted her head a little to the side questioningly.

"Er… Clark. Clark Kent." He nodded slightly. "Nice to meet you both."

"Well, aren't you just _adorable_?" Clark saw the new woman was about to step closer to him, and he took a precautionary step back.

"Actually, I was looking for someone… a woman…"

"Hmmm?"

"Who made frequent phone calls from _this_ phone booth."

"Oh." The woman called CC halted when she realised he wasn't going to need her services, and she crossed her arms. "Well, lots of people use that phone, darlin'."

"I know, but this woman made calls here daily. I was hoping one of you might have seen her? Her name is Kathy." The sudden changes this simple question caused were remarkable.

"Kathy?" Lisette said sharply, her overly friendly attitude gone. "Why are you looking for her?"

"Well…" Clark pushed his glasses a little further, glad that the conversation was finally headed in the right direction. "I was hoping she might be able to tell me something about a friend of hers. Earl Basinger, maybe she mentioned…" Clark stopped talking when he caught the look the two women shared briefly. "Do you know where Kathy is?"

"No." CC said decidedly. "She stopped showing up a year ago. No one knows where she went."

"Stopped showing…" Clark repeated confused. "You mean she worked here? She's a…-"

"A _whore_. Yes, like the rest of us." From the corner of his eye Clark could see Lisette walking back to the other women on the pavement. He took a quick step closer when he saw CC starting to turn away too.

"That's not what I wanted to- Hey, wait! Can't you help me find her?"

CC merely shook her head and walked away. Lisette was now talking to the other women, and they were shooting him angry looks. Clark didn't need his superhearing to know that she was telling them not to approach him. Dejected, Clark shoved his hands in the pockets of his coat and leaned against the phone booth, waiting for Lois to arrive.

So, Kathy was a hooker. That was another setback. Clark remembered Pete and Martin from Stanford & Young telling him he'd had arguments with his fiancée before he disappeared. No wonder Earl didn't mention Kathy; very little women would be understanding if their fiancées ran off to prostitutes. Then Clark remembered something else; Lois' conversation with Inspector Henderson earlier today. _It would also explain the weekly expenses of 300 dollars._

Clark looked up when he heard a familiar heartbeat approach, and his spirits automatically lifted. He'd looked up in time to see Lois' SUV swerve around a corner. He smiled and walked to the parking lot where she pulled up next to him.

Clark leaned against a streetlamp and tapped his watch. "Took you long enough," he told her, and Lois glared at him.

"Don't get started with me, Fly Boy." Clark grinned as she pushed past him to grab her purse and voice recorder from the back seat before stalking off towards the phone booth. "So, what did you find out?"

Clark easily caught up with her. "I scanned the phone for prints, but there are so many smudges there is no way to find out which ones are Kathy's. As for Kathy herself; she works here."

Lois halted in her tracks. "She works here? As in, she's a _hooker_?"

Clark turned around to face her and nodded.

"Damn!"

"So the phone calls and the cash withdrawals might not even mean anything. However, Kathy stopped showing up at '_work'_ a year ago. The women I talked to couldn't—or _wouldn't_-" he added darkly, "tell me where she is."

At the mention of the other women, Lois looked over Clark's shoulder. "Why are they all looking at you like that?"

Clark looked behind him; several scarcely dressed women were huddled together, eyeing him suspiciously. "They didn't like my questions about Kathy too much." He shrugged.

"You mean you got rejected by a hooker?" Lois face broke into a grin. "_That's_ gotta hurt!"

Clark chuckled. "I think I'll die friendless and alone."

"No, you won't," Lois said, her voice suddenly softer. This simple line warmed Clark and he smiled at her fondly. He was just about to raise his hand and stroke her hair when, for the third time that afternoon, an unfamiliar female voice interrupted him.

"Excuse me." Lois pulled away from Clark immediately. "Are you that reporter? Lois Lane?"

Lois nodded, and Clark turned around to look at the new woman. Her clothes told him she was a prostitute too, but it was her face that shocked Clark. She was _so young!_ She couldn't be eighteen yet.

"I heard you were looking for Kathy…"

"We _are_." Lois exchanged a significant look with Clark. "Can you tell us about her?"

The girl looked over her shoulder and Clark followed her eyes. The women, including CC and Lisette, were looking at her disapprovingly. Thankfully, she girl seemed to have made up her mind because she nodded. "I can. For a coffee and a pack of cigarettes."

Lois reached in the right pocket of her coat and tossed the girl a pack of Malboro Reds. "Let's go!"

The girl didn't immediately follow and looked at Clark hesitantly. "Is _he_ coming too?"

"Yes, he is." Lois grinned at Clark. "He's paying."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It took a while for the girl to relax enough to start talking. She had both hands clasped firmly around her mug of coffee and looked out of the window for several minutes before she started.

"My name is Charlene. Kathy was my partner, and a good friend."

"Partner?" Lois repeated.

"Yeah, we all have one. You have to look out for each other out there, you know. We write down the licence plates of the cars, check in when they're gone a long time… that sort of things. Kathy is a really nice person, she always had time for me. Her situation wasn't easy you know, she's got a little girl to take care of on her own. Then again, none of us have easy lives…" Charlene trailed off and took a sip from her coffee. "She let me live in her house for a few weeks when I got here, just so I'd have somewhere to stay until I found a place of my own."

"Do you know why she stopped showing up?" Lois asked, sipping from her own coffee.

Charlene put down her mug. "Not exactly. Over a year ago, maybe a year and a half, we were just working as usual when this man came up. Said he knew what had happened to her and he wanted to help. He even gave her money so she didn't have to work the streets. Me and the girls, we told her it was a bad idea to take his money, no matter how hard she needed it. People don't just give us money for free, you know. They always want something in return. For the amount of money that guy gave her, he was bound to demand something huge in return. But Kathy said he wasn't like that."

"Do you know who he was? Did she tell you his name?" Lois asked eagerly.

"Earl, she called him. She talked about him a lot; how sweet and helpful he was." Clark shared a brief look with Lois at the mention of this name. _Finally, we got something!_

"What did you mean when you said that Earl knew what had happened to Kathy?"

"The same thing that happened to half the girls out there. Kathy came from Poland. She lived a poor life, and when she got pregnant she wanted to come here. To America, the land of all possibilities. She just wanted to be able to raise that kid properly, without having to worry about money. Of course, she couldn't afford a plane ticket, so she found a guy to get here illegally. Those bastards promise a lot, but they never deliver. Instead of a good life, they had her work the streets for them."

A surge of anger flared up inside Clark upon hearing this injustice. "Couldn't she just run away?"

Charlene shook her head sadly. "They take away people's passports before they get here. There is no going back. And they threaten to inform to cops if the women cause any trouble. Half of them live in fear of having their children taken away by the government and put away in foster care. That's an even more effective threat than beating; those guys are built like trucks."

Clark had seen a lot of the ugly side of humanity, but the cruelty of some people never ceased to shock him.

"Is that what happened to you too?" Lois asked, the expression on her face told Clark she was as affected by the girl's story as he was.

"Me? No, I'm American. I ran away from home when I was sixteen, and I desperately needed money for an apartment. It was either this, or living on the streets. Take your pick. Like I said, Kathy took me in the first couple of weeks. She helped me a lot."

"Couldn't you just go back home? Finish school?"

"So I can go live with my drunk Dad and be raped every night? I don't think so. This might not be the most ideal way to live, but at least I'm in _control_."

Clark stared at her, shocked at the casual way in which she had said this. Like it was the most common thing in the world. Then he realised that stories like these probably were common to women like her. All of them must have a tragic past that had led them to this.

Charlene drained her cup of coffee as Lois and Clark tried to get past the shock. "Can I have another?"

Lois was the first to recover. She cleared her throat as Clark nodded wordlessly and raised his hand to signal the waitress. "Right. We drifted a little. You were telling us about Kathy." Lois prompted.

"Yes. Kathy accepted the money and after a while she stopped showing up. I tried to find out what had happened, but when I got to her apartment it was abandoned. She didn't answer her cell either. I wasn't really worried because, you know, if you want to get out of this mess you'll need to disappear completely. If they find you, you'll be lucky if you can work at all. Since I didn't hear anything about her, so I figured she successfully managed to get away." Charlene paused when the waitress brought the new coffee and stayed silent until she was out of earshot. "I was happy for her. They came asking about her frequently. They knew I was a close friend of her. But they couldn't have beat it out of me if they wanted; I have no idea where she is." She looked at Clark. "That's why the girls didn't trust you, you know. Another guy coming to ask about Kathy… You're kind of broad, you know." Clark nodded and Charlene turned her attention back on Lois.

"When I saw _you_, I knew you were trying to help. I recognized you from the paper; Kathy had mentioned your name several times; she somehow got it in her head that you could solve the entire mess. That the organization would be exposed and that no women would be lured to America the same way she had been. She and Earl were planning on telling you everything." Charlene shook her head. "Kathy always has been a little too trusty. I _wanted_ to believe her, and for a moment I did. Until I heard about the body they found in the river…" Charlene's coffee stood forgotten as she stared out of the window with unseeing eyes, worry apparent on her teenage face. "I know Earl helped Kathy hide. I know Earl is dead. And I can't find a trace of Kathy." She stopped staring out over the streets, and fixed her eyes on Lois instead. "Please, you have to find her. I don't have to talk to her or see her, but I just need to know she's OK. I need to know she got away safe."

"Miss, we will do everything we can to track her down," Clark reassured her, "Is there anything you can tell us that could help us find her?"

Charlene frowned. "You'll be needing her real name; Katalina Balcerowicz. She's got a little girl called Celina who's about three years old. Kathy didn't have a lot of money, but I know she'd do _everything_ to get her girl to school."

Clark thanked Charlene profusely for her cooperation as Lois grabbed her cell and dialled. "Henderson, it's Lois Lane. I got something for you; we need to find a three year old Polish girl that attends nursery school. Her name is Celina Balcerowicz. Hmmm… Oh… " Lois put her hand on the receiver and called over her shoulder at Clark; "How do you spell that?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Like it?_

_Love it?_

_Hate it?_

_Leave a review!_

_Love, Fluffy One_


	52. Chapter 51 : Home

_A/N: It's a little later than I promised some of you, (Sorry for that.) but here it is: Chapter 51! Those of you who missed the fluff in the previous few chapters will be pleased with this one, me thinks. :)_

_The usual thanks go out to bluecatdevil, hobbitsdoitbetter (You're reading this in Tibet??), Magick not Magic, t wrecks, superlc529, Shannon K, KlynneL, beauty890102, wahoogal06, mistressbabette51, JamesTKent, Kat, dyslecsec, Vyalia, thekiller00 but most of all Abby! :smooch:_

* * *

**Chapter 51 "Home"**

When Lois picked up Jason from school that afternoon she hugged him a little longer and tighter than was absolutely necessary. The conversation with Charlene was still running through her head, and Lois suddenly felt she was pretty damn lucky with her life. Of course, she couldn't tell her little boy about trafficking and prostitution, so when he asked her what was wrong she simply answered she was happy to see him. This seemed to be enough for Jason, and he skipped happily and carefree alongside her as they made their way to the car, which was waiting in the parking lot.

"Is Dad coming again today?" Jason asked as he climbed on the back seat.

"Yes, he is." Lois leaned in to strap him in securely. "It's Tuesday. He always comes over to take you on Tuesdays." Seatbelts safely fastened, Lois straightened up. "You know that." She got in the car and turned the keys in the ignition.

"But we _moved_. Maybe he doesn't know where to find us." Jason said as the engine roared into life.

"Of course he knows where we live. We sent everybody those cards, didn't we? The ones with our new address on it." Lois exited the parking lot and joined the long line of multi-coloured cars queuing up for the traffic lights. "Besides, you're forgetting he can always hear you. He always knows where to find us."

"Because I'm always so noisy when I play?"

Lois laughed and looked at him through the rear-view mirror. "Yes." Jason looked shamefaced and Lois turned around in her seat to ruffle his hair, amused. "_That, _and he can always hear our hearts beating. That's how he always knows where we are."

Jason brightened at this. "_I _can hear your heart too!" he said after a while, and then nodded. "Dad's ears are even super-er than mine. He can hear us from very far away, I think." Jason smiled at Lois confidently.

"I think he might hear us talk too." Lois said, and hoped he did. She was sure this conversation would amuse him. Jason, on the other hand looked scandalised and shook his head energetically.

"No, he wouldn't. Dad wouldn't eavesdrop on us. He told me eavesdropping isn't a nice thing. He said-" His stopped talking and his eyes suddenly grew big. "Mommy, the man in the car behind us is calling you names."

Lois looked behind him to see said man signalling her furiously and pointing at something above her. When she re-directed her attention to traffic, she noticed the traffic light had turned green, and the queue in front of her had already dissolved. "Shit" she muttered under her breath, and stepped on the gas. Belatedly, her car shot forwards and followed the other cars that were headed towards the high way. The man in the car behind her caught up with her on the left and shot her an angry look. Lois was secretly pleased to see Jason stick out his tongue at him as he passed.

The rest of the drive was silent, save for a brief comment about dinner. As she drove the familiar streets, Lois' mind wandered to the things Charlene had told her earlier. Kathy had been smuggled into the USA illegally, and the men had forced her into prostitution. Then Earl came into the picture and told her he knew what was going on. That had to mean that Stanford & Young was somehow connected to those trafficking practices. Were there merely a few employees involved, or was the entire company a cover? How big was this organization, exactly? Lois knew there was only one way to find the answer to these questions; since it was unlikely anyone at Stanford & Young would provide her with honest answers, she'd have to bury herself in the company's paperwork. Lois groaned at the prospect. _So not my type of research._

* * *

Lois and Jason were halfway through dinner when Jason unexpectedly exclaimed "Dad!" and jumped off his chair.

Lois frowned. "Jason, what are you…" she began, as she watched him speeding towards the front door. Then she fell silent when she realised he had probably heard something she couldn't. Sure enough, a second after Jason opened the door, Clark stepped in.

"Dad was humming." Jason explained, answering the question Lois' hadn't asked.

"Humming. _Of course_." Lois shared a bemused look with Clark and raised her face when he walked over the give her a brief kiss. "Hi."

"Hey. Am I too early?" Clark looked at the their half-eaten dinner. "I can wait."

"No," Jason shook his head. "I'm finished." When Lois looked at him sternly he added, "I'm not hungry."

"Jason," Lois pointed at his plate. "_Eat_. Those vegetables have to be gone before you go."

Jason looked at Clark hopefully, but to no avail. "I wouldn't dare disagree with your mother, Jason."

Lois smirked as Jason sat back down and began wolfing down his remaining dinner. "Very wise," she muttered, and Clark gave her another quick kiss. "Are you going to the mountains again?"

Clark shook his head. "I was thinking about taking him to the Fortress today."

"The Fortress, really?" Lois raised an eyebrow. _Back to where he came from, how poetic. _"I don't seem to recall heavy trees there?"

Clark shrugged. "I think we've lifted enough trees for a while." Jason nodded energetically. "I wanted to work some more on Jason's hearing. _That_ is still a little unstable." He pulled up a chair and sat by the table, watching his son finish his meal. "I got an unexpected call today, from Martin Stevens, he wanted to meet with me."

Lois frowned, trying to remember who this Martin Stevens was.

"One of Basinger's co-workers I talked to a few days ago." Clark clarified. "I think he decided I was trustworthy enough after all."

"Oh, hey, that's great." Lois smiled, happy that they finally seemed to be getting somewhere in this investigation. "When are you going to meet with him?"

"First thing tomorrow morning. So, someone needs to tell Perry I won't be in before lunch."

"I'll tell him." She then turned to Jason. "Well, if you're going to the Fortress, you'd better put on something warm."

Lois cleared away Jason's plate as he ran from the room, and she was halfway through the kitchen when she felt two arms circling her waist and warm breath on her neck. "It'll be weird to have him there. Without you." Clark muttered, and Lois felt her heart beat a little faster. She knew he was thinking about the time they had spent at the Fortress together, and momentarily wished she could come along to see the place again.

Lois turned around in his arms so she could look him in the eye. She rested both of her hands on his chest. "I've got to get this stuff unpacked. Jason and I can't keep living out of boxes."

Clark gave her a lingering kiss to which Lois responded enthusiastically. She felt his warm thumb brush her cheek and was about to move her hand into his hair when he suddenly pulled back, a second before Jason skipped back into the room. He was clad in his thick winter coat. Lois gave a small sigh of regret, and Clark smiled at her. "We won't be gone long." He brushed her lips quickly with his, and then took a step back. Lois watched as he began to spin around on the spot to change into his Superman-outfit and remembered the first time he had done so in her kitchen. She could hardly believe that that was only half a year ago.

Jason grinned in delight when his father re-appeared in his blue suit and winked at him. "Ready, Jason?"

"Yes!" Lois briefly chucked at Jason's enthusiasm.

"Let's go, then, shall we?" Clark picked up Jason in a smooth motion, and strode to the open window. Jason waved at Lois a second before he and Clark rose into the air and were quickly out of sight.

* * *

"Lois." A warm hand on her shoulder woke Lois up from her slumber. She opened her eyes groggily. "Lois, we're home."

Lois blinked a few times, then realised Clark was standing next to her, and Jason was on his way to the hallway to put away his coat. She groaned and shut her eyes again. "Please tell me I didn't fall asleep."

"You didn't fall asleep." Lois could her the smile in his voice and she opened one eye grumpily.

"I thought you couldn't lie."

"I _can_, but I'm not making a habit of it."

Lois sighed and got up from the seat in which she had fallen asleep. An old album slipped off her lap and fell on the floor with a dull '_thud'_. Lois had been halfway emptying one of the boxes when she found this old photo album and had sat down to flick through the pages. She hadn't meant to spend a lot of time watching them, nor had she planned on falling asleep in the process. "What a very elderly thing to do." She muttered to herself.

"Maybe you just needed it." Clark shrugged, and bent to pick up the book. "Is this you?" Lois nodded absentmindedly and looked around. Not only did she fail to make a proper start on unpacking, she also still had to clear the table and clean the kitchen.

She rubbed the last bit of sleep from her eyes and looked at Clark, who seemed engrossed in the photo album. "You two had a good time?"

"Certainly." Clark put the album aside and beamed at Jason, who walked up to them with a red nose and rosy cheeks, looking pleased with himself. "Jason made a lot of progress. He could hear me calling in Moscow."

Lois' eyes widened. "Really?"

Jason nodded, then yawned.

"Bedtime." Lois said decidedly. "You were up very early this morning, and training with Clark always tires you."

Jason feebly objected it wasn't his usual bedtime yet, but he was too tired to raise too many objections. He let himself be coaxed into the bathroom by Lois, and dutifully brushed his teeth as she searched for a clean pyjama in the laundry.

"Read me a story, Mommy?" Jason mumbled sleepily, when he climbed in bed and snuggled under his blanket.

"Sure, munchkin." Lois sat down on the bed next to him and kissed his temple. "Which one shall we take today?" She scanned the titles on the bookshelf and picked his favourite. "How about Peter Pan?"

Jason shook his head. "New 'un" he managed to mumble feebly.

"Okay…" Lois let the hand that had been travelling towards the well-used copy of _Peter Pan_ drop, and bit her lip. She thought of stories on a daily basis, but none of those where suitable for children. Then, as she looked at her son's drowsy form, she realised it didn't matter much which story she told; he probably wouldn't be awake to hear much of it anyway. Tucking the blankets in, Lois started telling the first story that came to mind.

"Once upon a time a little boy was born. His mother and father were very happy with him and they loved him very much. But they were also scared, because the planet they lived on was very dangerous." Lois stroked Jason's hair as she spoke in a calm, soothing voice, and she was pleased to see his eyes starting to droop.

"The father of the little baby boy was very smart, and he thought of a clever plan. He built a spaceship, a small one, just big enough for a little boy to fit in. Then he put his son in she ship and sent it away. He was very sad to have to say goodbye to his son, because he loved him very much. But he was also happy, because now his son was safe."

Lois glanced at her boy again. Jason lay with his eyes closed, breathing slowly. He didn't object when she stopped talking. Smiling, Lois stroked his cheek and was about to get up from the bed when Jason proved he was still awake by muttering; "And then?"

"Then the little boy travelled through space for many years. And he landed on a new planet. On this new planet there were two people who saw the spaceship fall down and they decided to go see what had happened. These two people were married, and they had wished for a baby for a long time. So when they found the little boy, they decided to keep him. And so the boy got a new mother and a new father. And he got a new name; Clark."

"What were the new mommy and daddy called?" Jason asked, opening one sleepy eye.

"Martha…and…" Lois blinked. What _was_ Clark's father's name? How could she be so close with Clark and not know this? Come to think of it, she knew very little about the time before he'd come to Metropolis. She made a mental note to ask him about his life, his childhood, his life in Smallville.

"Jonathan."

Lois looked around to see Clark standing in the doorway, a small smile on his face.

"Martha and Jonathan." Clark sat down on Jason's bed next to Lois. "They raised Clark as their own son, and they were very happy together. But they soon noticed there was something different about Clark. He was very strong, you see, much stronger than Jonathan even. Jonathan and Martha knew that Clark came from another planet."

"But they loved him just as much, because they knew he was special." Lois cut in, making sure Jason realised that his being different wasn't a bad thing. Clark rewarded her by flashing her a bright smile.

"Clark got stronger every day. They decided to keep his powers a secret, because they were afraid what people would do if they found out. Luckily, the fields by the house were so large nobody could see him when he used his powers. And so Clark grew up from a little boy to the strongest teenager that ever lived, and nobody but Martha and Jonathan knew about it." Clark was looking in the direction of Jason's form, but the faraway look in his eyes told Lois he wasn't actually looking _at_ him.

"Jonathan and Martha made sure Clark grew up very kind and honest." Lois took over the story. "Even though he was so strong that nobody could stop him, Clark never fought. Even though he was so fast no one could keep up with him, Clark never showed off." At this, Clark suddenly looked up and flashed her a mischievous grin. _So you did show-off. _Lois smirked. _I'm gonna need to hear that story._

"Then, one day, something very sad happened." Clark said, and he suddenly looked a lot more serious. "Jonathan died. And Clark was very sad. Because even though Clark could do so many incredible things, he couldn't save his father." Lois looked Clark in the eye and took his hand, giving it a slight squeeze. "So Clark decided that he wanted to use his powers to save other people. To make sure other people wouldn't die, just like his father. Clark left home, and travelled all the way to the North Pole. There he-"

"Clark." Lois cut him off, and nodded at Jason. "He's asleep."

"What… oh, right." Clark fell silent and got up from the bed slowly, careful not to wake up Jason. Lois watched how he looked at his son for just a few seconds before he walked out of the room. Lois walked out behind him and quietly closed the door.

Then she turned to Clark, and stood on her toes to kiss him. "I love you."

Clark smiled. "I love you t-" he began, but Lois silenced him with a finger on his lips.

"Let me finish. You're wonderful, amazing, _incredible_. I know I don't tell you this enough. I'm not that kind of woman. But I want you to know that even though I don't say it, I _feel _it every day." Lois put her arms around his neck, and looked him in the eye, trying to force him to understand what she was feeling. "Things have been hard for us, and I think it'll never get easy, but there is no one I'd rather be with than you, Clark, you-" Lois eyes briefly strayed to the living room that was visible though the open door in the hallway, "_unpacked_!"

Clark looked confused for a moment at this sudden change of subject, then he looked over his shoulder and grinned. "Yes, I did."

Lois let her arms drop to her sides and walked through the hallway into the living room. "I don't believe this."

The room looked… complete. It looked like home. Lois let her fingers glide over a chamber plant and several framed photos that stood on the mantelpiece. It looked very much like it had in 312 Riverside Drive. Lois immediately felt the familiarity, the comfort… _home_. Lois looked around her as she walked into the kitchen. It was spotless, and she drew open a couple of drawers at random. _He even put everything back in its proper place._

"So, you like it?" Lois looked around at Clark, and he seemed to be judging her reaction. "I wasn't sure, I know furnishing can be a personal thing but you really seemed to want this done soon, so I decided to stick to the way it was, but then I was thinking it may remind-"

Lois cut off his ramble with a kiss. "Shut up, Clark, I love it."

Clark grinned in relief. "It doesn't remind you too much of Richard, does it?"

Lois raised an eyebrow. "Do you really think Richard had much to say there?" she smirked. "He would've made everything ivory and black leather." Lois put her arms around Clark's waist and rested her head on his chest. _It's incredibly thoughtful of him, though._ "Thank you."

Clark kissed the tip of her nose as he put his arms around her too. "You're welcome."

For a long time, Lois contented herself with simply standing there, together, in a peaceful silence. She was enjoying their proximity, this scent, they very warmth that seemed to be spreading though her bones. Lois smiled as she realized her eyes were starting to droop, just like her son's had not too long ago. Determined to stay awake, Lois let her eyes travel over the room again. It was incredible how the room could be so familiar and yet still new. _Like Clark_. Lois snuggled a little closer. Then, her eye fell on the corner of the room, where the boxes had stood before Clark had unpacked them. Only one box remained; the one labelled 'Jason'. The rest was gone. _All of it_. Lois frowned.

"Clark? Did you unpack everything?"

Clark replied with "Hmmm…", obviously not wanting to break the spell just yet. Then pulled back so he could see her face. "I also put your new bed together. I figured it would be more comfortable than the couch."

"Really?" Lois smirked and waggled her eyebrows suggestively. "I'm sure it will be."

Clark flushed, but looked pleased.

_A/N:_

_Like it?_

_Love it?_

_Hate it?_

_Leave a review!_

_Love, Fluffy One_


End file.
